I'm in love with a stripper
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Beca Mitchell is one of the hottest DJs in LA, she is also not a fan of change. She's been going to the same strip club, her favorite for the past 2 years. She always orders to same drink, and watches the same girls dance. until a new stripper comes along. The most beautiful woman with waves of red hair cascading down her heart-shaped face, with the bluest eyes she has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Beca Mitchell is one of the hottest DJs in LA. Every aspiring DJ looked to her, and she never had trouble getting the girls. Despite this, she is not a fan of change. Every Thursday since she moved to LA, Beca has been going to the same strip club, watching the same strippers dance, and drinking the same drink. On her usual Thursday night she enters _Seductions,_ not expecting anything other than her typical routine. When she looks on stage, however, her eyes fall on the most beautiful woman with waves of red hair cascading down her heart-shaped face, with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. Beca slowly begins to discover that change might not be so bad after all… or is it?

It was Thursday night, one of the two nights Beca gets off every week. So she chooses to spend it wisely by going to "Seductions" her favourite strip club to see her favourite strippers. Beca and her best friend Jesse we're both regulars there, so everyone knew who they were, what they drank, and what they liked. She had a busier schedule than usual, so she's been looking forward to this all week. As the driver pulled into the parking lot Beca saw her favourite bouncer standing outside. She smiled to herself glad he was on shift tonight. She had first met Dan when she started going to seductions 2 years ago and they've been good friends ever since. The guy always makes sure she's treated with extra care when he's working.

"Hey there short stuff." Dan smiled at the DJ as she approached the entrance. "I was wondering when you'd get here. You're 20 minutes late, that's not like you." He smirked.

"I know, work's been killing me all week. I had some mixes I had to finish today before I could come." Beca frowned.

"Try to forget work, this is your escape. Go in and mingle, get a lap dance, buy a drink. Go do whatever it is you lesbian's do." He said, making Beca laugh.

"Yeah you totally have us all down to a tee."

"He actually does." Jesse nudged his best friend.

"Well what can I say; I guess I'm some sort of lesbian whisperer." He smirked. "Anyways I'll see you inside, go have fun." He said gesturing to the door.

"See you in a bit Dan." Both she and Jesse said waving at the gigantic man.

The club was packed tonight, more than it usually was on a Thursday night. Beca and Jesse went to go sit at their usual spot but noticed it was already occupied. Before Beca could even contemplate finding another spot Luke, the owner of seductions was ushering the two gentlemen from the table. Beca smiled, she loved how respected she was around here.

"Here you go Becs, sorry about that." Luke said, pulling out the chair for her to sit in.

"Don't apologize, it's not like my name is strictly written on this table. Technically anyone who wants to sit here can." Beca smirked.

"Yeah maybe we should think about engraving your name on it with Thursday written underneath. I mean it would make sense would it not?" Luke elbowed the DJ making her laugh.

"Man's got a point Beca, You haven't missed a Thursday here in over 6 months." Jesse smirked at the owner. "She's got it bad for your girls Luke."

"I know, wait till you see our new one. She's been pulling in guys all week; she's definitely a money maker." He winked. "Anyways I have to get back to work, strip clubs don't run themselves." He waved goodbye to the 2 and walked back towards the bar.

"A new girl, I wonder what she looks like." Beca frowned.

"Oh Beca you seriously can't tell me your that obsessed with change that you're going to sulk every time they hire a new stripper. That's life, you need to start getting over this phobia you have for change." Jesse raised an eyebrow when he saw that Beca wasn't even listening to him. "Earth to Beca" Jesse said waving his hand in her face. "What are you looking…?" Jesse couldn't even finish his sentence when he turned his head to see the most beautiful red head either of them has ever laid eyes on. "Oh" was all he could say. The 2 of them sat there starring, transfixed on this girl as she began to dance.

"Who is she," Beca asked, not removing her eyes from the girl on stage. "Everything about her is…is perfect." She said astonished. "Her hair, her legs, her body, and her….eyes, her eyes are so…" Beca was cut off

"Gorgeous I know," He said with his jaw slightly opened.

"Currently on stage we have our newest member, please welcome Cinnamon!" The DJ introduced the girl on stage.

"Cinnamon," Beca repeated the name to herself.

"Yeah I bet she's got some spice to her." Jesse said nudging Beca. She rolled her eyes at her best friend and his horrible attempt at making a joke.

"You're terrible at making jokes Jesse, you should just stop." Beca removed her eyes from the red head on stage for the first time since she saw her. "I seriously need a drink." She said getting up. Beca walked over to the bar and was greeted by one of her favourite strippers, Treasure.

"Beca, where have you been, I missed you." She said leaning into the DJ.

"Treasure, I've been working, but not to worry I'm here now." She winked at the tall brunette.

"I told you to call me Stacie. You're the only one I give that privilege to so take advantage of it." She said rubbing her hand up and down the DJ's arm.

"You're right sorry, Stacie." Beca smirked at the taller woman. "So, who's the new girl?" Beca said, fixing her eyes back on stage to look at Cinnamon who was now fully naked. "Oh my god" Beca breathed out.

"Oh, apparently she's a personal friend of Luke's, none of us really know anything about her though, and she's not interested in getting to know us. It's like she thinks she's better than us or something." Stacie said getting frustrated. Beca couldn't help but think how this girl was definitely better than the others, but she would never voice it aloud.

"Oh, I see, well I will definitely have to get a lap dance from her later." Beca said eyes still glued to the girl on stage. A brief moment passed where Beca could have sworn the red head was staring at her as she worked the pole. Beca decided to wink at her, hoping she would see it.

"What about me," Stacie frowned trying to get the DJ's attention.

"Yeah, I'll definitely hit you up later Stacie, See ya." She said grabbing her drink and walking back to Jesse.

…

An hour had passed and Beca had not seen the red head around since. She was starting to think the girl was something she had imagined. She was too good to be true after all. It wasn't until that same red head approached them that she realized she wasn't imagining it at all.

"Hey there, can I interest you in a dance?" The girl asked Jesse.

"Yes, I would love one…" Jesse shut up when he felt Beca nudge him. "I mean no, but maybe my friend wants one." He said gesturing towards Beca. The girl smiled at her, making Beca melt.

"Well how about you then, want a dance?" She smiled at the DJ.

"You better believe I do." Beca said getting up. Cinnamon grabbed Beca's hand and led her straight to the back rooms, which were meant for "private" lap dance sessions.

"So, how many songs did you want?" The red head asked sitting Beca down on the sofa in the room.

"As many as I can get." Beca smirked.

"I can do 3 at a time."

"Okay, let's start with 3 then." Beca said relaxing into the sofa as the girl got closer to her. The music started and Chloe was now moving her hips in front of Beca's face, bending down so that her ass was directly in Beca's eye sight. The DJ was so turned on already she didn't know how much she would be able to take. What came next sent Beca over the edge. Cinnamon was now on Beca's lap, grinding her ass against her front, grinding it harder and harder into her. She suddenly turned around so that she was straddling Beca.

"Why don't you help me remove my shirt?" Cinnamon asked. Beca had to swallow the large lump that was forming in her throat before she choked.

"Sure," She barely whispered. She reached her hands around the red head's back, feeling her soft smooth skin in the process and slowly began untying her shirt. When she was done Cinnamon slowly slipped it off revealing her perky, perfect breasts. She slowly started to move her hips in the DJ's lap creating a rhythm that sent Beca's head spinning. Beca had never been so wet during a lap dance, especially not this quick into one. As the red head continued to move her hips in Beca's lap, Beca couldn't help but moan. She had never been so close to coming without actual sexual contact. Cinnamon slowly lifted herself up just enough so that her breasts were in Beca's face, rubbing against her mouth. She slipped off her panties; and threw them on the floor, she then sat back down in the DJ's lap.

"You can touch them if you want." The red head said bringing Beca back to reality.

"What, are you sure?" She asked. Most girls there don't let you touch them; they really have to like you in order for that to happen.

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Chloe said grinding her hips into Beca again. Beca felt nervous, she usually dominated the strip club, but this girl was so perfect that Beca was afraid to mess anything up. She slowly brought her hands to the girl's perky breasts and began to cup them, her cupping soon turned into kneading, and the kneading soon turned into tweaking as she massaged the girls erected nipples she heard the red head let out a soft moan as her hips moved faster and faster against Beca's cunt. Beca wanted was tempted to take this further but she knew it was against the rules. Instead she opted for slowly moving her mouth onto the girl's nipple. She started sucking, and biting making the red head moan even louder. Just as Beca was about to make another move, the last song ended, Beca removed her tongue from the girl's erected nipple expecting her to get up and leave. Instead she stayed in place and just stared at Beca, her blue eyes piercing through Beca's soul. Eventually, the red head realized her time was up and removed herself from Beca's lap.

"Well that was nice, that'll be 150 dollars." She smiled at the brunette. Beca shook her head trying to snap out of what had just happened. She handed the girl 200 dollars. As she left to go get her change Beca grabbed her arm.

"I tell you what; you can keep the change if you tell me your name." She smiled.

"My name," Cinnamon repeated.

"Yes, you're name. I will be seeing you around here a lot; I like to get to know the girls here." Beca winked at the red head.

"Chloe," the red head said.

"Chloe, that's a beautiful name. I'm Beca." She said waiting for the girl to say something, but she just sat there instead, not saying a word. Eventually she gave up. "I guess I'll see you next Thursday then, Chloe." Beca smiled getting up from the sofa. "You have yourself an excellent night." She said before exiting the room. Chloe just stood there, staring at where Beca had just been standing. She didn't know why, but she already found herself feeling excited to see the DJ again.

Beca approached Jesse sitting at the table.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"How was the dance? Give me all the dirty details." Jesse looked up at the girl. Beca shook her head. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep what happened between them, just between them.

"Not this time man," Beca winked at her best friend.

"What seriously, that's not fair Beca! Come on." Jesse frowned.

"Let's go bud, I'm feeling tired." She said grabbing Jesse's arm and helping him up. The drive home was a silent one; Beca's mind was on one thing the whole ride.

"Chloe," Beca sighed the girls name to herself.

"What was that?" Jesse looked at Beca, confused.

"What nothing, I didn't say anything." Beca lied, feeling the blush creeping up on her.

"Yes you did, you said Chloe and then sighed." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Jesse, shut up and drop it." She said getting annoyed. She couldn't stop thinking about the red head. She found herself wanting to know more about this new girl. There was something about this girl that caught Beca's attention, she was determined to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's week dragged on for what seemed like forever. Work was still keeping her extremely busy and she barely had time to eat let alone relax. Though no matter how busy she was, she somehow managed to constantly think of the red headed stripper, Chloe. So when Thursday night had come, Beca found herself taking longer than usual to get ready before heading over to the strip club.

"Holy Beca, what's taking you so long? I got here over 30 minutes ago. I would have come later if I knew you'd be taking this long to get ready." Jesse said standing outside Beca's bathroom door.

"Sorry, I'm almost done. I just have to finish my eye liner then I'll be good to go." She replied from inside the bathroom.

"You never take this long to get ready, what's so special about tonight that…oh my god. You've got it bad for that stripper don't you?"

"What…no I just want to look extra nice tonight, I have a feeling I may be getting lucky."

"Yeah, with what's her name." Jesse smirked.

"Chloe and shut up that's not what I meant."

"Yeah sure Beca, you've got it bad. One lap dance and the girl got you hooked. I mean I can't blame you, she did have a nice pair of tits on her." Jesse smiled at the memory of Chloe's breasts.

"Shut up man; keep your thoughts to yourself." Beca said defensively. Before Jesse could reply Beca opened the bathroom door and glared at her best friend.

"Wow Beca you look…great." Jesse was shocked to see his best friend looking like this; normally she wouldn't go out of her way to look nice if she was meeting the queen, let alone to go to a strip club.

"Thanks." Beca started to blush. Jesse continued to stare at the DJ in awe, eventually Beca caught on. "Okay seriously, what are you staring at? You're being a creep."

"Nothing, I just can't get over how good you look, you must really like this girl. I've never seen you go out of your way to impress anyone." Jesse smirked making Beca roll her eyes at his comment.

"I told you it's not because of her; I just wanted to look nice in case you know?" She said. Jesse didn't say anything; instead he just continued to smirk at his best friend. "Oh my god can you stop! Let's just go before you get an erection or something geez." Beca said, making Jesse laugh.

"You know me too well Beca." He said sarcastically.

…

The driver pulled into Seductions and let the two out. Beca walked over to Dan, who was working again.

"Well look at who it is and wow look at you. You look great." Dan smiled when he saw Beca and Jesse approaching him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I look like myself, just with some extra touch." Beca smirked.

"Yeah if by extra touch you mean you let kim kardashian give you a makeover, then yeah I totally see what you mean." He winked, wincing when Beca slugged him on his arm.

"Shut up," She said starting to blush again.

"Yeah Dan, you better leave her alone, we wouldn't want to get her all worked up before she sees her favourite redhead." Jesse smirked.

"Oh is that what this is about? Yeah I can totally agree. Everyone seems to be in love with this new girl." Dan smiled. Beca felt a ball of jealousy start to form in the pit of her stomach. "Anyways you better get inside before some guy swoops in and steals her from you." He winked.

"Yeah like me Becs." Jesse nudged the DJ. Beca and Dan burst out into laughter.

"Please, I think I've picked up more straight girls than you have since we moved here." Beca smirked.

"Ouch cut me deep why don't ya." Jesse frowned. "Let's go though, I need a drink." Jesse said waving to Dan as he walked inside.

"Alright Danny boy I'll see you later, try not to work too hard." Beca said as she followed Jesse inside.

The strip club was once again packed, but Luke had managed to save them their usual table with a reserved sign. Beca laughed at how ridiculous it looked, regardless though she was thankful. Jesse took a seat while Beca went to get them their drinks.

"Hey Beca, you like the little reserved sign I got you?" Luke asked as Beca approached the bar.

"Love it, but it's not necessary." Beca smiled.

"Nonsense you're my best and favourite customer. It's the least I could do."

"Well in that case, thank you then Luke. Jesse and I will have the usual." She said.

"One scotch and one rum and coke you got it." Luke left to go make their drinks. Beca looked over at the stage and saw that Stacie was up; she made quick eye contact with her, sending her a wink.

"You're back" A familiar voice said behind Beca making her whip around to be met with the same red hair and beautiful blue eyes that enchanted her the previous week. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Chloe said. Beca just stared at her, speechless. "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting don't you?" Chloe winked at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"I uh, had some things to do. Don't worry; I could never keep you waiting Chloe." Beca said, slowly regaining her confidence.

"Oh I see, well you're going to let me dance for you again right?" Chloe pouted.

"Hell yes I am, was that seriously a question?" Beca said, Chloe laughed at the DJ.

"I guess not, shall we then?" Chloe stretched her hand out for the brunette to grab it. Beca quickly grabbed her scotch and asked Luke to bring Jesse his rum and coke. They walked together to the back room, Beca hoping that this time things would escalate further than the last time.

"So 3 songs again," Chloe asked sitting the DJ down on the sofa.

"3 plus one please," Beca smirked.

"That will depend."

"On what"

"If you're good or not," Chloe winked at the DJ and began to move her hips as the music started up. She slowly swayed them back and forth as she ran her hands down Beca's arms to her thighs giving the brunette goose bumps. Chloe slowly lifted herself off the DJ's lap and removed her top, once again revealing her perky breasts to the shorter woman. The red head turned so her ass was facing Beca and slowly removed her underwear so she was standing fully naked in front of her. Chloe looked at the brunette and saw the desperation in her eyes; she climbed back onto her lap and spread her legs so that her cunt was spread wide open in front of the DJ. Beca felt a warm sensation travel through her body starting in her stomach, ending in her underwear. She was wet; there was no doubt about that. She wanted the red head sitting in her lap so badly she could cry; instead she let the girl continue to do her thing. Chloe brought her breasts up to Beca's face so that her nipples were rubbing against her mouth, which was now opened, and just like the previous week, Beca began to play with the red head's nipples. Using her tongue to swirl around the one as her fingers tweaked the other. She gently grabbed her one nipple using her teeth and started to tug on it, making the taller woman gasp, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"God you're so hot." Beca moaned as Chloe began moving her hips in the DJ's lap, causing a friction that could eventually send Beca over the edge.

"You like when I do that?" Chloe asked as she continued to slowly grind into the brunette's cunt.

"You have no idea how bad I want to touch you right now." Beca said resting her head against the back of the sofa, as she enjoyed the feelings the red head was giving her.

"What's stopping you?" Chloe whispered in the DJ's ear seducitively. Beca's eyes shot open, she wasn't sure if she imagined what Chloe had just said, or if she actually said it.

"You mean…" Beca stopped talking once she felt the red head grab her hand and slowly guide it up her thigh to her soaked cunt. Chloe closed her eyes as she felt the DJ's fingers graze over her wet folds. Beca gently rubbed a finger up and down, feeling every inch of her wetness, taking her time making sure to tease the red head as much as possible.

"That feels good." Chloe gently moaned her eyes still shut enjoying every touch the brunette was giving her. Eventually Beca stopped her teasing and dragged two fingers up to the girl's swollen clit. She gently started to rub circles against it, treating her clit as if it was her turn table. Chloe let out a soft moan making Beca press harder and rub faster, not losing her rhythm once. Beca took a good look at the red head and saw she needed, wanted more. Without warning she slid 2 fingers inside her cunt, feeling the wetness she had caused the older woman. Chloe's eyes shot open and stared right into Beca's as she began thrusting her digits deep inside her, twisting and turning them every time she would pull out and thrust back in. The 2 kept eye contact the whole time Beca was fucking her, the DJ could see her pupils dilate as she got closer to her climax. She could see the way Chloe was biting down on the inside of her lips to keep herself was moaning too loudly. Every thrust got Chloe that much closer. It wasn't until Beca shoved a 3rd finger in that Chloe couldn't take anymore, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Beca's fingers moving inside her. Beca eventually felt the girls folds close around her fingers, as she reached her climax. She grabbed the DJ by her hair and pulled herself into her neck, moaning against her, biting into her, making sure she wasn't too loud. Beca sat there in awe as she felt the girl breathing against her, trying to catch her breath, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. Chloe finally lifted her head from the DJ's neck and stared into her eyes.

"That…was amazing." Chloe whispered, almost as if someone was listening.

"Yes it most certainly was." Beca smirked at the red head

"Thank you for that."

"Anytime," Beca said still smirking. Her smirk quickly turned into a frown when she felt the taller woman get out of her lap.

"So that will be 300 dollars." She smiled at Beca again.

"300 what, what are you talking about?" Beca asked confused.

"You owe me 300 dollars, 150 for the 3 songs and 150 for fucking me." Chloe said so casually it scared Beca.

"Oh right, well let me go take out money and I'll be right back." She said getting up. She saw the look on Chloe's face; it was like she didn't trust her. "Chloe, I'm a regular here, everyone knows me, and Luke and I are good friends. Don't worry." She said, smiling when she saw the red head relax. "I'll be right back." Beca quickly went to the ABM to take out her cash before anyone could see her.

"What are you doing?" Jesse said from behind her.

"Taking out money, what's it looking like I'm doing?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Yeah but you always have enough in your wallet since when do you need more than the usual 150?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Since Chloe let me fuck her and now it's costing me an extra 150." Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Wait hold on, she's charging you 150 dollars for you fucking her? How does that make sense? Did you at least get anything?"

"No, I didn't want anything so just drop it." Beca lied as she grabbed her cash and walked to the back room.

"Here you go, keep the change." She smiled at Chloe as she handed her 350 dollars.

"Thanks Beca." Chloe smiled. "Will I be seeing you here next week?"

"Oh you know it." Beca winked. Chloe went to walk out the room but quickly turned around.

"You look really hot tonight by the way, but I was sort of digging the whole I don't give a fuck look you were wearing last week." Chloe smiled. Beca wanted to throw herself off a bridge now, of course the one person she decided to dress up for prefers her regular bad ass look over her fancy, girly girl look.

"Yeah, my best friend Jesse made me dress up, he said something about impressing you. Deep down inside I already knew I had you impressed though." Beca said coolly winking at the red head.

"Is that so?" Chloe smiled at the DJ.

"Yep, and you can't convince me otherwise so don't bother trying." Beca grinned.

"Well I guess you'll just have to continue to impress me then won't you?" Chloe traced her finger up the DJ's arm making her head spin.

"How about I impress you over dinner…let's say this week?" Beca asked hopeful.

"I don't date customers, sorry." Chloe frowned.

"Is that so? I guess we'll wait and see what happens then." Beca said. "But I should go, Jesse is waiting for me. See you next week." She said walking out. Chloe frowned at the door after the DJ left. As she was about to walk out Luke walked in

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I made more than my quota tonight so here." Chloe handed him the 350 dollars. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home." She said walking away. Luke quickly grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so." He said staring at her intently.

"But I made more than enough for tonight." She frowned.

"I don't care, have you seen how much money you make me? You're staying here till close."

"But…" Chloe began to say something but Luke quickly cut her off.

"Have you forgotten our agreement? You work for me to pay off you debt, you don't get to pick and choose your hours Chloe, I do. Now go." He said pushing her towards the door. Chloe just nodded and walked out without saying another word, truly hating her life, wishing someone would just come and save her, and take her away from this place.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday afternoon and Beca was working on some mixes, Saturday was her other day off so she usually liked to spend them working on her personal stuff. She was just about to take a break when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw Jesse standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Usually you call first." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I was bored so I decided to come and bug you, is that a problem?" Jesse pushed passed the DJ and walked straight into her home without waiting for an invite.

"If I say yes will you leave?"

"Nope," Jesse grinned.

"Then no, it's not a problem at all." She said sarcastically.

"What are you working on?" Jesse asked as he took a seat in Beca's computer chair.

"Just a personal mix, none of your…" Beca stopped talking when Jesse pressed play and she heard her new mix playing from her speakers.

"Oh…my…god…You're hooked on this girl!" Jesse's jaw dropped as he heard "I'm in love with a stripper" by T-pain and "Smack that" by Eminem and Akon mixing together.

"What…shut up oh my god, I just thought it would make a good mix that's all!" Beca said with blush creeping on her face.

"Dude, both these songs are like 8 years old! You just randomly thought of both these songs and decided to try and mix them together? I mean hey it sounds great but seriously Becs. This girl has you hooked." Jesse smirked at the brunette, ducking when Beca threw a pillow at his head. "Careful, you wouldn't want to mess up this pretty face now, would you?" Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"I'm hungry, want to get food?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you feeling like?"

"Let's order take out, how does Chinese sound?"

"Sounds delicious, I'll make the call." Jesse said grabbing his phone out. "Usual place right?"

"Yeah, number is on the fridge." She said.

40 minutes passed, Beca and Jesse were listening to Beca's mixes, neither realizing the time until Beca's phone rang from a text.

"Shit, I have to go get the food!" She got up and walked to the front door.

"Want me to come?" Jesse asked the brunette.

"No, it's just down the street, I think I'll manage. I'll be right back." She said closing the door behind her.

Beca walked into the Chinese restaurant and approached the woman behind the cash register.

"Hi I'm here to pick up an order, under the name Jesse Swanson."

"It will be another 5 minutes, you can take a seat over there and wait." The woman smiled and pointed at a table for her to wait at. Beca took a seat and waited.

10 Minutes passed and her food still wasn't ready. Just as she got up to go ask the woman how much longer she saw a familiar red head walk through the doors. Beca had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things, there was Chloe walking up to the register.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my food, the name is Chloe Beale." She smiled.

"It will be another 5 minutes, you can have a seat over there and wait." The lady pointed towards Beca repeating the exact same thing she had said to her 10 minutes ago. Chloe saw the DJ immediately and gave her a small smile.

"Well look at who it is." Beca smiled back, her smile being much bigger than Chloe's.

"Hi Beca," Chloe sat across from the DJ.

"It's nice to see you outside of seductions." Beca smiled.

"Yeah likewise"

"So, are you grabbing food for just you…or?"

"For me and my roommate," Chloe smiled.

"Oh I see," Beca said

"Yeah how about you"

"For me and my friend Jesse, he's the guy that's usually with me when I come to seductions." Beca said.

"Oh yes, I remember." Chloe replied. The 2 sat there in silence, both not really knowing what to say.

"Did you know that you're even more beautiful outside seductions? I didn't think it was possible for you to get any hotter…but here you are." Beca smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes, but laughed at how ridiculous the DJ was.

"You never cease to amaze me. You're something else, Beca." Chloe smiled.

"I know I am that's why you should let me take you out sometime. That way I can continue to amaze you." She winked at the red head.

"I told you, I don't date customers." Chloe replied making the brunette frown. "However," Chloe continued when she saw the frown on the DJ's face. "If you want to get to know each other better, I suppose that could be arranged while I work, it will be like a date, without actually being a date."

"So what you're saying is: I only get to date you while you're working?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"If that's how you want to look at it, then yeah." Chloe smiled.

"Alright, sounds like a date then…I have to warn you though, I have a tendency to sweep girls off their feet so you're whole no dating customers rule may not last very long."

"We'll see about that," Chloe smiled.

"Order for Jesse Swanson," The lady at the front yelled.

"It's about time, she told me 5 minutes like 15 minutes ago." Beca rolled her eyes. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"I don't usually go to seductions on weekends…"

"Oh I see," Chloe frowned. Beca's heart sank when she saw the red head frowning.

"I suppose I can make an exception for you though." Beca smiled.

"Okay good," Chloe winked at the brunette. "I'll see you tonight then. Bye Beca." She waved at the DJ

"See you tonight." Beca smiled. She knew it wasn't much, but at least it was a start. Beca grabbed her order and ran home to tell Jesse their plans for tonight.

…

Chloe walked into her two bedroom apartment, with the bag of take out and a huge grin on her face.

"Aubrey, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, the food wasn't ready."

"Glad to see you're okay, I was beginning to worry." Aubrey said walking into the kitchen. Aubrey was a taller woman with long blonde hair and a perfectly toned body. She and Chloe had been best friends since they were little. They were practically sisters, joined at the hip and they shared everything with each other. "Why are you so happy?" Aubrey asked.

"Remember that girl I told you about that I met at work?"

"You mean the one you've been playing?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Charging her extra money to fuck me isn't playing her; she thought it was worth it."

"Right….anyways what about her?" The blonde asked.

"Right well she asked me out again and I sort have may convinced her that we could date while I work."

"You did what?" Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Well, she has loads of money and she always leaves a huge tip. If I play my cards right with her I could have Luke paid off in a year." Chloe said defensively.

"Chloe, why are you doing this? This isn't like you at all, you're better than this. I'm sure if you just went to the cops and told them what was going on they could…" Chloe quickly cut Aubrey off.

"Don't," Chloe glared at the blonde. "I told you, Luke is a powerful man, there's nothing the cops can do. It's either I pay off my debt or get killed. What would you rather have?" Chloe spat at her best friend.

"Neither! There has to be another way, playing people to get money isn't you Chloe. You're a good person, you're better than this." Aubrey said softly.

"No, I was a good person Bre, I was better than this. Now I'm not so sure who I am." Chloe said looking down at her feet. Aubrey walked over to the red head and lifted her chin so that she was looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you who you are: You're Chloe Beale, when we were 5 years old you found a injured bird at the park we were playing at, and you made your parents bring that bird home so you could take care of it, and you did for a week until it was able to fly again. In grade 9, you befriended Mary Jane Austin because she had no friends and everyone always picked on her. In grade 12 you went to prom with David Brown because everyone told him that he was never going to get a date because he was too fat and ugly. You two then dated for a year because you never judged him by his looks and size, you judged him by his personality. Then you two broke up when he cheated on you. You went to University to become a lawyer Chloe, and that's why you're in the mess that you're in. Not because you were a drug addict and needed money for you drugs, you're here because you needed money for school. You're an amazing person Chloe, please don't forget that." Aubrey cupped the girl's cheek with her hand. Chloe felt the guilt sitting in her stomach, but she decided to ignore it, she couldn't afford to feel guilty for other people anymore. She had to think about herself.

"Thanks Aubrey, that really means a lot." Chloe smiled at the blonde. "I'm starved though, so can we eat?"

"Yeah of course, you have to go to work soon; I wouldn't want you to go hungry." Aubrey said softly going to the cupboard and grabbing 2 plates.

…

The strip club was busier than Beca had ever seen it. That's why she always avoided going on weekends; however she was really looking forward to getting to know the red head better, even if it was costing money to do so, money wasn't an issue for her. Beca walked into the strip club and looked around for Chloe, finding her immediately.

"Why hello there," she approached the red head from behind.

"You came after all," Chloe said excitedly.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't want to miss our first date now would?" Beca smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed at the brunette.

"Well then, should we go start our date?" Chloe asked holding her hand out.

"Yes please," Beca grabbed the girls hand and they headed straight for the back room.

"Before you even ask I'll take 3 songs." Beca smirked, sitting down on the sofa. The music started up and Chloe began to move her hips.

"So tell me about yourself." Beca said, watching the red head as she began to strip for her.

"What," Chloe asked shocked.

"Well this is a date and I usually like to get to know the person on the first date." Beca smirked. Chloe was now fully naked staring at the brunette with a blank expression.

"You want me to tell you about myself….while I pretty much dry fuck you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I paid good money for this date, so please don't leave me hanging." Beca pouted at the taller woman. Chloe's heart immediately melted upon seeing how adorable the DJ was when she pouted.

"Do you always pout to get your way?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I'm told I'm pretty adorable when I pout so it usually works." Beca winked at her. "Now come on, you're wasting precious date time." Beca said patting her lap. Chloe nodden and crawled onto Beca's lap and began to move her hips.

"So where did you grow up?" Beca asked, trying not to stare at the girls perky breasts.

"Here in LA, my parents used to live in Atlanta, but we moved here when I was 2." Chloe said slowly grinding herself against the DJ's cunt.

"Parents divorced or together," Beca asked.

"Neither," Chloe replied. "Their dead, they died when I was 13." Chloe said, not making eye contact with the brunette. Chloe stopped her movement when she felt the brunette grab her hips, stopping her.

"Chloe…I'm so sorry" Beca frowned at the red head.

"It's okay, I'm over it. I moved in with my best friend Aubrey when they died, her parents took over the role of my parents and raised me." Chloe said looking down.

"Still, it must have been hard. What were they like?" Beca asked.

"That's more of a 4th date topic." Chloe replied. "Next question please." She smiled at the brunette trying to ease the situation.

"Okay, dogs or cats?"

"Dogs"

"Thank god, I was seriously hoping you weren't a cat person."

"No way, dogs are way more fun, and cats rarely let you touch them let alone play with them, next question." Chloe said. She began to move her hips to the music again, running her arms down the brunette's arms.

"Favourite food"

"Onion rings"

"That's really random," Beca laughed. "I like pasta."

"That's what everyone says though, you never hear anyone say onion rings." Chloe said as she continued to move her hips inside the DJ's lap.

"Good point, okay favourite thing to do in your spare time?"

"Read or cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Chloe laughed when she saw Beca scrunch her face at the word movie. "I take it you're not a fan of movies?" She asked.

"Nope, hate them. I'm more of a lets cuddle and listen to music kind of girl." She winked at Chloe. "Can I ask you something a bit more personal?" Beca looked into the girls blue eyes.

"Maybe, ask first then I'll let you know." Chloe replied. Beca took a deep breath.

"What made you become a stripper?" Beca asked, and Chloe immediately froze. "It's just; you don't seem like…the type?" Beca said more of a question than a statement.

"What kind of type do I seem?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at the DJ.

"You seem like the type to go to school to be a doctor, or a teacher. I'm not dissing you or anything; I mean I spend every Thursday here. I'm just curious." Beca said hopeful. Chloe just sat in the DJ's lap and stared at the wall behind her. "Okay forget I asked, that can be 4th date topic as well." Beca said.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not really comfortable talking about it." Chloe said softly.

"It's okay, I totally get it. That was probably really rude of me to ask anyways." Beca said.

"Yeah just a little," Chloe replied

"Oh wow you're a blunt one aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't see there being any point in beating around the bush. Might as well grab a machete and start slashing your way through." Chloe smiled.

"Okay, last question." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Shoot," Chloe smiled.

"Will you go to dinner with me this week?" Beca asked hopeful.

"You just don't give up do you? You're like the fucking energizer bunny." Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yep, so you might as well just give in." Beca looked at the girl, a smirk prying on her lips. Chloe sat in the DJ's lap, putting her best thinking face on.

"I don't think I'm ready to give in yet." She replied. The song ended and Chloe got off of Beca's lap. "That will be 150 dollars please." Chloe smiled. Beca handed the girl 300 dollars.

"Keep the change." She said.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe bluntly asked.

"About you for some reason yes," Beca replied. "I'll see you Thursday for our 2nd date Chloe." Beca winked then walked out the room, leaving Chloe standing there speechless.

"Chloe," Luke's voice rang from behind the door. "Are you in here?" He asked

"Yes Luke," She replied. Luke opened the door and stared at the girl.

"Do you have my money?"

"Yes, here's 300 dollars." Chloe said handing him the cash.

"I thought I said 500 tonight." Luke said grabbing the cash from the red head's hand.

"What…since when? I don't have 500 on me Luke." Chloe started to panic.

"Since now, the night is still early so maybe you should get to work." Luke said walking out of the room. Chloe dropped onto the sofa and cried. Every time she felt something was going right, Luke would always come and fuck things up for her. Finally getting herself together, she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup, making sure she looked good. After all, she had to make another 200 dollars tonight, plus money for her food and bills.

"When will life decide to give me a break?" She sighed looking in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks had passed since Beca's and Chloe's "first date" and things were going great, at least that's what Beca thought. They had been on "5 dates" since; the two had been getting along amazingly, getting to know each other. It was a Tuesday night and Chloe had convinced Beca to come visit her at work again. The club was packed as it usually was since Chloe started working there. Beca approached Dan, who was the bouncer that night.

"Dan the man, what's up?" Beca smiled as she approached the huge man standing at the door.

"Beca, back again so soon," Dan raised an eyebrow at the small brunette.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of the ladies lately." Beca winked.

"You mean lady?"

"Shut up" Beca laughed.

"This girl has got you head over heels Becs. In the 2 years you've been coming here I've never seen you come this often. It's always been every Thursday, only the one time a week. Now it's every other day almost." Dan smirked.

"It's the only chance I get to sweep her off her feet since she works pretty much every day."

"And how's the sweeping her off her feet working for you?" Dan asked.

"It's getting there."

"She still won't let you take her on a real date huh?" Dan frowned.

"Tonight is the night, I have a feeling." She winked at the bigger man. "Anyways I'll see you later; I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." Beca smirked.

"Alright see you later, have fun." Dan winked.

Beca walked through the club and approached the bar. She saw Luke cleaning some glasses; he hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Luke Skywalker!" She called out to him.

"Beca, what did I say about calling me that?" Luke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That if I continued to call you that, I wouldn't be allowed back in here," Beca smiled.

"Exactly, so watch yourself or else you won't be able to see any of these pretty ladies again!" Luke smirked.

"Well its one pretty lady I'd be missing out on seeing." Beca said looking over at Chloe.

"Red head, really?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah something about her man, I'm trying to get to know her better, I want to take her out but she won't go on a real date with me. She says she works too much to date, so I can only see her here." Beca frowned. "Which reminds me, lay off would you? The girl works every day, I just want to take her out on one date." Beca pouted, Luke laughed and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do…so usual?" He asked.

"Yeah the usual please," Beca said.

"Coming right up," Luke smiled and went to go get her scotch.

Beca looked around for the red head but didn't see her.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Beca smiled and turned around to see the girl she was just looking for standing there.

"Yeah, you actually"

"Good to know, I'm glad to see you made it." Chloe smiled, she was genuinely happy to see the DJ.

"How could I miss our…" Beca scrunched her face and thought for a second. "7th date" She smiled.

"I guess it is technically our 7th date, time flies!" Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Here you go Becs it's on the house since I've been working this one too hard." He said nodding towards Chloe.

Thanks Luke!" Beca said, then turned to face Chloe and missed the death glare Luke shot at the red head.

"Well shall we?" Beca asked.

"Yeah sure," Chloe said nervously.

The 2 entered the back room and Beca took her usual spot on the couch. The music started and Chloe got in her usual position on the brunette's lap and began moving her hips against the shorter girl.

"God I missed you." Beca said her hands on the red head's thighs as she straddled her.

"I know I wish I could see you every day." Chloe frowned.

"Well you could if…" Beca was cut off.

"Beca don't, I told you I don't have time to date anyone, the only times I can see you are when I'm here, I know it sucks but it's all I can give to you."

"I know, it's just it sucks because…" Beca trailed off and looked away from the red head so they weren't making eye contact.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, she grabbed the brunette's chin and pulled her back so they had eye contact once again. Beca took a deep and braced herself.

"I really like you, and well I want you like…all the time." Beca swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well," Chloe put her mouth the DJ's ear. "How do you want me?" She whispered seductively. Beca shuddered at the close contact, and her heart beat picked up instantly.

"I really want you to fuck me Chloe…" Beca whispered, Beca had fucked Chloe in the past little while a few times, but never got anything in return and it was putting Beca's hormones into over drive. "I want you so bad it hurts, and I don't want you to get in trouble so…" Beca stopped talking when she felt the red head's hand slowly slide up her thigh.

"That was all you had to say Beca." Chloe whispered against her ear, again. She continued to rock her hips in Beca's lap, pressing herself harder into the brunette's softness. Chloe slowly got off Beca and pulled her off the sofa.

"What are you…?" Chloe put her finger to the brunette's mouth, and then slowly lifted Beca's t-shirt off of her. "Oh," was all Beca could think to say, already completely wet thanks to the taller woman. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, and then to the brunette's surprise she slowly leaned in and softly kissed her. This was their first time kissing; usually their dates consisted of lap dances, talking and Beca fucking Chloe. This was all new, and Beca loved every second of it. The kiss quickly progressed into something more when Chloe slid her tongue and massaged it against the brunette's. Beca always assumed Chloe would be a good kisser, but to actually be experiencing the kiss first hand was driving her insane. Chloe having enough with just kissing quickly laid the shorter woman on the sofa and straddled her, never losing contact with their mouths once. Chloe slowly slid one finger down the brunette's abs until she reached the button of her jeans.

"God," Beca breathed into the red heads mouth when she felt Chloe slowly start to undo her pants. Chloe slowly slid her hands back up Beca's stomach, making the brunette whimper. The red head smirked against the DJ's lips.

"Patience, we'll get there don't worry." She whispered, tracing her hands to the brunette's back she undid the girl's bra and slid it off her shoulders. Chloe pulled herself back from the smaller woman's lips and stared at her perky breasts. This was her first time seeing the brunette naked; she wanted to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Chloe brought a hand up to the girl's breasts and gently rubbed her thumb over her nipple, hardening it, causing Beca to let out a light moan. Chloe's gentle rubs soon turned into more as she began kneading Beca's one breast, slowly bringing her mouth down to the other, and tracing her tongue around the erect nipple. Eventually placing her mouth around it, she began sucking it gently, putting her teeth around it while she used her tongue to flick it inside her mouth.

"Chloe..." Beca breathed out. Chloe could sense the other girl's urgency; she decided to move on, still teasing her while doing so. She kept her mouth focused on the brunette's breast, but decided to focus her hands elsewhere. She used 2 fingers and traces it back downwards; reaching the girls pants she quickly slipped her hand inside the unbuttoned jeans and felt the wetness between her legs. She gently rubbed her fingers against the girl's clit making her choke.

"Let's get you out of these." Chloe said removing her face from the DJ's chest, she helped slide the girl's jeans off of her and she threw them to the ground. "That's better," She said as she stared at the brunette in her panties. Chloe brought her mouth back to the brunette's chest but slowly began placing kisses down her chest, to her stomach until she reached the girls cunt. She grabbed the girl's panties using her mouth and slowly started to slide them off, making Beca's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"God you're so fucking hot." Beca whispered as she felt her underwear come completely off. Chloe brought her head back up to Beca's mouth and gave her a quick kiss; she then brought her mouth to the brunette's ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She whispered seductively bringing her knee in between the DJ's thighs and pressing it against her cunt. Beca gasped as Chloe started pushing her knee into her, rubbing it up and down making Beca moan. Quickly Chloe brought her mouth back to the brunette's mouth to keep her from moaning to loudly, picking up her pace and pressing harder Beca began thrusting into her knee, begging for more contact. Eventually Chloe pulled her knee back and brought her hand in between the girls legs, using her 2 fingers she started to rub against the girls erected clit in circles, picking up the pace when she heard Beca's breathing turn into gasps. Without warning she slid her 2 digits into the girl's wet folds and brought her mouth down to the girl's cunt so her tongue could replace her fingers. She began massaging and biting the girls bud, thrusting in and out of her, each thrust harder and deeper making Beca breathe heavier and moan louder.

"Don't….stop." Beca whimpered. Chloe had no intention of stopping, instead she started to thrust harder and faster, Beca started to rock her hips to the rhythm of Chloe's fingers. The brunette could feel Chloe's hot breath inside her cunt, her tongue still working her clit, everything the red head was doing was so perfect.

"Fuck," Beca hissed as she felt her orgasm closing in, Chloe could feel it coming as well; she knew a thrust or 2 would send the girl into her screaming fit. Without warning Chloe shoved a third finger in and pressed her tongue as hard as she could against the DJ's clit and massaged faster, within seconds Chloe could feel the brunette tighten around her, letting out a long moan, she knew she had achieved full climax. Beca laid there breathing heavily for a moment before finally coming down from her high back to her senses.

"Chloe…god that was…amazing" Beca said trying to catch her breath. Chloe brought her lips to the DJ's and let her taste herself.

"Mm you taste good." Chloe whispered against her lips.

"That's always good to hear." She smirked.

"You should get dressed before someone walks in." Chloe said getting off of the DJ. Beca frowned.

"What's wrong now?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca got up and quickly started to put her clothes back on.

"Nothing," She said without making eye contact.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I want you!" Beca shot out.

"You just had me Beca." Chloe sighed, she walked up to the brunette who was now fully clothed and grabbed her hands. "Was it not good or something?" She asked.

"You were perfect…are perfect." Beca corrected herself.

"Then how else do you want me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Every way I can, emotionally and physically. I want to wake up beside you every morning; I want to be the only one who gets to see you naked, the only one who gets this." Beca placed her hand against the red heads heart, looking up at the red head with hope in her eyes. Chloe was speechless, she knew the DJ liked her, but she didn't know she felt that strong about her.

"Beca I…" Chloe was cut off.

"Don't tell me you don't have time, we'll make time. Unless if you don't want this, then say yes." Beca frowned. "I think…" Beca took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I think…I'm falling in love with you." She looked into the red head's eyes. "So please, say yes." She finished. Chloe stood there speechless, not having any idea what to say to the girl. Sure she had feelings for the brunette, but love? Love was something that didn't exist in Chloe's life, especially the one she's living now. Without warning, Chloe started to feel tears form in her eyes; she knew she had to leave before the brunette could see her. Without a word, she quickly ran out of the room leaving Beca standing there speechless.

…

Chloe had taken her time in the washroom, making sure she had herself together before seeing the DJ again, but before she could exit Stacie walked in.

"Here," Stacie held out her hand full of cash.

"What's this?" Chloe was confused.

"It's from Beca it's what she owes you. She said you weren't feeling good and ran into the bathroom and since she had to go, she gave it to me to give to you." Stacie handed her the money and left without another word. Chloe looked in her hand and counted 6, 100 dollar bills. Her stomach instantly dropped, guilt had finally taken its toll on her and began eating her alive, she knew she really fucked up this time. She took a minute then walked out of the bathroom but before she could get very far someone shoved her into one of the private rooms. Luke shoved her on the sofa and closed the door.

"Luke what the fuck," Chloe spat out.

"Shut up and listen to me closely." Luke said dangerously. "I know you've been hanging out with Beca a lot…" Luke was cut off.

"Luke I swear…" Luke cut Chloe off instantly.

"I don't care what you swear alright? Listen to me. If you tell Beca anything about what's going on between us, what you're doing here…you're dead Chloe...you and that blonde bitchy friend of yours who keeps coming around here to yell at me. No if's and's or but's, you keep your mouth shut and you'll live, got it?" Luke said angrily. Chloe was so scared she couldn't speak, instead she just nodded her head and the man left without another word. She knew he was serious, and she was scared to death for her and Aubrey, but she didn't know why the blonde was coming here behind her back, now she had 2 lives to worry about instead of just hers.

…

The next night Chloe was walking around the club, waiting for someone to approach her for a dance. She felt a hand grab her should and whipped around to see Luke standing behind her.

"You have a customer waiting for you in room 6, they specifically asked for you."

"Well why didn't they come find me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as you make me my money tonight, it doesn't concern me." Luke said before walking away. Chloe rolled her eyes and went to room 6, part of her was hoping it would be the brunette; instead she was met with Jesse.

"Jesse, hi…" Chloe said confused.

"Hi Chloe"

"If you're here to talk about Beca, I'm busy right now and I don't have time to really talk." Chloe said and to her surprise Jesse started laughing.

"I figured you'd say that. Here," he said throwing cash at her. "How long will that buy me?"

"A song," Chloe said.

"Good, that's all I need. Don't bother playing the music; I want you to hear what I have to say." Jesse said.

"Okay…" Chloe was confused, she had no idea what was going on. Jesse took a deep breath and glared at the red head in front of him.

"I know what you're doing." He shot out.

"Stripping…?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"No with Beca"

"Okay now I'm really confused, what am I doing with Beca? I only do what she asks me." Chloe replied, again making Jesse laugh.

"Please Chloe, maybe Beca is blind, but I see what's going on. You're using her for everything she is worth." Jesse spat out. Chloe eyes grew in horror. She knew what he said was true, but hearing someone say it shocked and hurt her, especially since she started developing feelings for the brunette.

"Jesse I…" Chloe was cut off.

"Don't. I paid for this session, we do what I want, and what I want is for me to talk and you to shut up and listen." Jesse stood up so he was inches from Chloe's face. "Beca is my best friend; she may come off cold, dark and closed off. Truth is she is all of those things, but she has the biggest heart I have ever seen. She's not one for relationships, she doesn't care for many people, for some reason she cares about you though. What you're doing is disgusting, and despicable. This girl has been nothing but nice to you and you just keep milking the cow for all it's worth. You want to continue to do that, that's fine but I won't sit here and watch it. So here is what's going to happen." Jesse pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Chloe. "This is Beca's address, when you're done your shift you're going to get your low life ass over to her house and tell her everything you've been doing. If you don't I will. It's her choice if she forgives you or not, but I will make sure she knows the real you…Word of advice, you might have more of a chance with her if you're the one to confess what you've doing." Jesse headed towards the door and turned back to look at Chloe. "Go do it tonight, or I do it tomorrow." Jesse said before exiting. Chloe dropped onto the sofa and thought about everything Jesse had just said. She knew he was right, but deep down inside; she didn't want to tell Beca in fear of what could happen.

…

Beca woke up from her sleep at 3:30am when she heard frantic knocking at her door, she quickly ran to open it and was shocked when she saw a very upset Chloe standing in front of her.

"Chloe what are you…?" Beca was cut off when Chloe's lips crashed into hers. Quickly pushing Beca back into her home, Chloe shut the door using her leg. Beca led the 2 to her bedroom; they both landed on her bed and held onto each other passionately. Beca was about to take things further, but before she could Chloe stopped her.

"I need to talk to you." Chloe whispered, tears falling down her cheek.

"About what," Beca asked. The 2 sat there in silence, Chloe couldn't bring the words out of her mouth to say what she had to say. "Chloe it's okay whatever it is we'll work through it…together." Beca smiled softly at the red head. Chloe took a deep breath and looked deep into the DJ's eyes.

"It's about…everything. Why we can't be together, and why I'm a stripper… who I really am." Chloe said. Beca nodded and sat up on the bed, preparing herself for what the red head was about to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe took a deep breath and looked into the brunette's eyes, searching for something. She wasn't quite sure what she was searching for, maybe she was searching for hope, or acceptance, or maybe she was just looking to be comforted. Whatever it was she was searching for, she found it when Beca grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her everything would be okay.

"Like I told you on our first date, my parents died when I was young. It was obviously a rough time, but thanks to my best friend Aubrey, I got through it and never lost myself." Tears began to form in Chloe's eyes. Beca squeezed her hand again, letting her know she was right there and wasn't going anywhere. "So as you can imagine, after I graduated high school, I was stuck with what to do. I wanted to go to school to be a lawyer, but I had no money, and no one would approve me for a loan." Chloe took a deep breath and buried her face into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Hey it's okay, take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Beca stroked the girls red hair.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, he'll…he'll kill me if he ever finds out." Chloe sobbed. Beca froze, she wasn't sure if she heard the girl properly.

"He'll…kill you? Who will kill you Chloe?" Beca was confused. Chloe took a minute then gathered herself.

"My friend from high school knew this guy, she said he loaned money to students to go to school. I knew it would be dangerous, but I also thought I'd have him paid off right away from working, and that I'd get a job after graduating." Chloe got up from her spot on Beca's bed and started to pace around the room.

"A loan shark Chloe that's insane!" Beca was shocked.

"I was desperate Beca! There was nothing else to do, I needed to get an education but had nowhere to go for the funds. This guy was the only one that offered me a way out. He seemed really nice at first, a kind guy, he felt bad for me when I told him my story…" Chloe trailed off when Beca grabbed her hands and stopped her from pacing.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay, just calm down and tell me what's going on." The brunette frowned.

"As time passed, I guess I wasn't paying him back quick enough because about a year after I graduated law school…he approached me with this big guy and he told me that my time was up and he wanted his money back now. When I told him I couldn't give it all to him because I didn't have it, I thought for sure the bigger guy with him was going to kill me…and sometimes I wish he did. Instead the guy took a good look at me and decided a new way for me to pay off my debt…" Chloe was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Chloe are you saying what I think you're saying?" Beca's jaw dropped.

"He told me I could work for him at his strip club and pay off my debt there and that's why I'm working at seductions….not because I want to, because I have to." Chloe started to sob again as Beca sat there shocked. A few minutes passed before Beca finally shook her head from her thoughts, she got up and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe got up and ran after the DJ.

"I'm going to fucking kill Luke, that's where I'm going." Beca said as she opened her front door.

"Beca no," Chloe yelled, she slammed the door before the brunette could leave. "Luke is a very powerful man; he threatened if I told anyone, if I told you that…he'd kill me and my best friend. You can't say anything Beca!" Chloe grabbed onto the DJ for dear life. "Please, my life depends on it." She cried.

"Fine then, we're going to go the cops!" Beca said angrily.

"Don't you see? A man like Luke has connections with the cops; if I go to the cops I'm dead. There is no way out of this Beca! I'm a stripper until I can pay him off, that's the only way." Chloe looked down at her feet in shame.

"Hey," Beca lifted the red heads chin so they were making eye contact. "Everything is going to be okay, I said I wasn't going anywhere and I'm not Chloe."

"Why though? Why would you want to stay with me after finding all this out?" Chloe was confused.

"I don't know why, I don't understand how but like I said, I think I'm falling in love with you…there's just something about you that captures me, like we're…" Chloe finishes the DJ's sentence.

"Soul mates, I know…I feel it too." Chloe said softly to the smaller woman.

"We'll get through this alright…just let me help you." Beca pleaded. Chloe began shaking her head. "Chloe stop let me help you."

"No, it's too dangerous, it's bad enough I have to worry about Aubrey's life along with my own, I can't add you to the list. This isn't your mess, it's mine."

"I want to be in your life though Chloe! I'm willing to make your mess mine, please let me help you."

"Beca please stop. I…I can't let you okay? I should get going this was a mistake." Chloe said, she walked to the bedroom to grab her stuff.

"Chloe don't do that! You're not going anywhere tonight! It's 4am. I'll leave it alone, just please don't leave me…stay the night." Beca approached the girl. The 2 stared into each other's eyes. Chloe eventually gave in and nodded. "Good, you can sleep in the guest room." Beca grabbed the red head's hand to show her where the room was located, but Chloe didn't budge. "What are you…?" Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips. The 2 shared a deep passionate kiss, eventually pulling away from each other to catch their breath.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, will you stay with me?" Chloe frowned at the brunette.

"Of course, I just wasn't sure if that's what you wanted."

"It is," Chloe replied. The 2 walked hand in hand to Beca's bedroom, Chloe feeling safer than she had felt in a long time fell asleep almost instantly with the DJ's arms wrapped around her.

…

Beca woke up the next morning and the red head beside her was missing. She instantly started to panic, but relaxed when she saw a note lying on the pillow beside her.

_Beca,_

_Last night was amazing; I haven't felt that safe in a long time, thank you. I had to leave early; I forgot I had some things to take care of. Here's my number, call me later and maybe we can get together tonight. Hope you slept well._

_Chloe_

_753-985-0431_

Beca smiled as she read the note. She found herself missing the red head, but at the same time she was glad she was gone because she too, had things to take care of.

Beca pulled into the strip club around 2pm; she knew it would be dead because it was so early. She walked right in and saw Luke sitting behind the bar reading the paper. She approached him and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Beca," The taller man smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise, you're here…early." Luke said checking his watch.

"Yeah I need to talk to you, is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Beca asked. Luke nodded his head and got up from him sitting position.

"Sure my office, follow me." He said walking around the bar to a door at the back of the club. The 2 walked in and Luke gestured towards a chair for Beca to sit.

"No thanks I'm good standing." Beca shook her head. Luke frowned sensing something was wrong with her.

"What's up, what did you need to talk to me about?" Luke eyed Beca as she reached in her wallet and handed him a blank check.

"What's this?" Luke raised an eyebrow, he decided he was going to play dumb and see where it goes.

"I know about your agreement with Chloe and it needs to stop. This is a blank check, write whatever she owes you on it, cash it and release her." Beca clenched her fists. Luke laughed as he watched the shorter woman attempt to hold her anger in.

"I can't accept this Beca, this isn't your problem, it's Chloe's." Luke shook his head. Beca scoffed at the taller man.

"Fine, I'll give the check to Chloe and she can give it to you if that's how you want to play it." Beca snarled at the man. Luke laughed even harder this time. "What's so fucking funny?" Beca snapped.

"I'm not accepting your money, Chloe had her chance to pay off the debt, and she couldn't and now she works for me until it's paid off." Luke smirked.

"That's bullshit! What's the difference in me paying you and Chloe paying you by working it off? Money is money Luke, you're a smart guy you should know that." Beca said, again making Luke laugh.

"Oh Beca…Beca…Beca, you just don't get it. Do you know how much that red headed bitch pulls in for me every night? My customer base has gone way up since she started working here. I'm not letting go of her that easily, I'm keeping her around for as long as I can." Luke smiled contently, like he was proud of himself.

"Fuck you if you think you are that wasn't your deal Luke. You can't just force the girl to work here forever from one lousy loan. She's better than this place! She has a future." Beca snapped.

"Watch me," Luke smiled.

"Like hell I will!" Beca started to charge at the guy, but with a flick of his wrist someone had grabbed Beca and she was being lifted off the ground and hauled out of Luke's office. "This isn't over Luke!" Beca yelled at him fighting off the big bouncer.

"You're right, it isn't over." Luke said to himself.

…

Beca drove as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going, and it wasn't until she pulled into a familiar drive way that she realized she was at Jesse's house. She got out of her car and knocked on his door frantically. Jesse opened it immediately with a worried look sketched on his face.

"Beca what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jesse moved to the side to let his best friend in.

"I'm so fucking furious right now." Beca walked into the living room and threw herself on the couch.

"So Chloe told you I'm assuming?" Jesse asked.

"Yes…wait what you knew? She told you?" Beca was confused.

"No I sort of just figured it out on my own, it wasn't until I confronted her that I got confirmation. I told her to tell you how she'd been using you or I would. I made her choose, I'm glad she took the high road." Jesse sat down beside Beca. The DJ's jaw dropped and she stared ahead. "Beca are you…?" Jesse began but was cut off.

"She's…been using me?" Beca sat there thinking for a while, a frown quickly formed on her face upon realization. "She's been using me…" She repeated.

"Wait what…she never told you?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What were you so mad about then?" Jesse asked.

"Luke's been making Chloe work at the strip club to pay off a debt she had from law school, long story." Beca said with no emotion what so ever.

"Oh," Was all Jesse could muster out, a part of him felt badly for the red head, the other part felt even worse for his best friend sitting beside him. "Beca I'm so sorry, I had no idea…it makes so much sense now though." Jesse softly said.

"How so," Beca scoffed.

"Well she must have felt pretty desperate and she probably felt scared and like she had no way out, then you came along…flashing all that money and she probably…saw a way out through you." Jesse frowned when he saw the DJ's face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I thought there was something special between us…" Beca trailed off.

"Maybe there is Becs, you need to talk to her. Give her a chance to explain herself, I had no idea what her situation was at first, now I can kind of understand more as to why she did it." Jesse put his hand on the Dj's shoulder. "Just talk to her and hear her out, okay?" Jesse asked.

"I have to go…I'll see you later Jesse." Beca left in a hurry. She was so upset with everything; she didn't know what to do. She hated change so much, and the one time she starts changing her life around for someone who she thought was special, she was getting royally screwed.

…

Beca was sitting in her house, watching TV when she heard loud knocking coming from her front door. She quickly ran to open it. Before she could even comprehend who was at her door, she was being shoved into her own home. She quickly realized Chloe was standing in front of her, smacking her.

"Ow Chloe what the fuck," Beca hissed.

"What the fuck did you do Beca?" Chloe yelled.

"What did I do? What did you do? You used me!" Beca spat out.

"I went home to my apartment just now and the whole fucking place was torn apart, there was blood….Aubrey is missing! What the fuck did you do? I told you to stay the fuck out of this, to not talk to Luke. What did you do?" Chloe cried. Beca stood there, speechless. She had no idea what to say, she knew technically this was her fault, and if the blonde was dead, the death would be on her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey awoke in a dark dampen room, her head was pounding and she was terrified not having any idea of where she was. She attempted to move her arms but they were tied behind her. She slightly started to remember what happened. She remembered being at home, making dinner, some brunette knocking at her door, and when she opened it 2 men grabbed her. She put up a fight but they were too strong for her. She then realized where she was, she was in what seemed like a basement, but she couldn't really see anything. She knew one thing for sure though: she was being held hostage.

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to join us." A voice said in the distance.

"Who's there," Aubrey asked terrified.

"Shut up," the man replied.

"Ryan, that's no way to treat our guest, be nice. How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked Aubrey.

"Seriously who's there?"

"What, you don't recognize my voice? You should, you've yelled at me enough times to know it." The man replied.

"Luke…?" Aubrey asked in a small voice.

"Ding ding ding! Guess she's not a dumb blonde after all." Luke said to the other man. He walked so he was standing in front of Aubrey. Aubrey couldn't really see him until someone turned the light bulb on hanging above her head. The light was very bright, it was almost blinding.

"Where am I….what's going on?" Aubrey began to panic trying to get her hands loose.

"Don't even try it bitch." The man Ryan said to her.

"You, thanks to your amazing friend Chloe, are in my basement. I decided to hold you hostage for now, to send a message to her, hopefully she receives it." Luke explained.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Don't you dare fucking touch her." Aubrey spat out.

"Shut the fuck up." Ryan slapped her hard across her face. Tears began to pour down Aubrey's face, she was terrified, she was alone, no one could save her, and knowing the type of man Luke was, she knew she wouldn't have a lot of time left.

"Chloe is fine…for now. You will be too, if Chloe cooperates with me that is." Luke smirked. He began to walk circles around the blonde's chair. "You know, I don't think red really cares about you." Luke stopped walking once he was in front of Aubrey. He got down on one knee and grabbed her face so that they were making eye contact.

"Chloe cares about me; you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Aubrey cried.

Luke laughed and shook his head. "If she did care about you, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean; you don't know what you're talking about." Aubrey shook her head, trying to shake the thought roaming around her brain.

"It's quite simple, I told her to not tell anyone, and especially not Beca about our little arrangement we have going on. I told her if she said anything, I would kill you and her both. What does she do the next day? Tells her little fucking girlfriend all about it and that is why you're in this mess. Still think she cares about you?" Luke smirked.

Aubrey's mind went blank. She knew deep down inside Chloe cared about her, but why would she risk their lives and tell Beca about what was going on? If she was going to tell anyone, why didn't she tell the cops? Aubrey shook her head and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Please just let me go, I swear I won't say anything." Aubrey cried. Her sobs immediately stopped upon feeling a hard trash to her face.

"I said shut the fuck up." The man Ryan yelled.

"You better listen to him." Luke said. He pressed his lips to Aubrey's ear. "This guy has major anger issues." He whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Aubrey sobbed.

"To get the point across to Chloe, that she can't just expect to tell people about our agreement and there not be any consequences. You're lucky you're still alive. I should be killing you and sending her your head in the mail." Luke smiled; Aubrey saw pure evil in him.

"No please don't" Aubrey screamed, she tried getting her hands loose again, but before she could get far there was another smack to her face, this time Luke was the one to hit her.

"Do you ever shut up?" Luke grabbed his forehead. "You're giving me a fucking headache with all your whining. Just shut the fuck up and listen." Luke grabbed her face and pulled it towards him. "I will not kill you if Chloe listens to me, and does everything I ask her to do." Luke said, relaxing his hands on the blonde's cheeks.

"What does she have to do…?" Aubrey winced, thinking she was going to get slapped again for talking. Instead Luke let go of her face and laughed. Aubrey could feel her body start to shake, she was petrified and all she wanted was Chloe to be with her, to comfort her.

"It's simple really," Luke smiled; he started to walk circles around the blonde again. "All she needs to do is lure her girlfriend to my warehouse, and I'll take care of the rest. Not that hard of a job, shouldn't be a problem…Unless she ends up choosing her girlfriend over you of course." Luke smiled when he saw the blonde's eyes grow 2 sizes bigger.

"You're going to kill…?" Aubrey couldn't finish her sentence, just saying the words made her sick.

"Yes, I'm going to fucking kill her. I wouldn't have to if she didn't come to my office and start threatening me. I can't afford to risk her fucking everything up for me. She's not just some girl who nobody gives a fuck about, she's Beca Mitchell. The Beca Mitchell, hottest DJ in LA with loads of cash floating around..." Luke stopped walking when he was behind Aubrey; he put his hands on the blonde's shoulders automatically making her tense up.

"It really is a shame though, I really enjoyed Beca. She was my favourite customer." Luke sighed and went silent for a moment. "Oh well, you win some you lose some. Anyways I should get back upstairs, people are probably wondering where I went." Luke patted the blonde's shoulders and walked away. When he reached the door he turned around so he was facing the blonde. "Ryan here is going to keep you company, try not to piss him off, he isn't the best company when he's angry." Luke smiled; he waved and walked out the door without looking back. Aubrey just stared at the door, her mind was racing, and her heart was beating out of her chest. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but for some reason the tears just wouldn't come, maybe that was a good thing though. Last thing she wanted to do was give another reason for Ryan to do anything else to her.

…

Beca stood at the front door speechless, she tried to open her mouth and say something, anything but the words wouldn't come out. She knew she fucked up; Aubrey was all Chloe had left in this world and because of her she could be dead. Beca shook her head from her thoughts.

"Chloe I…" She was cut off by the red head's hand slapping her across the face.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me you went to talk to him I swear to god Beca I will fucking kill you!" Chloe screamed through her tears. Beca dropped her head, she looked up at the red head, and looked into her eyes she saw a different person. Her sparkle wasn't there, her softness was missing, and it was replaced with hatred and anger.

"Chloe I'm so…sorry." Beca said in her smallest voice.

"Are you fucking serious Beca? I asked you one thing, to not talk to him. I told you what was on the line and you went and did it anyways knowing very well you were putting mine and Aubrey's life in danger." Chloe started slapping Beca body, she was crying uncontrollably. "She is all I have Beca, and he took her away from me, he took my sister away. It's all you fucking fault! Why did you have to go?" Chloe cried. Beca quickly grabbed her and held her, the red head tried everything in her power to fight her off but Beca wouldn't budge, she only held on tighter. "Let me go I don't want you to touch me!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe please let me explain, I'm so sorry." Beca cried out, she felt terrible for the taller woman, she wished it was her that went missing instead of the blonde.

Eventually Chloe gave up fighting Beca off, and fell into her embrace, crying. Beca stood there holding the red head tightly, she held her as if holding her was going to make all her problems disappear. After a while Chloe's sobs began to die down.

"Why did you go there?" Chloe whispered, still hurt by what the brunette had done. Beca took a deep breath, and released the red head so that they were making eye contact.

"I went there to pay off your debt. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't take the money." Beca softly said. Chloe's eyes immediately relaxed, and just like that Beca saw the hatred disappear, still though, her eyes didn't look the same, they still had lots of pain and suffering flowing inside them.

"Beca I…I don't know what to say…why would you do that for me?" Chloe whispered.

"I didn't want you working there anymore especially when it was being forced upon you. So I figured I'd pay off your debt." Beca looked down at her feet; she sighed and looked back up at Chloe. "He wouldn't take the money though, he said you make him too much money and you bring in a lot of customers. He said that you're going to work for him until he says it's enough, of course that didn't sit well with me so I…." Beca trailed off.

"You what," Chloe asked.

"I…threatened him, I told him it wasn't over and he had me thrown out of his office. I swear Chloe the only reason I said something to him was because I thought he was going to take my money, I didn't realize he was that much of a fucking snake or I wouldn't have said anything at all." Beca started to cry. The 2 stood there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. Chloe was still very upset with Beca, but she sort of understood why the DJ did what she did.

"I don't know what to do Beca…" Chloe finally broke the silence. "I don't know if she's dead or alive, I don't know if he's looking for me to finish me off as well. I don't know anything, that's what's killing me the most. I just want to know if she's alive, if she's okay…where she is." Chloe started to cry again.

"Hey," Beca gently grabbed the red heads face. "I think…she's fine, I have a feeling. Luke would have had you both killed if he was that pissed. I think he might just be trying to send you a message…send me a message." Beca closed her eyes to think.

"Beca I wasn't home when Aubrey was taken; they probably would have taken me too!"

"Chloe, if Luke really wanted you, he'd have you. You don't think a man like Luke wouldn't have you followed? If he wanted you dead, you would be." Beca calmly said.

"So what do I do? I can't just confront him, who knows what he'll do to me." Chloe shook her head in fear. Beca pressed her fingers to her temples, she knew she had to come up with a plan, and fast.

"Actually, that's exactly what you're going to do." Beca said. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy? I am not talking to him." Chloe shook her head.

"Chloe stop, listen to me." Beca grabbed the taller woman's hands. "He did all of this to make a statement. You belong to him, and maybe if you go to work and just continue your regular shift he might say something about Aubrey." Chloe shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I can't just go to work and pretend like everything is fucking fine Beca." Chloe spat out.

"Chloe you're going to have to, it's the only way to find out about Aubrey. You're going to be fine, like I said a man like Luke has lots of power you said. If he wanted you dead, you would be." Beca softly said. "While you're at work, I'm going to try to figure out what's going on. I have a plan, I am good friends with one of the bouncers there…I know it's a long shot, but he might help me out." Beca said hopeful.

"Beca you can't go back, he'll have you killed!" Chloe started to panic. Beca quickly grabbed her wrists.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to bring Jesse along, we'll sneak by to see him and leave without being noticed…I promise." Beca said. "Besides, this is my fault. I have to do this okay; I know I don't know Aubrey. From what you've told me though, she's seems like an amazing person who only ever looked out for you; she doesn't deserve to pay for my mistake." Beca frowned. Chloe just sat there thinking, not knowing what to say next.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" She said worriedly. "What if he's expecting me to come back? What if this was his plan, for me to find him so he can finish me off…" Chloe said softly. Beca thought for a bit, she knew Chloe had a good point. She had to think of a way to make sure she knew Chloe would be okay, and if she wasn't Beca could get help. Suddenly she had a realization.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Beca said.

"What is?" Chloe asked confused.

"I'll send my friends that have never been to the strip club before to go and make sure your there and working. They can keep a close eye on you that way; maybe even buy a lap dance each from you to make sure everything is fine. If they don't see you, they can let me know and I'll get help. I'll make sure they stay your whole shift." Beca said.

"Beca I don't know…" Chloe said worriedly.

"We don't have a choice, Luke has never seen them before, I'll get 2 of them to go in before your shift so it's not suspicious, and then another 2 can go in midway through and relieve the others. Luke will have no idea. That way we have eyes the whole time, but it's not suspicious. If we have 2 people just stay there 8 hours, he might catch on. If we switch off though, he won't have any reason to think anything." Beca pulled out her phone. "I'm going to make a couple of phone calls, you should get some rest. I know you're freaked out and you won't be able to sleep, but you should at least try. We have 4 hours before we have to be there, I need to make sure everything goes smoothly." Beca said. Chloe stood there for a while, and then eventually nodded.

"Okay, I guess it's all I can do. I owe it to Aubrey, she's in this mess because of me, and so if she's still alive, I'll do whatever it takes to get her out." Chloe said, not having any idea of 'whatever it takes' would require doing, she would soon find out though.


	7. Chapter 7

_12 years earlier…_

_Chloe was sitting in her living room watching TV with Aubrey; her parents would be out a bit later so they allowed her to have the blonde sleep over that night. It was a rainy stormy night, Chloe was always afraid of thunderstorms so she and Aubrey decided to watch TV, to help get her mind off of the storm._

"_Are you feeling sleepy yet?" Aubrey turned down the volume on the TV. Chloe just shook her head and grabbed onto the pillow she was cuddling. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go to bed until her parents got home, she always felt safer when they were home. ""Okay, I'm going to grab a glass of water, want anything?" Aubrey stood up from the couch and faced the red head._

"_I'll have some water too please." Chloe smiled. Aubrey went to the kitchen. Chloe was just about to turn the volume back up on the TV when there was a loud knock at the door. Chloe froze, her mind going straight to the horror film that she and Aubrey had watched a few days back. _

"_Who would be knocking at your door at 10pm?" Aubrey came back from the kitchen._

"_I don't know but I have a bad feeling, I don't want to answer it." Chloe frowned. Aubrey gave the red head a reassuring smile._

"_Chloe I'm here, we'll be fine. It's probably just my parents checking in or something, come on." Aubrey walked to the door to answer it._

"_Bre don't" Chloe whined. The blonde had already opened the door though. "Who is it?" Chloe asked when she saw the blonde freeze._

"_I'm looking for the daughter of Patricia and Jack Beale." The man said. Chloe quickly walked to the front door and was met with 2 police officers standing in the door way._

"_I'm their daughter…" Chloe got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Sweetie, we've been instructed to take you to your grandparents house." One of the police officers said in a calming voice. "There's been an accident; your grandparents will explain everything." Chloe looked over at Aubrey and she could see terror in the Blonde's eyes. She knew at that moment her world had ended. Chloe shook her head._

"_No, tell me now what happened." She panicked. The 2 police officers both frowned._

"_I'm afraid we have to follow our instructions, it was your grandparents wish." The one police officer replied._

"_I want to call them; I'm not leaving her until I find out what's going on." Chloe felt her chest tighten. She had never been so scared in her life, if it wasn't for Aubrey grabbing her into a hug she probably would have fainted. Both cops nodded and allowed the red head to call her grandparents._

"_Hello Grandma? No I'm fine. Yes they are here. I want to know what's going on grandma I'm not going anywhere until I find out… What accident are they talking about? No I told you, I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on!" Chloe raised her voice. "Grandma please…" Chloe whispered into the phone. Aubrey approached her best friend and watched her facial expression as it went from confused and worried to hopeless and destroyed. "What are you talking about? Are they okay? I don't understand… What happened?" Chloe began to cry. Aubrey quickly grabbed onto her best friend but was pushed off by the red head. "What do you mean they didn't make it? They're my parents they can't be gone!" Chloe began to sob into the phone. "I don't want to go anywhere! I want my mom and dad." Chloe hung up and threw the phone at the wall._

"_Chloe…" Aubrey approached the red head._

"_They're gone Bre. My parents are gone! There was an accident and they….they didn't…" Chloe couldn't finish her sentence, her crying overpowered her. Aubrey instinctively grabbed the red head into her embrace and held her. Both girls cried in each other's arms._

"_Chloe…I'm so sorry, please don't leave me." Aubrey cried when she felt the red head try to escape her hold. Chloe fell to the ground, Aubrey following her. She cried into her best friend's chest as Aubrey stroked her hair. Chloe's family was Aubrey's 2__nd__ family, so the pain and hurt that Chloe was feeling, Aubrey was going through the same. Seeing her best friend like this was killing her she knew there was nothing she could do. She grabbed the red head's face and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were swimming with pain and fear._

"_I'm all alone Bre, I have no one. My world is gone." Chloe cried._

"_Chloe, I know I'm not your parents, I know I'm not even family, but you're my best friend, my life, and that makes us sisters. I know I can't take away the hurt you are going through right now, I know I can't bring your parents back…" Aubrey grabbed the red head's head and pulled it into her neck. "All I can do is promise you, right here, right now. I will never leave you Chloe. As long as you have me, you will never be alone. We will get through this, together. It will be hard, but I promise you I will not let you fall, I will never let you lose yourself. Until the day I die I will protect you with my life, please remember, you're never alone as long as I am here." Aubrey whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Chloe" Aubrey stroked her hair._

"_Thank you Bre, I can't do this without you, please don't leave me." Chloe cried into her best friend._

"_I will never leave you, I promise. Let's go to your grandparents okay?" Aubrey said. "I'll be right with you the whole time; I'll never leave your side Chlo." Aubrey whispered._

…

Chloe woke up to someone shaking her. She was sweating and tears covered her face. For a minute she forgot where she was and what was going on, then when she saw Beca's face everything came back to her.

"Are you okay, you were screaming?" Beca said worriedly.

"Sorry, I have night terrors sometimes." Chloe replied trying to get herself together.

"About what Chloe, because those were some pretty scary screams…" Beca frowned. Chloe sighed, and wiped away her tears.

"The night I found out my parents died. Aubrey was with me, I guess my conscious got the best of me and I dreamt of her, and what happened." Chloe looked down at her knees.

"You're shaking…" Beca curled into the red head and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to dream about that today out of all days." She whispered into her ear. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you Chlo…" Beca rubbed the red heads arms. "I promise though, I will do whatever it takes to get Aubrey back for you okay?" Beca softly said. Chloe shook her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Aubrey made me a promise that'd she'd never leave me and she'd always be by my side, now look where she is." Chloe started to cry.

"It's not her fault Chlo, it's mine. That's why I will do whatever I can to make sure we get her back alive, and safe." Beca whispered. She held Chloe for a good while as the taller woman cried into her. Eventually Chloe's cries died down, and she looked up at the brunette who was holding her.

"What time is it?" Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Almost 6:30, you have an hour and a half before you have to be at work." Beca frowned.

"You mean I have an hour and a half left of my life." Chloe whispered.

"Don't think like that, our plan will work. I already talked to my friends, they'll be here shortly to meet you and discuss the details. I know you're scared; you have every reason to be. Try to be strong for Aubrey though." Beca said.

"Aubrey was always the strong one. She held it together for both of us. How am I supposed to hold it together for her when I can't even hold it together for myself?" Chloe frowned.

"It's what Aubrey would want, do it for her. As much as you think you can't, I know you can." Beca looked into the red head's eyes, and she pressed a soft lip to Chloe's cheek. The doorbell interrupted them before things could go any further. "That must be the gang, let's go." Beca gave another quick kiss to Chloe and got out of her bed to get the door.

Beca opened the door to reveal her friends standing there. Chloe walked down and was met with a bunch of strangers, 3 girls and a guy.

"Chloe, these are my friends, Cynthia Rose". Beca gestured towards a taller African American woman, "Amy," Beca gestured to a bigger blonde woman. "Lilly," Beca gestured to a taller Asian woman, "this is Benji". Beca pointed to a taller gentleman with curly brown hair. "And you know Jesse," Beca said, Jesse giving the red head a small smile and a nod. Everyone said hello, and head towards the living room to discuss plans.

"So this is the girl Beca has fallen head over heels for?" Amy smiled, red formed on the DJ's face making everyone laugh.

"Shut up Amy." Beca rolled her eyes. "Yes this is the girl I have told you all about, she is also the girl you will be watching over tonight." Beca said sternly.

"Okay so explain the plan to us again." Cynthia Rose said.

"Okay, you 4 are going to split into 2 groups. One group will go in to the strip club now and wait for Chloe to arrive, carefully, but not noticeable you're going to watch her and make sure everything looks okay. If you do not see her by 8:15, that'll mean something is wrong, you give me a text and I will get help. If you do see her, you will watch her strip; act like you're enjoying yourselves. Half way through you will get a lap dance to check in on her. Around 11 you will leave, and group 2 will take your place. Same goes for you guys, keep a close eye on her but don't be noticeable. Around 1am, get a lap dance and check in on her. You guys will stay there until they kick you out, then I will make sure she leave the strip club. Does everyone understand?" Beca asked. Everyone nodded looking around at one another.

"What will you do?" Lilly whispered. Beca sighed and closed her eyes.

"Lil, you need to speak up. We talked about this." Beca sternly said.

"Sorry, what will you do?" Lili repeated a titch louder.

"Jesse and I will sneak around so no one spots us, my buddy Dan should be working tonight. I am going to attempt to get information from him on Aubrey's status and whereabouts." Beca said.

"Isn't that dangerous Bec, don't they hate you now?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I'll be fine." Beca said. "Now everyone understands their jobs, the first group should head over to seductions now, we'll meet up at 3am to make sure everyone is okay, got it?" Everyone nodded and got up.

"Amy and I will take first shift." Cynthia Rose said. "If that's okay with you guys," Cynthia Rose asked Benji and Lilly.

"Fine by me," Benji said. Lili nodded her head quickly.

"Good, at least I'll look like I fit in with a lesbian by my side." Amy muttered.

"Okay guys, if you sense any danger, get out. Text updates let me know you're okay." Beca said to Cynthia Rose and Amy.

"Yes master." Amy replied. The 2 girls left without another word, everyone following them except Chloe and Jesse.

"I hope this is going to work Beca." Jesse said worriedly.

"Have faith Jess, it's all we can do."

"I should go get ready." Chloe said, both nodded, Chloe left the room without another word.

30 minutes later Chloe walked into the living room and Beca's jaw dropped when she saw how beautiful the red head had made herself. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful before, but she was tired, strained, and crying.

"The wonders of makeup," Chloe gave the DJ a small smile when she saw the look on her face.

"You look…amazing." Beca stared at the girl.

"Thanks"

"Are you nervous?" Beca asked she knew it was a dumb question to ask but she wanted to know where the girl's head was at.

"Yes, very but I am going to hold it together for Aubrey, I need to get her back." Chloe frowned. Beca nodded and looked at her phone.

"Its 7:30, you should go." Beca walked up to the red head. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded.

"You'll be okay, just be aware and if you feel danger, scream and run, do whatever you can okay?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded, she went to say something but was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it and nearly dropped it when she saw Aubrey's name on the screen.

"Beca, oh my god what do I do?" Chloe asked showing the DJ her phone.

"Answer it; it's either her, or Luke calling to make a point." Beca frowned. Chloe took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass to work if you want Aubrey to live." The voice said and hung up the call before Chloe could respond. Chloe lowered the phone and stared at Beca.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Beca panicked.

"Aubrey is alive; whoever just called told me to get my ass to work if I want Aubrey to live." Chloe softly said.

"Well that's good; at least we know she's alive." Beca said, frowning when she saw the look on the taller woman's face.

"It's good, but I'm scared to find out what's going to happen when I get there…" Chloe frowned.

"Well, you won't know until you get there, try not to worry. Aubrey is alive, and I have people looking out for you. It's all going to be okay." Beca grabbed the older woman and held her. "Just please be careful" She whispered.

"You too Beca, I don't want anything happening to you either." Chloe whispered. "I care about you a lot, I know I messed up and I used you, but I was scared and didn't know what else to do…Especially when I started developing feelings for you." Chloe closed her eyes.

"It's in the past; we can talk about it later. Right now, you have to go to work, and I have a friend to go see." Beca moved her head so she was looking at Chloe. Both gently shut their eyes and leaned into each other's lips. Kissing each other, the kiss was soft but firm at the same time lasting only a moment. "Maybe after all this is done, I can take you out on a real date…if you want that is." Beca pulled away from Chloe's lips.

"I want that very much." Chloe smiled. "I'll see you tonight, 3am. Be safe." She looked at the brunette one last time, deep down inside she was afraid this might be her last time seeing her. The 2 parted ways, not knowing what the road ahead had waiting for them. Both scared, both worried, and both falling harder and harder for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to the strip club felt like hours, in reality it was only 15 minutes. When Chloe pulled into the parking it was 7:45. She sat in her car, debating if she should just turn around and leave. Then she remembered her best friend, who needed her. Her best friend that has always been there for her protected her. Now it was Chloe's time to repay her. Before Chloe could even exit her car there was a loud knock on her car window, she turned around and saw one of the bouncers from the club. She took a deep breath and opened her car door.

"Boss wants to see you," the bouncer told her before she could even step outside. Chloe couldn't speak if she wanted to; instead she opted for a nod. She locked her car and followed the large man. She had never been so nervous in her life, she felt more nervous in this moment then she did when she saw the 2 cops at her door on the night of her parent's death.

The bouncer entered the club, and to Chloe's surprise, didn't walk towards Luke's office. He was going towards the basement. She caught a quick glimpse at Cynthia Rose and Amy; giving them a quick nod she continued to follow the large man. Chloe could feel a large lump begin to form in her throat. She knew it wasn't a good sign to go to the basement, but she remembered she was doing this for her best friend, her sister.

"He's waiting inside for you," The bouncer pointed to the door. "I'll be out here waiting, so don't try anything." He gave Chloe a cold look that sent shivers down her spine. She slowly turned the door knob and entered the room. She could hear noises in the distance, noises that sounded like crying. Chloe's heart stopped when she recognized the cry, it was the same cry she heard the night her parents died: Aubrey. Chloe quickly followed the sound of the cry, but was quickly stopped by a larger man who blocked her way.

"Not so fast red," The bouncer said. He quickly searched Chloe for any weapon or microphones; once he was satisfied he nodded his head. "She's good boss." The man said.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill her best friend in front of her." Luke said walking out from behind the larger man. "Chloe, it's so nice of you to finally join us." Luke grinned.

"Where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked in her smallest voice.

"You're not allowed to ask fucking questions. I'm the only one who will be talking right now got it?" Luke raised his voice. Chloe nodded her head in agreement and forced herself to listen to what the man had to say. "So, I tell you to not tell Beca anything about our agreement, and you do. What did I say I would do if you told her, or anyone for that matter?" Luke asked. Chloe stood there silently. "You can answer that one." Luke reassured her. The red head took a deep breath.

"You would kill me and Aubrey." Chloe answered shakily.

"Correct," Luke shouted. "Yet you did it anyways, knowing what the terms of our agreement were." Luke took a step closer to the taller woman. "Now, lucky for you I can be an easy going guy, I know everyone makes mistakes. Hell that's why you're working for me right?" Luke asked. Chloe just stared at the man, fear overpowering her to the point she was sure he could smell it on her. "Luckily for you, I'm a second chance type of guy. So I have your friend, she's alive and safe. I'm willing to keep it that way if you can do something for me in return." Luke said.

"I want to see her first." Chloe replied, instantly regretting the words as soon as they escaped her.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked furiously. "You don't make fucking demands you bitch, I do." Luke raised his hand like he was going to slap her. He slowly lowered it. "You're lucky you work tonight or I'd be bruising you're fucking face worse than Blondie's." Luke spat. He took a minute to regain himself and smiled. "Follow me," He turned and walked into the distance. Chloe hesitantly followed the man, she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to see. She knew her feelings were correct upon seeing her best friend tied to a chair. Blood and bruises covered her once beautiful face.

"Aubrey oh god no," Chloe rushed to her best friend and grabbed her face so she could look into her eyes. The blonde's eyes were full of fear and pain. "Please Aubrey talk to me, let me know you're okay." Chloe cried. Luke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"She's breathing isn't she?" He smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Chloe screamed, tears pouring down her face. "How dare you!" Chloe spat out. Luke raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers at the bouncer then pointed to her and Aubrey. The man approached them both, Chloe flinched at first, and then she heard a loud smack and scream come from her best friend sitting beside her. "No stop!" Chloe cried she grabbed onto the blonde, trying to shield her.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me like that again. I'll tell you what I did; I spared yours and your best friend's life. Show a little gratitude." Luke said coldly. Chloe shook, squeezing onto her best friend for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey, I love you so much please hang on" Chloe whispered.

"Are you ready to hear me out now? Or would you like Ryan to keep going until you do?" Luke asked. Chloe choked and squeezed the blonde even tighter.

"No I'll hear you out, please just leave her alone." Chloe cried.

"Good, listen closely." Luke entangled his fingers together and pursed his lips. "I am willing to spare her life and yours if you are willing to do something for me in return." Luke said.

"Anything, I'll do anything just let her go." Chloe quickly responded. Luke smirked and laughed at the red head's response.

"We'll see about that…" Luke laughed.

…

"Where is she? It's 8:13. Beca said to text her at 8:15." Cynthia Rose looked around the strip club.

"I don't know she did go into the room with the bigger man, maybe something happened. Maybe we should have text Beca sooner! It's almost been 30 minutes." Amy said worriedly.

"No, Beca said to wait until 8:15, so that's what we'll do." Cynthia Rose looked at her phone. "It's 8:14…"

"I hope she's okay, Beca would be heartbroken if anything happened to her." Amy frowned.

"I know, poor girl never allows any change in her life, and then the one time she does all this happens. She's going to be mortified of any change at all after this…" Cynthia Rose replied.

"Yeah, I always thought she needed to see a therapist about her whole fear for change. Now I really can see why she was so scared of it." Amy muttered. Both girls sat there for a minute, looking around. "It's 8:15, should I text her?" Amy said looking at her phone. Cynthia Rose debated whether they should wait another minute or not.

"Um…" She wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm going to text her." Amy said.

"No wait, what if we text her and she comes out in a few minutes, what's a few more minutes going to do?" Cynthia Rose replied.

"Beca will know if we waited a few more minutes when she receives the text after 8:15. I don't know about you, but an angry Beca is not what I want to deal with." Amy said typing out a text message.

"Wait," Cynthia Rose snapped her fingers. Amy shot her head up and looked over to where the other girl was looking.

"Oh thank god," Amy breathed when she saw the red head walking around the room, smiling.

…

"Do you seriously think these disguises are going to work?" Jesse asked looking himself in the rear view mirror of the car.

"They'll have to or we're dead." Beca replied.

"I see him, he doesn't look too busy. We should go now." Jesse said going to open the car door.

"Wait," Beca snapped. She pointed to a man walking out of the club, towards his car.

"Shit, that would have been bad." Jesse said when he realized it was Luke walking out of the club.

The 2 watched the man very carefully, trying to lay low. If he recognized them, their plan would be over. They would be dead in minutes.

"Shit," Beca hissed when she saw Luke looked their way. Panicking she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Jesse and pressed their lips together. Jesse's eyes shot wide open when he felt his best friend's lips against his. The 2 sat in Beca's car making out for a moment, Beca eventually backed away and looked back over to where Luke was and saw him driving off in his car. "That was close," she said looking over at Jesse. "Oh my god, are you seriously smiling right now?" She scoffed.

"You…you kissed me!" Jesse grinned.

"Jesse now is not the time, I'm still gay, and I still like pussy. I only did it because it was the first thing that came to my mind, don't read into it." Beca rolled her eyes.

"So kissing me was the first thing that came to your mind huh?" Jesse smirked. Beca scoffed and punched his arm as hard as she could. "Ow," Jesse moaned.

"Come on let's go, who knows when Luke will be back." Beca said getting out of the car. The 2 quickly walked to where Dan was and approached him.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked. Jesse rolled his eyes at how stupid the man clearly was. He still wasn't convinced their disguises were that great.

"Dan, it's me," Beca said in a low voice. Dan's eyes grew 2 sizes bigger.

"What are you doing here? They'll kill you if he sees you around here!" Dan whispered.

"I know, I need your help Dan please."

"Beca, I can't he'll kill me too come on." Dan frowned.

"Please, I just need to know where they're hiding Chloe's friend..."

"I don't know…" Dan whispered.

"Please Dan, don't be like them. You're not that kind of guy, you were in the army, you used to protect and save people's lives for a living. Don't be like them." Beca pleaded.

"Beca…"

"Dan, this girl's life is on the line, she doesn't deserve what she's going through and you know that! Luke needs to be stopped. Please, help me…All you have to do is tell me if she's okay and where she is." Beca frowned. "I won't ask for anything else." Beca pleaded. Dan stood there looking deep into the brunette's eyes, thinking of what he should do. "Do the right thing Dan," Beca finished. The bigger man took a deep breath and sighed.

"Meet me back here at 3am. It's my turn to keep watch on her tonight. I'll help you sneak her out…" Dan said, he sounded unsure of himself but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you Dan, you're an amazing guy. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and your family, I promise." Beca smiled softly.

"Good because Jason needs a new pair of shoes and the wife is looking to buy a new car…" Dan laughed. "Just kidding," he smiled.

"I would you know, you're risking your life to help me, I'll give you whatever you want." Beca said in a serious tone.

"Beca you're right, I spent 10 years protecting people, protecting this country. What kind of guy would I be if I helped a guy like Luke kill an innocent woman? It's just not right, he needs to be stopped." Beca smiled at the bigger man and gave him a hug.

"You really are the greatest guy; your wife is a lucky girl." Beca whispered.

"Yeah well so is red, you're risking your life to save her best friend, not many people would do that for a girl they barely know." Dan said.

"Yeah well, I feel like I've known her my whole life." Beca smiled.

"Okay, get out of here now; meet me back here at 3am. There will be me, and another bouncer. I'll take care of him, and then we can sneak your friend out." Dan whispered.

"Okay I'll see you back here at 3am. Here's my number, call me if anything changes." Beca said handing him a business card. She and Jesse quickly ran off. Beca sent Cynthia Rose and Amy a text message explaining everything, telling them to tell Chloe the plan.

"I have a bad feeling about this Becs." Jesse said worriedly.

"Jesse, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I don't tell you enough how much I love you and appreciate having you around always looking out for me. If anything happens tonight, I want you to take the girls and run, make sure they get out alive. I'll stay behind." Jesse quickly shook his head at the DJ's words.

"No way Beca, we're all making it out. I'm not leaving anywhere without you." He frowned.

"You will if you have to, I'm not letting you risk your life for my fuck up. You take the girl's and leave, take them to my cabin, no one knows about it, you guys will be safe there." Beca sternly said.

"Beca…"

"Jesse don't, I'm not changing my mind okay?" Beca said. Jesse just nodded his head, every bone in his body was giving him a bad feeling, but he knew his best friend and he knew she wouldn't give in.

…

3am rolled around and Beca and Jesse received a text from Dan that everything was good to go. Luke would be gone for the night, so they knew they had a fighting chance. Both snuck to the back of the strip club where Chloe would let them in. She stayed behind to make sure everyone had left.

"Okay Jess, this is it, you ready?" Beca said as they approached the back door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jesse muttered. Beca lightly tapped on the back door and it swung open to reveal the red head

"Quickly," Chloe said ushering them in. "The basement is this way, follow me." Chloe whispered. No one was around but Dan, and the other body guard with him, Chloe was still cautious and frightened though. The 3 of them approached the basement door.

"If anything goes wrong just run okay?" Beca said to the both of them. Both nodded their heads in agreement. Chloe slowly opened the door and they walked down the steps quietly and slowly. They could hear voices in the distance. 2 people were laughing and talking.

"I can hear Dan." Beca whispered. They continued to walk until they hit the room Aubrey was in. Chloe peeked inside and saw Aubrey, the 2 made eye contact with each other and Aubrey immediately began to shake her head signalling for her best friend to turn around and not do anything stupid. Chloe mouthed I love you and turned back to face Beca.

"So what's the plan, how will we know when we're okay to grab her?" Jesse whispered.

"Did you hear something?" The one bouncer said.

"Shit," Jesse said in his lowest voice.

"What no?" Dan replied.

"I swear I heard voices. I'm going to go check it out." The guy said walking away. When he turned the corner he was facing the 3 friends. "What the…?" He was cut off by Jesse's fist.

'Beca go!" Jesse said fighting the guy off, the bouncer grabbed Jesse by the throat and clocked him hard in the face.

"Fuck," Dan muttered, he ran to go help the 3 out. He ripped the bouncer off of Jesse, who was now very bloody.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The bouncer spat out. Before he could say anything else Dan had him on the ground and they were wrestling.

Beca and Chloe approached Aubrey and quickly began to make way with the ropes that were tied around her. Chloe quickly pulled off the tape from her mouth.

"Aubrey, are you okay?" Chloe cried.

"Chloe what are you doing here! You're going to get yourself killed!" Aubrey cried out.

"I'm saving my best friend now shut up and let's go." Chloe said grabbing her.

"We have to hurry," Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. The 3 left the room and saw Dan and the bouncer going at it.

"Beca go!" Dan screamed before the bouncer punched him in his jaw. Beca quickly went to leave but the bouncer grabbed her and threw her against the wall

"No you fucking don't." The guy said.

"Beca," Chloe stopped and went to help her.

"Chloe get the fuck out of here now! Jesse, go with them!" Beca yelled before the bouncer threw a fist in her face.

"Beca," Jesse screamed running to his best friend's aid. He grabbed the bouncer and threw him off of Beca. "Go!" Jesse yelled as he continued to fight off the bouncer. Beca being stubborn didn't listen and instead opted for helping him. She didn't get very far before she was tossed back along with Jesse.

"I'm done with this shit," The bouncer said fed up. He then reached in his pocket and grabbed out a pistol. Jesse's eyes grew as he saw the gun pointed at his best friend. Quickly without thinking he jumped and shoved Beca out of the way as the gun was shot. The sound echoed in the room as everyone watched him fall to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Jesse!" Beca screamed she went to run after him but Dan quickly grabbed her.

"You need to get the fuck out now Beca." He yelled. She tried to fight him but he continued shoving her out the door.

"Go! I'll take care of everything over here, go to safety, go hide!" He yelled at them. Beca was frozen, she couldn't move. Her best friend had just saved her life and was lying there helplessly, and there was nothing she could do.

"Beca we have to go, come on." Chloe cried grabbing her arm and tugging her up the stairs. The 3 made it to the top of the stairs, but before they left the building their ears rang with the sound of another bullet being shot off, Beca's heart stopped when she heard another one being fired right after.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay guy's, I know everyone is thinking "What the hell, what did this story turn into?" But I promise I haven't decided to leave the whole smut plot behind, be patient and I will try not to disappoint. I would like to thank everyone for reading and would love if you left me feedback and reviews. Thanks so much!

…

Beca made an attempt to run back downstairs but Chloe quickly grabbed her and used all her strength to throw her out the door.

"Beca stop, it's too late! There's nothing you can do now, we have to go!" Chloe yelled tugging on the girl.

"Chloe I have to see if he's okay! That's my best friend and he could still be alive!" Beca cried trying to fight off the red head.

"Please Beca, I know it's hard but you'll be next if you don't come, please we have to leave now!" Chloe finally got the brunette moving against her will. The 3 girls ran out the door and booked it to Beca's car.

"Beca keys," Chloe yelled as she ran to the drivers end. The brunette quickly searched her jacket, and threw her keys to the red head so she could drive. The 3 girls got in the car and took off speeding, Beca searching behind her, expecting to see her best friend run outside after them, when she finally realized he wouldn't be she began to cry harder.

"You should have let me stay behind!" Beca screamed at the red head.

"Beca…" Chloe was immediately cut off.

"No if that was Aubrey down there you would have done the exact same fucking thing. My best friend is dead because of me! He could have had a fighting chance if you let me go!" Beca cried.

"You would be dead too if I let you go! Is that what you want?" Chle shot out at the DJ.

"If it means I wouldn't have to be going through this right now, then yes." Beca said quietly, she turned her out, stared out the window and continued crying to herself.

The drive was long and silent. No one said a word except for Beca when she had to give directions to the red head. It took an hour to get to her cottage. By the time they arrived it was 4:48am and all 3 girls were exhausted.

"Park out back just in case," Beca said in a quiet voice. Chloe pulled into the back and parked so that if anyone drove by, they wouldn't be able to see their car. Beca brought the 2 girls inside, and quickly left to go back to the car.

"I feel horrible for her," Aubrey frowned when she saw the DJ leave.

"Yeah well what could I do, let her run back inside to get killed?" Chloe said defensively.

"No, I'm not saying you did the wrong thing, all I'm saying is…if that was you that had been shot defending me…I don't think I could live with myself ever again." Aubrey softly said. Chloe knew she was right, she knew Beca had the death of her best friend on her hands.

"I don't know how to help her Bre when she won't even look at me." Chloe frowned. The whole car ride to the cottage Beca refused to make eye contact with the red head once.

"Chlo, she's upset. She just lost her best friend saving yours. I think despite the fact she won't look at you, she still needs and wants you around." Aubrey said, both girls quickly looked towards the door when they heard it open. Beca was carrying 2 suitcases.

"I brought spare clothes for everyone, and food." Beca dropped the suitcases and went back outside to grab the rest of the stuff she packed. Chloe and Aubrey quickly followed behind to help her.

"Thanks for thinking about all of this Beca." Aubrey grabbed the DJ's arm. "I know we've never met, but I want to thank you…for saving me." Aubrey stared at the brunette intensely. Beca didn't reply, she settled for giving the blonde a head nod and continued to unload the car.

All 3 girls managed to grab everything and make it in one trip. They unloaded all the food and supplies Beca brought, in silence.

"Well, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go to sleep, well at least try. I haven't had a lot of sleep in the last couple of days." Aubrey said.

"I'll show you your guys' room." Beca walked up the stairs and entered a fairly large bedroom with a queen sized bed. "You and Chloe can sleep here, bathroom is right over there." Beca said pointing towards a door. "Good night." She exited the room, again with avoiding looking at Chloe. Both girls bid the DJ good night and got ready for bed.

"She hates me," Chloe frowned. Both girls got under the covers and snuggled against each other.

"Chloe, her best friend just died. Give the girl some time to mourn. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's just upset. She probably secretly wishes you were with her right now." Aubrey looked over at the red head that was tearing. "Don't cry Chlo, everything is going to be okay…" Aubrey tried to convince her best friend, but deep down inside she wasn't even convinced herself.

"No it won't…I almost lost you Bre, you're all that I have left in this world and because of me you almost died, because of me Jesse died… I wish I could just die and save everyone from anymore heart break." Chloe whispered.

"Don't you dare fucking say that Chloe Beale. If you died you wouldn't save me from a heart break, you'd cause me one, one that would last forever. I know you almost lost me and that was scary for you, but I promised you 12 years ago that I would always protect you…and I intend to keep that promise okay?" Aubrey stroked the red head's hair. "Now try to get some sleep," she kissed her best friend's cheek and turned to face the other way. "I love you so much Chloe." Aubrey softly said.

"I love you too, Bre. I'm so happy to have you back." Chloe gave the blonde one last kiss on her cheek and decided to lie on her back.

Chloe laid there for a good 2 hours, not feeling tired whatsoever, but she felt thirsty so she went to get herself a glass of water. Quietly leaving the room she went to creep down the stairs before she could make it half way then she heard a quiet noise. She froze, scared for her life. As she listened closer she noticed that the quiet noise was crying, coming from Beca's room. The red head frowned and debated if she should go check on her or not. She shook her head and made her way back up the stairs. Without a warning she slowly opened Beca's door.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered.

"Go away please," Beca softly said. Chloe frowned; she refused to let Beca go through this on her own. She entered the room without the DJ's permission and sat on the bed beside her.

"Please, I said go away, I don't want to see you right now." Beca cried. Chloe shook her head and frowned.

"No Beca, please let me stay. I want to help you." Chloe reached over to touch the brunette but she quickly pulled away upon feeling the contact.

"I don't need help, I'll be fine." Beca whispered.

"I want to stay with you, please let me, let's talk about what happened please. I know you resent me, but I did what I thought was best." Chloe frowned.

"Chloe, my best friend is dead. You wouldn't let me try and save him. How am I supposed to understand that you only did what you thought was best. My best friend died, not yours. Please just leave me alone." Beca cried. Chloe shook her head in anger.

"No Beca, do you know why? I'm sorry this happened, trust me I am. If I could take it back, I would have jumped in front of the bullet myself not Jesse, but I can't. You begged me to let you help, you knew this was dangerous. You told me you were falling in love with me, that we had a connection. I'm not going to let you push me away for trying to keep you alive so I could have you around." Chloe said sternly.

"Chloe…please…" Beca felt the tears rush through her. Chloe had enough of the DJ attempting to push her away; she crawled in beside the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. Beca tried to fight her way out but Chloe wouldn't have it, she held onto the smaller woman for dear life.

"It's okay, don't fight me please. Just let me stay with you. I want to be with you." Chloe cried when she felt the brunette trying to pull away.

"I can't do this please Chloe." Beca sobbed. Chloe still wouldn't give up, she needed to be there for her, and she wanted the DJ to know she wasn't going anywhere. Eventually Beca grew tired and stopped fighting the taller woman. Instead she found herself cradling into her more. The 2 laid there for a while, Chloe allowed Beca to cry into her and mourn over her best friend.

"Thank you," Beca whispered out of nowhere.

"For what," Chloe asked.

"For holding me the way you are and not letting me go, for knowing what I truly wanted. Even though I wouldn't say the words, I really wanted you around me; I really needed you, Chloe." Beca whispered into the red head's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca, you don't have to worry about that. I'll always be here to hold you okay?" Chloe slowly lifted the Brunette's chin and stared deep into her eyes, both girls slowly shut their eyes in sync and softly pressed their lips together, wanting to feel as close to one another as possible.

…

Luke walked into the strip club, face red from anger. He spotted where the bouncer was and approached him.

"What the fuck did you do?" He snapped at the one bouncer.

"I was ganged up on Luke. There was 5 of them and one of me, what do you expect? Dan was on their side" The guy replied gesturing to the bigger man sitting against the wall bleeding.

"I don't know, maybe that you wouldn't let our only prisoner escape with the others. Now they're going to do god knows what." Luke spat. He looked over to where Dan was and approached him. "So you wanted to be a hero huh? Wanted to save the damsel in distress?" Luke kicked Dan's leg; he stood so that he was directly over top of him. "Do you know what happens to heroes in real life when they go against us bad guys?" Luke reached into his jacket and grabbed his switch blade out. "They die," Luke flipped open the blade and brought it to Dan's neck. "It's a shame really, how does it make you feel to know your poor son won't have a father to look out for him anymore, and your wife, won't have someone to keep her bed warm at night and satisfy her….I suppose maybe I'll pay them a visit after I'm done here." Luke pressed the knife to Dan's neck.

"Fuck you, you dirty piece of shit. You fucking touch them and I'll…" Dan's words were cut off from the blade ripping through his neck.

"You'll what sorry?" Luke watched as the man clutched his throat ,he watched as the man slowly drifted off into an eternal sleep. Luke turned around to face the other bouncer. "Now I have to fix your fuck up." Luke growled. "But how…" He walked around the room thinking to himself.

"There's a way to fix all of this." The man said pointing to the other room. Luke raised an eyebrow and opened the door. His eyes grew when he saw Jesse lying on the floor clutching his shoulder, groaning in pain.

"Well isn't this a surprise….a pleasant surprise…" Luke smiled. "I believe we can use this to our advantage. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked Jesse.

"F-fuck y-you Luke" Jesse stuttered.

"Now now, don't get hasty, that's no way to talk to someone who holds your life in their hands." Luke smirked. He turned around. "Gerry, give Bobby a call, I need him to come fix this one up. We need him alive, he holds very valuable information." Luke said looking back over at Jesse.

"I'm not telling you shit." Jesse breathed.

"Oh you will if you don't want to die a very slow, painful, and torturous death…" Luke smiled. Jesse rolled on his back and started to cough out blood. "Tell him to make it quick, I don't know if he'll be able to make it much longer." Luke yelled back at Gerry, who was now on the phone. Luke walked out the room, closing the door behind him leaving Jesse alone, scared and wondering what was going to happen to him if he didn't co-operate with the taller man. He knew he was dying but he still found he was worrying about the brunette more than himself.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days had passed since the shooting at the strip club and all 3 girls were learning to cope with everything going on. Beca still got into her dark place every once in a while, but Aubrey and Chloe wouldn't dare blame her for anything she said or did in that time, they both knew she was dealing with a lot so they understood. All 3 girls were watching TV before bed, trying to relax. Aubrey could see Beca and Chloe cuddling and getting all touchy feely with each other in the corner of her eye.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm feeling pretty tired." Aubrey lied, wanting to give the 2 girls some privacy.

"It's only like 9pm," Beca looked at her phone. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde "How can you be tired, it's not like we do anything all day."

"I just am. You 2 have a good night, see you in the morning." Aubrey smiled and booked it upstairs. Both girls looked at each other, confused as to what had just happened.

"I love Aubrey, I know she's your best friend and all, but she can be so weird." Beca nuzzled into Chloe's neck.

"I know that's why I love her though." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips. The 2 had gotten very close within the 3 days, Chloe wasn't sure what it meant but she enjoyed being with Beca every minute of the day, whether it was in her arms cuddling or on the receiving end of her anger, she found herself enjoying every moment of it. The 2 sat on the couch watching TV. Chloe's heart beat picked up when she felt Beca's hand begin to rub up and down her thigh. She had to swallow the lump forming inside her throat, the DJ could make her feel things without meaning to, and right now she making her feel or sorts of things. She must have made some sort of noise or something because Beca immediately retracted her hand.

"Are you okay?" Beca frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just…" Chloe debated her next choice of words.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"Nothing, you just make me feel things, constantly." Chloe blushed. Beca smiled and gave the red head a kiss.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." She whispered in her ear making the taller woman shudder. Chloe brought her attention back to the TV and tried to keep her mind off the fact that Beca was again rubbing her thigh, only this time her hand was rubbing on the inside. The red head found she was forgetting to breath every time she felt Beca's hand close in on the spot she wanted it, but the brunette's hand never made it all the way she'd always slide it back down as if she were teasing the other woman. Commercial break had come on the TV and Chloe was going to get herself a drink but before she could get up, she felt herself being pinned down and Beca's lips on her own. Her heart started to beat out of her chest when she felt the DJ's tongue slide in her mouth.

The 2 tongue wrestled for a while, massaging their tongue's playfully inside each other's mouths. Chloe couldn't contain the feelings she got from the brunette, she was so turned on right now but she knew it wasn't right to take it any further, she knew Beca's mind was all foggy ever since the shooting that the last thing on her mind would be 'sex'. Chloe let out a deep moan from the back of her throat when she felt Beca's hand travel up and down her thigh again, the brunette's hand then slowly travel up to her breasts. The DJ slowly kneaded at the red head's breasts over top of her shirt. Chloe could feel herself wanting the brunette more and more with every touch. She knew she had to end things now or she wouldn't be able to later. She quickly pulled away from the DJ causing the younger girl to groan.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Beca panicked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Chloe looked at the DJ and could see disappointment in her eyes. "You're perfect, trust me….I just forgot I still have to shower, and if I wait too long then I won't be able to go to bed until later, because I'll have to wait for my hair to dry." Chloe smiled. Beca shook her head and crawled back on top of the red head.

"I have a hair dryer; you don't need to worry about that." Beca smiled and pressed her lips to the red head's neck, she sucked on the girl's skin, causing another moan to escape from the taller woman's mouth. Chloe almost let herself get lost in the brunette's touch again, but quickly regained herself.

"No, that won't work, I let it dry naturally or else it dries out my hair." Chloe said rolling out from underneath the DJ. Beca sighed and looked up at the red head, she was now standing up.

"Okay then," Beca forced a smile. She knew Chloe was intentionally stopping things from escalating. Chloe was obviously afraid of taking advantage of the brunette, which bugged her because instead of talking to her about it, she just assumed how Beca felt.

"I'll come back after my shower." Chloe turned and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving Beca with a frown and extremely sexually frustrated.

5 minutes had passed, and watching TV was not working on getting the DJ's mind off of sex, or the taller woman. Beca debated in her mind on what to do, she didn't know why, but she found herself needing the closeness from the red head in hopes of getting her mind off of what happened at seductions, even if it was only for a while. Beca quickly ran up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom, contemplating her next move. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door, not wanting the taller woman to hear her. She quickly undressed herself and approached the curtain, but before she could open it she heard a soft moan come from behind the shower, a moan that sounded an awful lot like Beca's name. The DJ smirked and opened the curtain. Chloe quickly turned around ready to fight off Luke or one of his bouncers.

"Oh my god Beca what are you doing?" Chloe screeched. You scared the living fuck of me, I thought you were Luke." Chloe hissed.

"I'm so sorry, I just…I wanted to surprise you." Beca stared at the naked girl in front of her, eyes wide. She had seen the red head naked enough times to have her body memorized but for some reason it always felt like the first time to her again.

"What are you even doing in here?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well I uh…" Beca contemplated on what to say to the red head, a huge grin spread across the DJ's face and she let herself into the shower with the red head. "I think the better question is: What were you doing in here that you were moaning my name?" Beca smirked. Chloe's face turned a shade of red that Beca had never seen before.

"I…I was…" Chloe didn't know what to say, she knew whatever she came up with Beca wouldn't fall for, she had been caught touching herself to the DJ.

"The better question is: Why wouldn't you just let what happened downstairs continue? Especially if you're just as sexually frustrated as I am." Beca looked at the red head intently. Chloe was caught off guard; she didn't know what to say to the brunette.

"I don't know," Chloe frowned, not wanting to say the actual reason.

"Chloe, I know why you did it; I just wish you would talk to me about it before running off like that. I know you probably think this is the last thing on my mind, and I'm not in the right mind set. Truth is: I am in the right mind set; I've done nothing but think about the shooting for the last 3 days, not once giving myself a break. The only time I found my mind off of it was while we were downstairs." Beca frowned.

"I'm sorry Beca, I just didn't want to take advantage of you…trust me when I say I wanted it so badly, the way I feel when I'm around you is indescribable." Chloe brought her hand up to the brunette's face and cupped her cheek. "You make me weak, I feel like I can't control myself when you're kissing and touching me." Chloe shyly said. Beca smiled at the red head and brought herself closer to where she was.

"That's good, that's the way I like it." Beca said. She was quick to crash their lips together. Chloe not expecting the sudden closeness fell into the wall behind her, Beca went with it pressing their naked bodies against the cold tiles of the shower.

"Oh god Beca," Chloe breathed out when Beca started to suck on her pulse point making the taller woman squirm. Beca smiled against the taller woman's neck and brought her hand up to the girl's perky tits and grazed her fingers against her nipple. Chloe let out a soft moan not being able to contain how turned on she was already by the DJ's actions.

"Mm, I like feeling you squirm when I touch you, it makes me feel so powerful." Beca whispered seductively into the red head's ear.

"Shut up and kiss me." Chloe moaned as she brought their lips together one more time, this time she didn't wait for Beca to allow access, immediately she slid her tongue into the other girl's mouth and began teasing her with every touch and graze making Beca whimper. "Now who's the powerful one?" Chloe smirked against the brunette's lips. Beca didn't wait another beat; she brought her knee up to the red head's cunt and pressed it hard against her wetness. "Shit," Chloe hissed when she felt the DJ move her knee up and down creating a friction that sent her mind into a whole different world. She was hitting all the right spots to send her into a climax right then and there.

"You haven't felt anything yet," Beca whispered into the taller woman's ear, running her tongue slowly down the red head's neck. She ran her mouth to the girl's rock hard nipple and used her tongue to play with it causing a throaty moan to escape the girl's lips. The DJ closed her mouth around the taller woman's breast and started to suck and tease her nipple; not forgetting about where her knee was currently located she pressed it up harder against the red head's cunt, rubbing it harder so it was in contact with the red head's clit.

"Beca…" Chloe moaned trying to get a full sentence out. "Just…" Before she should finish her sentence Beca fell to her knees without giving the taller woman a warning and lifted her leg so that it was on top of her shoulder. "Fuck me now," Chloe demanded, she threw her head back and grabbed onto the DJ's head which was now in between her legs pressed against her cunt.

"You're so fucking wet," Beca moaned sticking one finger inside the girl's wet folds feeling the pool of wetness she had caused the other woman. Chloe gasped when she felt the DJ enter her, wanting more she pressed the other girl's head further against her cunt, begging for her to enter her.

"Please," Chloe whimpered not being able to take anymore. Beca could hear the desperation in the red head's voice and without warning pulled her finger out from her and replaced it with her tongue, shoving it deep inside her as far as it allowed her to go. Chloe nearly lost her balance when she felt the DJ's tongue inside of her, moving in and out, massaging her bud, licking and sucking. Beca held on tight to the other woman's thighs, she may have been smaller and shorter but she made sure the red head wasn't going anywhere as she performed her oral magic.

Chloe moaned as she felt the DJ's hand come back up to her breast and tweak at her nipple, pulling and rubbing. She trailed her tongue back to the red head's erected clit and pressed hard against it, putting as much pressure as possible as she massaged it writing secret words against her.

"Holy fuck Beca," Chloe moaned louder than intended.

"You like that?" Beca asked with her mouth still being inside the girl's wet cunt. Chloe couldn't form proper words to come out of her mouth so she opted for a soft moan. "How much do you want me right now?" Beca asked, mouth still not leaving its position, her tongue continuing to work hard against the girl's bud.

"S-so….fucking….b-bad" Chloe breathed out, gasping for air. Beca didn't need to hear anymore, she brought her hand from the red head's breast down to her wet folds. Without warning she shoved her digits deep inside her. "Fuck," Chloe yelled.

"I love the way you sound when I fuck you, especially when we don't have to be quiet." Beca pulled back from the red head's cunt for a moment. Before she could even comprehend what had happened Chloe grabbed the DJ's head and shoved it back in between her legs. Beca needing no more of a warning brought her tongue back to the girls bud and started to suck again. She twisted her fingers in and out of the taller woman's cunt, entering as deep as she could each time. Sucking and licking as hard as she could against the girl's clit.

She knew Chloe was close to her climax, her breaths came in gasps more than heavy breathing and she started to pull at the brunette's hair as if she was begging for that one last push. Beca took the sign and shoved a 3rd finger deep inside of her, thrusting in and out, licking and sucking faster and harder until she heard the long moan escape from the red head's lips, not pulling away until she knew the taller woman had her full dose, she continued to fuck her with her digits and tongue inside of her. It wasn't until she felt the red head's body relax that she knew she was done, she pulled herself out from inside her and slowly got up, bringing their lips together so the taller woman could taste herself.

"You're so…amazing, holy fuck I've never been fucked like that I swear." Chloe panted when the brunette finally broke their kiss.

"No Chloe, you're amazing." Beca grinned against the other girl's lips.

"We'll see about that. Your turn," Chloe yanked on the DJ without warning making her let out a quick squeal.

…

Jesse opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was, he slowly lifted his head and looked around. Seeing a familiar brunette brought back his memory. He grabbed onto his head that was now pounding from all the blows he has taken to it within the past 3 days.

"Stacie…what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Luke told me to stay here until you were back up; he had to run an errand." Stacie replied as she got up from her chair and walked towards the taller man. "How are you feeling?" Stacie rubbed a finger against a long cut on his forehead.

"Like I've been getting tortured for the last 3 days." Jesse coldly replied. The 2 sat there in silence neither knowing what to say. "No offence, but why would Luke send you to keep an eye on me out of all people? Shouldn't one of his goons be here in case I get loose? I mean what could you do to me compared to them?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. His face quickly dropped when he saw Stacie pull a tiny gun out from her bra.

"He needed everyone to go with him, and since I'm closest to him, and a certified nurse he thought it was best for me to watch you just in case. He does not trust too many people these days." Stacie said walking towards her cellphone and sending out a quick text message.

"Couldn't give me 5 minutes before you sent that out?" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you don't just tell him where they are. Save yourself the pain…" Stacie frowned.

"Because, she is my best friend and I'd rather suffer for the rest of my life then put her in danger." Jesse replied coldly.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Stacie asked mouth wide open.

"What…no…" Jesse mentally kicked himself for his reaction.

"Oh my god you are! It doesn't bug you that she's with that red headed bitch right now instead of coming back for you?" Stacie raised an eyebrow. Jesse didn't say anything. "You should just tell him Jess I mean he might…" Jesse cut her off.

"Why he'll still kill me regardless, so what's the difference?" Jesse spat out.

"He'd kill you faster rather than slowly torturing you." Stacie simply replied. Jesse didn't say anything; he opted for looking at the wall and keeping his mouth shut.

…

30 minutes later Luke walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

"How's my favourite prisoner doing on this fine day?" He asked approaching the brunette.

"Awesome"

"Ah I thought you'd say something like that. You got a good night's rest after you passed out last night." Luke smirked

"How could I not when you continually cut my skin for an hour straight."

"Good point. Well much worse is about to come your way if you don't start speaking today." Luke grabbed Jesse by his hair forcing his to look into his eyes.

"Bring it on," Jesse spat as much saliva as he could gather into the other man's face.

"You see, that was a mistake. Now you've just angered me." Luke elbowed the brunette's nose, causing it to start gushing blood.

"Fuck," Jesse hissed. Luke walked out of the room and left the taller man sitting there, blood covering his shirt and face. The other man returned a minute later with a large knife and quickly approached the other man.

"I'm done playing games with you Swanson. I will cut off every last one of your fucking fingers until you tell me where Beca and that red headed bitch are hiding." Luke angrily grabbed onto Jesse's hand holding his pinkie out, and pressing the knife against it.

"I told you I'm not saying shit." Jesse growled. Without hesitation, Luke cut right through Jesse's pinkie and dropped it onto the ground. Jesse screamed in agony, crying in pain.

"Did that feel good? I'll fucking cut off the next one if you don't start speaking up." Luke yelled into Jesse's ear making sure he understood him. He grabbed his index finger and pressed he knife against it, just as he was about to make the cut Jesse screamed.

"Wait! Stop please, I'll tell you. I'll tell you where she is just please, stop!" Jesse cried out not being able to handle anymore. "I'll show you where she is, just please no more." Jesse cried his head spinning. He was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second from all the blood loss.

"Good," Stacie, get your ass over here and fix him up. We need him awake and aware for when he shows us where those bitches are." Luke spat. He threw his knife to the ground and walked out the room without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

It was lunch time, and Aubrey was in the kitchen cooking food for everyone. It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect temperature. Chloe walked down the stairs to see her best friend hard at work in the kitchen.

"Mm something smells awesome, what are you cooking?" Chloe smiled as she approached the blonde.

"Stir fry, with rice. I got bored so I figured I'd actually attempt a real meal for once." Aubrey replied. The 3 girls have been living off of sandwiches and canned food for the past 5 days. None of the girl's having any motivation to cook an actual meal.

"That's awesome Bre, I can't wait. By the way, have you seen Beca around?" Chloe asked. "She was gone before I woke up…"

"I think she's outside," Aubrey gestured towards the door.

"I'll be right back," Chloe smiled and walked out the front door. She looked around and didn't see the brunette anywhere. She decided to check out back thinking maybe she was relaxing on the deck. A smile spread across the red head's face when she saw the DJ lying in the grass with her head phones on.

"What are you listening to?" Chloe asked, not realizing Beca couldn't hear her. The taller woman approached the brunette and lightly kicked her to get her attention. The DJ quickly tensed up, her first thought being Luke had found them. As quickly as she tensed, she relaxed upon seeing the red head's beautiful eyes staring into her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Beca questioned. Chloe gave the brunette a soft smile; she got down and took a spot beside the DJ, lying in the grass with her.

"I said what're you listening to?"

"Oh, just a mix I worked on with Jesse awhile back." Beca forced a small smile. The taller woman quickly caught on to what was going through the smaller woman's mind and snuggled into her side, throwing an arm around her waist. As they lay there in silence Chloe's mind was racing, thoughts were swimming in her head. The DJ quickly noticed that the taller woman was deep into thought.

"What's on your mind, Chlo?" Beca asked turning her head so their lips we're centimeters apart.

"Everything," Chloe sighed. The brunette jabbed the older woman's side with her elbow, silently ushering her to continue on. "Well, I was thinking earlier, as much as I love being here with you like this, we can't stay here hiding forever. We haven't discussed what our next plans are since the shooting, and I know with Jesse…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Don't…please don't talk about him…I can't, I'm not ready yet." Beca said in a soft voice, frowning.

"I know babe, but we can't ignore this any longer. We need to talk about our next move. What if Luke finds us? What if he shows up here to take care of us like he did Je…?" Chloe cut herself off when the Brunette quickly moved herself from their cuddling position and got up. "Beca, where are you going?" Chloe grew incredibly frustrated with the DJ. "We need to talk about this!" Chloe snapped.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand? We're safe here, no one but Jesse and my parents know about this cottage. Jesse is dead, and my parents are in a different country every week, travelling the world. We're safe here for now, when I figure out our next move I'll let you know." Beca shot back at the red head. Chloe quickly got up and approached the brunette.

"Beca, this is something we can't and shouldn't ignore. There is an insane serial killer after us, I know we're safe but we should always have a backup plan just in case." Chloe softly said, resting her hand on the younger girl's arm. The DJ knew the red head was right, but she couldn't force herself to think about that night, she didn't want to re-live her best friend's death.

"I know Chloe, it's just…" Beca sighed. "Okay, can we talk about it later tonight after dinner? I just don't want to talk about it right at this moment…" Beca softly said.

"Of course we can." Chloe smiled and pressed a kiss to the DJ's soft lips, she let herself linger there for a moment. "Thank you Beca," Chloe whispered. The DJ smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Guy's lunch is ready," Aubrey yelled from the back window. "Get your ass's inside and come see this epic meal I made." Aubrey smiled to herself, proud of her contraption.

"Okay we'll be right in," Chloe laughed. She looked back at Beca and stared at her, eyes locking with each other.

"What," Beca giggled, not sure why the red head was staring at her so intently.

"I love you," Chloe randomly blurted out. Beca's eyes grew 2 sizes bigger upon hearing those words.

"You what," Beca asked confused, not expecting to hear the red head say those 3 words to her.

"I love you," Chloe simply replied. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but getting to know you on all those 'dates' we had back at the strip club, I could feel myself liking you more and more each date. Now being here with you, like this, I realized that I love you, I'm in love with you. You risked your life to save me, save Aubrey; it just shows me how much of an amazing person you really are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I know we haven't really made things official between us but after all this is done…maybe we could be…a couple?" Chloe asked quietly, not sure of how the DJ would respond. The red head immediately relaxed when she saw a big grin spread across the other girl's face.

"Chloe, I believe I already said I wanted to take you on a proper date after all this was done, you can't just go around stealing my shit. Not cool." Beca replied making the red had laugh. The DJ quickly pressed her lips to the other woman's and kissed her deeply. "That's a yes, by the way." She quickly broke apart the kiss, and then dove back in right away. She quickly pulled back again causing a groan to escape from the red head's mouth. "Oh and I love you too," Beca smiled. Chloe immediately squealed and pressed their lips together, once again.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Aubrey yelled from the back window again. "I'm hungry, and watching you 2 express your love for each other, surprisingly isn't taking my appetite away." Aubrey smirked. Both girls broke apart laughing, and walked inside hand in hand.

…

The day ended up flying by, and night time had now fallen upon them. Chloe and Beca decided to take a shower together, to celebrate their newly discovered emotions for each other. The 2 girls we're so busy with each other that neither of them heard the bathroom door slowly open and neither of them saw a bigger man approach the shower curtain. In fact it wasn't until the man ripped the shower curtain open that they realized, they had been found and were being invaded. Chloe quickly screamed and Beca took place in front of her, blocking his view, protecting what was hers and not caring about her own nudity and safety. The bigger man smirked when he saw the 2 naked girls standing in front of him, he was ready to make a move, but then Stacy came through the bathroom door and caught him just in time.

"Luke wants them downstairs and unharmed, go." Stacie shot out at the man, who didn't need to be told twice, he quickly disappeared leaving the 3 girls standing there. "You 2, cover yourselves with something, quickly." Stacie said, knowing very well that if they went downstairs like that, things would turn a different route then planned.

"Stacie…please" Chloe pleaded from behind Beca.

"Put something on now or go downstairs naked in front of 6 other guys. It's your choice." Stacie said, waiting for the girls to make their decision.

"Come on, Chloe, let's go." Beca said through gritted teeth, glaring at the taller brunette.

"You're not going anywhere; do I look stupid to you? Throw those bath robes on." Stacie pointed to 2 bathrobes hanging on the wall. Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed both bathrobes, handing one to Chloe both girls quickly covered themselves. "Okay good, let's go." Stacie said pointing a gun towards both women letting them exit the bathroom to head downstairs. When Chloe walked downstairs, her eyes met with her best friend, who was sitting in a chair, fearing her life. When Beca walked downstairs, her eyes were also met with her best friend. Not expecting to see him alive and here she quickly ran towards him crying. He grabbed her in his arms and held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry Beca, they were torturing me, they…" Beca cut Jesse off.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you there to…die. I can't believe you're here Jesse and…" beca cut herself off when she saw Jesse's wrapped hand missing his pinkie. "What the fuck did they do to you?" She quickly released her grip and went to approach Luke but Jesse quickly grabbed her.

"Don't be an idiot Mitchell." Luke smirked when he saw the smaller girl try to fight her way out of Jesse's grip. "You 3, take a seat beside Blondie over there!" Luke pointed at Aubrey. Beca stood her ground and refused to move an inch for the douche bag standing in front of her.

"Beca come on," Jesse tugged at his best friend.

"I'm not listening to a fucking word this asshole says. He's going to kill us anyways, why would I give him the power of telling me what to do as well?" Beca spat out at her best friend, her face quickly relaxed when she saw tears form in the red head's eyes.

"Beca, please…" Chloe whimpered.

"No, I'm sorry but no. Whatever this douche fuck has to say to me, he can say to me standing up." Beca glared at the taller man, whose face was now looking angrier and angrier by each word being spoken by the DJ.

"Sit the fuck down, or I'll let my boys here have some fun with your girlfriend." Luke snapped, pulling Chloe beside him.

"You fucking touch her and I swear Luke I'll kill you." Beca attempted to approach him, but again was quickly pulled back by Jesse. Luke just laughed at the brunette's threat.

"Please, how do you expect to kill me, when you can't even get out of a man's grip that's missing a pinkie?" Luke smirked, all of his goons laughed with him.

"Fuck you," Beca lifted her leg and kicked Luke right in the center, where she knew it would hurt the most. Luke fell to the ground in agony.

"You're going to fucking pay for that." Luke groaned out. He snapped a finger at one of his bouncer and pointed at the brunette.

"No!" Chloe screamed when she saw the bigger man approach the DJ. She went to go help her but was quickly thrown down on the ground by another bouncer.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Aubrey yelled, as she watched the bigger man kick her best friend in her ribs.

Luke quickly got himself together and got up. He walked over to the brunette who was now being restricted by the bouncer, and he slapped her.

"That was a bad decision," Luke said again raising his fist, but before he could strike the younger girl again, Jesse swooped in and grabbed the taller man's hand.

"Eat shit Luke," Jesse said before punching the man straight in the jaw. Luke fell to the ground but quickly got up and kneed Jesse in his stomach and threw him to the ground.

"Enough with this shit grab him." He snapped his fingers at the other bouncer standing there. The bigger man did as he was told, and everyone was being held by one of Luke's goons, except for Aubrey who was being held at gun point by Stacie. "You 4 think you get to make demands with me?" Luke spat out. He looked at the brunette. "You think you fucking can tell me what to do? You think you're allowed to make threats and touch me? I fucking own all of you." Luke said grabbing Chloe by her hair and pulling her towards him. "This is your entire fucking fault, you know that right?" Luke pressed his face to the red head's ear. "I'm so over this, I was planning on keeping you around to make more money for me, but I now realize money can't buy you happiness…" Luke pulled out a gun and held it to Chloe's head. "But death can."

"Don't you fucking dare, take me!" Beca screamed as she attempted to get out of the bouncers hold.

"Shut your fucking trap," Luke yelled. He threw Chloe to the ground and pointed the gun at her. "Any last words," Luke asked the red head.

"Yeah freeze," Stacie said "You're under arrest, drop your weapon" Stacie shouted. Everyone froze and eyes were now glued on the brunette, who had her gun pointed at Luke.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on I'm in love with a stripper…_

"Shut your fucking trap," Luke yelled. He threw Chloe to the ground and pointed the gun at her. "Any last words," Luke asked the red head.

"Yeah freeze," Stacie said "You're under arrest, drop your weapon" Stacie shouted. Everyone froze and eyes were now glued on the brunette, who had her gun pointed at Luke.

….

Everyone's jaw's dropped as they all looked over at the tall brunette holding Luke to gun point. Luke let out a loud laugh.

"Stacie quit fucking around; I don't have time for this right now." He said.

"I mean it Luke, drop your weapon. You're under arrest." Stacie said, not move a centimeter from her spot.

"What the fuck is this? You've been my right hand girl for the last 5 years Stacie." Luke sound, growing frustrated and confused, still thinking this was some sick joke.

"Luke, it's simple. I'm been under cover for the last 5 years, trying to catch you in the perfect crime so we could finally put you away for good. Holding people hostage, murder, and trafficking? That's only a small list of the crimes I've seen you involved in. You'll be gone for a long time." Stacie said gun still firmly pointed at Luke. Luke laughed and shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Why now then? Why not a year ago," Luke asked.

"I needed to be sure we knew who all your cop friends were before I decided to take things to the next step." Stacie replied. "Now I won't say it again, drop you're weapon and get down on the ground." Stacie shouted. Luke laughed at the brunette and shook his head, once again.

"Or else what, There's one of you, and 6 of us." Luke smiled still pointing his gun at the red head.

"Back up will be here shortly Luke. The game is over; drop your weapon, now!" Stacie said taking a step closer to the taller man.

"A smart cop would have waited to hold me at gun point until their back-up got here. You're not very smart are you?" Luke smiled.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, did you? You were about to kill another person, I wasn't going to just stand back and allow that. Trust me, just because I am alone doesn't mean I still can't take every single one of you down." Stacie said looking around. "One more time, just give up and drop your weapon!" Stacie said growing angrier by the second. Luke smirked and looked from Chloe, to Stacie, back to Chloe again.

"Naw I think I'm good." Luke said before he pulled the trigger and shot the red head in the chest.

"No!" Beca yelled something inside her let loose and she managed to knock the bouncer off of her and ran straight for Luke tackling him.

"Beca," Jesse screamed. Stacie took shots at all the bouncers before they had a chance to pull any weapons they had out. The only one left was the one holding Jesse back

"Beca, leave right now, grab Aubrey and get out of here." Stacie said, pointing the gun at the bouncer. Beca was too busy fighting Luke off to hear her. The DJ was taking swings at Luke's face left and right, crying in agony. Stacie had her phone out and was talking to an operator requesting an ambulance. Jesse eventually managed to get an elbow loose and elbowed the bigger man holding him in the face; he quickly dropped to the ground to allow the brunette to take a shot at him. What Jesse didn't expect to hear was two shots being fired. He saw the bouncer drop to the ground, and then looked over at his best friend who was now clutching her stomach. Luke ran out of the door shooting behind him to give him more time for his escape.

"Beca," Jesse yelled quickly going to get up.

"Stay down!" Stacie yelled.

"You said nothing would go wrong! What the fuck Stacie!" Jesse yelled after the taller woman as she ran out of the house to chase after Luke. Jesse was crying so hard his body was shaking. He crawled on the floor to his best friend's side that was at Chloe's side attempting to help her, but not getting very far being in pain herself.

_2 days earlier…_

_"You're in love with her aren't you?" Stacie asked mouth wide open._

_"What…no…" Jesse mentally kicked himself for his reaction._

_"Oh my god you are! It doesn't bug you that she's with that red headed bitch right now instead of coming back for you?" Stacie raised an eyebrow. Jesse didn't say anything. "You should just tell him Jess I mean he might…" Jesse cut her off._

_"Why he'll still kill me regardless, so what's the difference?" Jesse spat out._

_"He'd kill you faster rather than slowly torturing you." Stacie simply replied. Jesse didn't say anything; he opted for looking at the wall and keeping his mouth shut._

_Stacie shook her head and quickly walked over the door and looked out of it to make sure no one was standing there._

"_Alright listen carefully. You need to tell Luke where they're hiding…" Jesse cut her off before she could finish her sentence._

"_I told you no, I won't put my best friend through any danger." Jesse said through gritted teeth._

"_Jesse, shut up and listen carefully, we don't have much time. I'm a cop; I've been under cover here for the last 5 years trying to catch Luke in the perfect crime to finally put him away for good. I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this, but I have no choice. You need to tell him where Beca is so I can finally put him away." Stacie quickly said, checking the door constantly for anyone coming._

"_How do I know you're not just fucking with me to get me to tell you guys where Beca is?" Jesse asked. Stacie rolled her eyes and quickly approached the taller man. She reached inside her bra and pulled out a little wireless mic._

"_If I wasn't a cop, would I have this?" Stacie said._

"_I don't know, I still feel like this is a trap." Jesse frowned._

"_Jesse, you're out of options, all you can do is put your faith in me and trust me that I won't screw you over." Stacie said, hoping he would finally give in. Jesse took a moment to think among himself before finally speaking up._

"_You have to promise, nothing will happen to Beca. I won't agree unless I know she'll be safe." Jesse cleared his throat._

"_She'll be fine, I'll make sure I'll have back up there and things will end before they even start okay?" Stacie pushed, hoping he would just give in._

"_Okay, I'll tell Luke." Jesse agreed._

"_Okay but here's the thing. He won't buy it if he just comes in and you tell him right away, you're going to need to let him torture you a bit, to the point that you literally can't handle it. Forewarning it will be worse than yesterday though, but you need to make it believable. Luke's a smart man." Stacie said. Jesse quickly nodded and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to risk saying anymore in case they were overheard._

...

"Beca, can you hear me….Beca!" Jesse yelled trying to get the DJ's attention.

"Jesse we need to help Chloe, I can't tell if she's breathing please, help her." Beca moaned, barely able to breathe herself.

"You need help to! Look at you; you're losing too much blood." Jesse said quickly pulling his shirt off and pressing it to the DJ's stomach.

"Here, move." A voice said from behind Jesse. Aubrey quickly swooped in and seated herself beside Chloe. "She's barely breathing, she needs an ambulance, hold this to her chest." Aubrey pulled her top off and handed it to Jesse. Aubrey checked the red head's pulse. "Beca do you have your cell phone?" Aubrey asked. She waited patiently for an answer and when the DJ didn't respond she grew impatient. "Beca," Aubrey yelled looking back. Hers and Jesse's eyes grew wide when they saw that she was passed out, and unable to respond to either of them.

"Shit," Jesse hissed, looking at Aubrey.

"Go! I'll take care of Chloe." Aubrey cried. "We need a fucking ambulance now or neither of them have a chance." Aubrey screamed.

"Beca….Beca wake up, stay with me Beca, please." Jesse tried waking the smaller woman up. Before he could do anything else hands were on his shoulders pulling him back. Jesse's mind was so cloudy he had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until Aubrey shook him out of his state that he realized paramedics had arrived and were now working on both girls.

"We don't have a pulse," The one paramedic said that was working on Beca.

"What," Jesse cried.

"We barely have a pulse over here." The other paramedics said who were working on Chloe.

"We need to get them to a hospital now; we'll try everything we can to save them alright?" The paramedic said, as others came rushing in with 2 stretchers. "Are you 2 coming?" They asked quickly rushing the 2 woman out. Both Aubrey and Jesse ran after them. Neither of them could believe this was happening, neither of them wanted to, and most of all neither of them were prepared to lose their best friend.

…

"How could you let this happen Stacie, we were so close? This is a disaster!" A man stood in front of Stacie outside, watching the 2 girls being rushed into the ambulances.

"Chief, it wasn't my fault. I had no choice but to act quickly, he was about to kill another innocent person." Stacie replied.

"He did it anyways! If you would have at least waited a little longer or tried stalling. We could have been here to prevent this!" The chief yelled.

"I was only doing my job sir; I couldn't stand to see Luke kill another innocent person. I had to act then or god knows what else he would have done. It was a sticky situation, I get I'm at fault for it…." The chief cut Stacie off.

"You let him get away! The whole reason for the whole operation just ran out the front fucking door." The chief yelled.

"I'll find him sir, I have every patrol car around looking for him, and we have dogs with his scent on his trail. We'll find him." Stacie replied.

"You better; if you don't…you can find your way to my office first thing tomorrow to discuss your future with us." The chief said before walking away. Stacie stood there speechless. She felt at fault for everything that had gone wrong, she knew in the beginning all she was trying to do was protect everyone, but in the end she failed, and now 2 lives were hanging by a thread thanks to her.

A/N:**I know you all hate me, and I am prepared to receive all your hate mail. Just bear with me a little while longer, you didn't actually think everything was going to go right just because Stacie was a cop did you? Come on you should all know me better than that... **


	13. Chapter 13

Aubrey grabbed Jesse's hand as they both watched the paramedics try and revive his best friend. Seconds seemed like hours, the girl Jesse secretly loved was dying and there was nothing he could do to help her. He felt the warm tears slowly fall down his face as he watched the paramedics use a defibrillator to try and bring Beca back, back to life, back to him, and back to Chloe. Chloe barely regained consciousness, she was however, conscious enough to see what was going on with the woman she loved.

"Clear," The paramedic yelled as he shocked the DJ.

Chloe wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to grab Beca and shake her until she woke back up.

"Still not getting anything, try again!" The one paramedic yelled.

"Okay, flip the switch." The paramedic waited. "Clear." He shouted as he attempted to shock her back to life one more time.

"I think she's gone…we've lost her." The paramedic disappointedly said. Jesse froze, he could feel the tears pour down his face, he could barely breathe, and he could barely hear his name being called before he blacked out.

_5 years earlier…_

_Jesse was sitting alone in his apartment drinking, a lot. His girlfriend he had been seeing for 2 years had just said no to his proposal. "I don't think you're the one for me, I'm sorry Jesse," were her exact words. The last words she spoke as she left his apartment and walked out his life, for good. Jesse was refusing to answer any of Beca's phone calls; he had text the DJ to let her know what happened. He knew she was expecting a text after he popped the question, he also knew she was expecting to hear bad news, instead of good. The taller man got up from his seat and went to go pour himself some more scotch, until a knock at his front door disrupted him. He didn't move a muscle; he didn't want to see anyone right now, especially his best friend._

"_Jesse, open up I know you're in there! I can smell the scotch all the way out here." Beca continued to knock, harder and harder with each bang. "If you don't open up, I swear to god I'll just continue to knock until you do." She yelled. Jesse waited a minute. Realizing his best friend wasn't lying when she said she would continue to knock he made his way to the front door._

"_Beca, what do you want?" He slurred as he opened the door._

"_I came to check on my best friend and see if he was okay, have you seen him? He's tall, brown hair, kind of goofy looking, but very handsome at the same time." She asked walking in._

"_Ha, ha very funny," He walked to the kitchen to grab another glass. He poured the DJ her own scotch and handed it to her._

"_Is this your plan? Drink until you forget?" Beca raised an eyebrow._

"_Nope, sort of on the line of drink until I get alcohol poisoning and hopefully die." Jesse said taking a seat._

"_Not funny man, good thing I'm here then. Don't worry; I'm willing to shove my fingers down your throat if I have to." Beca smirked making Jesse roll his eyes as he let out a small giggle. "See, what would you do without me? I can make you vomit and laugh." She said smirking, again._

"_Good to know," The taller man replied before taking another big swig from his cup._

_The 2 sat there drinking for about 2 hours. Neither wanting to bring up what had happened. Conversation was focused mostly on work and music, edging towards movies every once in a while whenever Jesse got the chance. Soon enough Beca felt very drunk, and like vomit, the words slipped out of her mouth unintentionally._

"_So, tell me what happened, what did the bitch have to say for herself?" Beca asked. Jesse's eyes grew wide, he wasn't expecting Beca to bring it up, let alone call the girl he loved a bitch. Before he went to say anything, he thought long, and hard. He quickly realized that bitch, was definitely the right word used to describe his now ex-girlfriend. He took a deep breath before telling his story._

"_She said she thought she loved me, she always thought I would be the one. I treated her right; we had a lot in common. She said she had even planned out our future in her head hundreds of times." Jesse sighed as he stared into the depths of the glass he was holding, swirling the substance inside, around._

"_So what was the problem then?" Beca asked confused. Jesse took a deep breath and another swig._

"_The problem was, she didn't get 'the feeling' when I proposed to her." Jesse simply said._

"_Wait, what feeling? I don't understand, if you love someone, and you know It, isn't the feeling always there then?" Beca asked. "I mean I'm not an expert on love, I've never loved anyone. I can only imagine though that if you do, and with all that she said, the feeling should always be there." _

"_I don't know, she said she would have expected to get butterflies, or she tears. She got neither though, and that made her realize, we weren't meant to be." Jesse frowned._

"_That's fucking bullshit Jess." Beca shouted in anger. "She must have been feeling that way for a while then, because you can't just think you love someone and plan a future with them in your head constantly, then realize you're not meant to be when you don't get butterflies when they propose." _

"_Gee, thanks Becs. Now I know she never loved me." Jesse rolled his eyes._

"_No I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, she must have been lying to you, or herself. I'm sure she loved you Jess, how could she not. You're amazing! Any girl would be lucky to have you." Beca got up and sat down next to his best friend on the couch he was sitting on._

"_Yeah because I'm such a catch right, a nerd who works at a movie theatre, is obsessed with movies, and to top it all off, is very emotional. Please, what girl would want to be with me?" Jesse said, taking another swig from his glass._

"_Jesse, you're only at the movie theatre until you finish your schooling this year, you're going to be somebody someday, so will I. You're not a nerd, you like movies just like everyone else in this world does. Not including me, because I'm the weird one here. Girl's like emotional guys, I mean not if it's to the point where they are constantly crying over small things, but you, you're the perfect type of emotional. You don't cry, unless it's absolutely necessary, you grew up with 3 sisters, so you always know how to treat a girl properly, and you're constantly thinking of new ways to be romantic. I mean it, any girl would be lucky to be with you. You're amazing, funny, kind and…" Beca trailed off and took another drink from her scotch._

"_And what," Jesse asked, intrigued. He had never seen Beca talk this way about anyone before, let alone him. Their relationship usually consisted of constant jabs and insults towards each other._

"_And good looking. I mean, you're really good looking Jess so try not to think so low of yourself. You have lots to give; you just need to find the right girl who's willing to accept it." Beca finished. Just like that, before she could say another word, Jesse crashed their lips together, and to his surprise the brunette didn't pull away The 2 sat there, getting lost in each other's bodies._

"_Bed, now." Beca growled in between kisses._

"_Are you sure?" Jesse asked. Beca quickly answered him when she moved her hands and undid his belt. The 2 quickly got up and went upstairs, to continue what they had started in Jesse's bedroom._

_The next morning the 2 woke up naked, with a headache, and wishing they could forget the events of the previous night. Beca lied in Jesse's bed, not sure what to say. She knew the man had just been through a heartbreak, but she also knew what happened was a mistake and could never happen again._

"_Jesse, last night…" Jesse cut Beca off._

"_Beca it's fine, I know what you're going to say and I agree. We're best friends, this happens sometimes. Let's try not to make it more than it is okay? I don't want things to be awkward between us." He said._

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like this is rejection. It was a mistake; I shouldn't have let it happen when you were in such rough shape. I also don't want things to change between us, I love you Jesse, and you're my best friend. I've never cared about anyone until you came along. You somehow pushed your way into my life against my will, and now I couldn't be happier so please…" Jesse cut Beca off again._

"_Beca really, it's okay. We were both drunk; I was in a weird state. Nothing will change; you'll always be my best friend okay?" He said forcing a smile._

"_Okay, well then I should get going, I have class soon and I can't mess up this credit or I won't graduate this year." She said rolling her eyes. "But, we'll hangout later, watch a movie and relax okay? I'm not doing anything, and since you're the only one I care to hang out with, I'd like to see you." Beca smiled. Jesse nodded._

"_Sure that sounds good Beca, thank you for last night. You really helped me, in more than one way." He winked and laughed when he felt the DJ punch him in the shoulder._

"_Glad this is going to be a thing now that we'll joke around about." Beca said sarcastically. "Okay, now close your eyes so I can get my clothes and leave." Beca said. Jesse quickly shut his eyes and didn't re-open them until he heard his bedroom door shut. _

_He lied in bed for a while, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew the sick feeling wasn't due to the hangover he was going through. He recognized this feeling, it was the feeling he had with his ex-girlfriend. He realized, he was in love with his best friend, and he didn't know when it started and why, what he did know though is that somehow it made sense._

"_Crap, I'm screwed." Jesse muttered to himself._

"Try again," The one paramedic said.

"Jesse, Jesse, wake up!" Aubrey said shaking the taller man from his thoughts.

"What, what happened? Where's Beca?" Jesse said quickly getting up.

"You blacked out, Beca is still…" Aubrey was cut off by the paramedic.

"She's gone, it's no use." The other paramedic said.

"Do it again, I can't lose her!" Jesse yelled, quickly regaining memory. "If I lose her, I'll have nothing left to live for. Try again now…please!" Jesse cried. The paramedic frowned and looked over at the other paramedic.

"Flip the switch," He said. The other guy nodded and they waited for the okay from the machine. "Clear!" The paramedic yelled. Everyone's hearts stopped as they waited for the result. Jesse was about to lose all hope when he heard the paramedic speak up again. "Oh my god, we have a pulse. We have a pulse!" He yelled. Jesse had never felt so thankful in his life, he knew they weren't out danger yet, but at least he had his best friend back, for now.

They arrived at the hospital seconds later and both girls were rushed out and pushed into emergency.

"You guys will have to wait in the waiting room; we'll keep you both updated." The doctors said before following behind all the nurses. The 2 took their seats and sat there, holding each other's hands. Waiting for hear the fate of their best friend.

Jesse had called Beca's parents and they said they were taking the next flight up. Aubrey called her parents to let them know, they too were also taking the next flight. All that was left to do was waiting. Hours passed, and nothing was heard. Eventually they saw one doctor come out from emergency.

"Beca Mitchell?" The doctor asked. Both Aubrey and Jesse quickly stood up and approached him. "Are you family?"

"I am," Jesse said. "Please, is she okay, is she going to live?" Jesse asked. The doctor stared at the tall brunette intently, eventually nodding his head.

"It was a difficult surgery, when the bullet penetrated Beca's abdomen, it ruptured her left kidney. That made the surgery all the more difficult. We ended up removing the kidney, and managed to stop the bleeding. She should be just fine." The doctor said. "Where are her parents?" He asked.

"On their way, when can I see her?" Jesse asked.

"Soon, we're just getting her out of surgery and into recovery. She won't be up for a while though." The doctor said.

"And Chloe," Aubrey asked worriedly.

"I am not too sure; I was only focusing on Beca. You'll have to wait for Chloe's surgeon to let you know that information. I'm sorry." The doctor said before walking away. Aubrey began to cry but Jesse quickly grabbed onto her.

"Shh its okay, I'm sure it will be okay." Jesse said stroking her hair. Relieved his best friend was going to be fine, but he too felt worried for the red head. A gunshot to the chest was never a good thing, he hoped for everyone's sake the Chloe was a fighter.

"Jesse," A voice said from behind them. They both turned around and were face to face with Stacie. "What's the situation?" She asked.

"Beca should be fine, and we're still waiting on Chloe." Jesse replied coldly.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry I…" Jesse cut her off.

"Did you at least manage to catch Luke yet?" He asked. The brunette shook head.

"We're still looking, but as of right now, he managed to disappear into thin air it seems." She frowned.

"Of course he did. Now he can come back and finish what he started." Jesse said.

"No I won't let that happen I promise." Stacie replied.

"Oh like you promised Beca wouldn't get hurt? No one would get hurt?" Jesse spat out. The brunette quickly went to reply but was immediately cut off when they saw a doctor approaching them.

"Chloe Beale?" He frowned.

A/N: So this is possibly the second last chapter, which means next chapter may or may not be the last one. I will do an epilogue though. Hope you all enjoy, and again feedback is always good!


	14. Chapter 14

Aubrey immediately ran to the doctor, checking his facial expressions for anything, anything that might have meant good news, anything that wasn't bad. When she saw that the frown on the doctors face wasn't going anywhere she had to know what was going on, if her best friend was still alive, or if she lost the only sister she ever had. She wasn't prepared to hear bad news, how could she be? She never thought she would have to prepare herself for this day. She and Chloe were always supposed to be best friends forever; they've been through so much together, they were supposed to grow old side by side. Aubrey couldn't picture her life without the red head in it, and she didn't want to.

_7 years earlier…_

_Aubrey came home from a long day of school, which she knew was followed by a long night of homework for her. She went straight to her room as usual, ready to study, she expected Chloe to be home, she was always home from school before her. She even expected Chloe's boyfriend, Tom to be over. What she didn't expect was to hear the muffled cries of her best friend in the room beside her. Quickly, without thinking twice, Aubrey ran to Chloe's bedroom door and knocked._

"_Chloe," she asked. As much as she wanted to just barge into her room, the 2 had recently made a new rule for their apartment when Aubrey walked in one day on Chloe releasing some stress after a long and hard day._

_Aubrey waited for an answer, but instead all she got were more muffled cries. She decided to try one more time before breaking their first, and only rule._

"_Chlo, it's me…can I come in?" She asked a bit louder, thinking maybe the red head didn't hear her the first time. She waited, but again only got muffled cries back as an answer. Chloe cries soon turned into sobs when she saw her bedroom door slowly open._

"_Chlo," Aubrey peeked her head through the bedroom door before fully entering. She saw her best friend lying on her bed, crying and hugging a stuffed animal. Not just any stuffed animal though, it was the last stuffed animal she received from her parents before they died. Aubrey knew something bad was happening when she saw Mr. Cuddles in Chloe's arms. Chloe had a bad habit of only holding the monkey when something was seriously going wrong in her life. "Oh no, Chloe what's going on?" Aubrey said quickly running to her best friend's side, taking a seat on her bed beside her._

"_Nothing, I'm fine." Chloe cried into the stuffed monkey._

"_Chlo, Don't tell me your fine when you have Mr. Cuddles out. You only bring him out for serious reasons. Please, talk to me." Aubrey asked softly. _

_Chloe didn't respond, instead she just shook her head and continued to cry into her stuffed friend. Aubrey knew Chloe wasn't going to share what was going on with her easily. Talking with her best friend either went 2 ways: She either tells you straight up what's wrong right away, or she makes you work for it, and it's a long and hard process. Without any more questions Aubrey lied in the bed beside her best friend and wrapped her arms around her waist, cuddling into her side. This was a routine for the blonde. She cuddled Chloe every time something was wrong, so when Chloe immediately retracted herself from the taller woman's grasp, she got worried._

"_Chlo, what's going on?" Aubrey asked in a more serious tone. "Did I do something?" She frowned when she saw Chloe move as far away from the blonde as possible, on her single bed. "Talk to me, please." Aubrey tried one more time. _

"_I can't Bre," Chloe finally spoke up._

"_Yes you can, you always talk to me about everything. It's the agreement we made when you moved in with my family 6 years ago. Please," Aubrey asked again, softly._

"_I know, but this time it's different. I can't talk to you about this. I wish…" Chloe trailed off and looked down at her stuffed monkey._

"_You wish what sweetie?" Aubrey asked. Chloe took a deep breath._

"_I wish my mom was here, this is a talk meant for a mother and a daughter. Something I'll never be able to do." Chloe cried. Aubrey frowned and went to grab her best friend into a hug, but Chloe again pulled away. "Bre don't, please." Chloe cried harder._

"_Chloe, you're seriously starting to freak me out…" Aubrey's stomach began churning inside her. "Why won't you let me hold you, let alone touch you?" Aubrey frowned._

"_You wouldn't understand, please just leave me alone. I need time; I need to think about things." Chloe asked._

"_I can't do that Chlo I'm all you have here. Just talk to me, I promise whatever it is we'll get through it, together." Aubrey said placing her hand on the red head's thigh. Chloe immediately pulled away, shaking her head. "Chlo, stop and talk to me. Don't shake your head." Aubrey sternly said._

"_Tom and I broke up." Chloe spit out. Aubrey had to admit she was shocked hearing this; she and Tom were pretty much perfect together. She also expected to hear way worse though, from how Chloe had been acting._

"_Oh Chlo, I'm so sorry… Why did you break up?" Aubrey frowned. She expected to hear a long story about how Tom wasn't right for her, or how he didn't do certain things the way she wanted him to. Aubrey had been through this conversation with Chloe so many times, she's lost count. Chloe was always one to end a relationship with poor excuses, so Aubrey expected to hear the poor excuses come rushing out of her mouth. What Aubrey didn't expect was Chloe jumping her and pressing their lips together. For a second Aubrey found herself kissing the red head back, quickly coming back to reality she pulled back and looked at the red head with a half gaped mouth._

"_What the fuck Chloe…I…" Aubrey was shocked and trying to find the right words to say to her very emotional friend._

"_I knew it; I knew I couldn't talk to you about this. I knew you would turn me down." Chloe right away spat out._

"_Chloe hold on, that's not fair at all. First of all you didn't even talk to me, you just kissed me! How the hell am I supposed to react? Second of all, if I don't even understand what's going on, how could I have had the chance to turn you down, and what do you mean by that?" Aubrey asked, her heart was racing, she was so confused._

"_I'm gay Aubrey." Chloe shouted at the blonde, as if she wasn't getting what she was saying. "I have been for a while; I just didn't want to come to terms with it. It wasn't until now, when Tom broke up with me that I am finally accepting it. He told me that he could tell I wasn't into him that way, or into any guys for that matter" Chloe cried. Aubrey sat there, in shock. Waiting for the red head to continue, she knew there was more to it, by the kiss she had just received. "And I'm in love with you." Chloe started to cry uncontrollably. _

_There it was, Chloe finally spoke the words she had been longing to tell her best friend for the longest time, and now that she accepted it, she finally could. She had been afraid of her feelings for the blonde; she knew it wasn't normal to get butterflies whenever your best friend touches you, or to constantly think of them whenever you're alone and not doing anything. She knew what all of that meant, but she also didn't want to accept it, in fear of losing the only person she had left in her sad and pathetic life. _

_Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to say to the red head. She never expected this, she never thought she would have to turn down the one person in her life she actually loved and cared about. Sadly though, she wasn't into girls, and as much as she wanted to be right now just so she could spare her best friend from the heartbreak she was about to receive, she couldn't force herself to be._

"_Chloe I…" Chloe cut her off._

"_Aubrey it's okay, I get it. As much as I don't want to lose you, and as much as I want you, I know life doesn't work that way. You can't just fall in love with your best friend, and expect them to feel the same way. It doesn't happen like that….especially to me." Chloe frowned and squeezed her stuffed monkey harder. Aubrey looked at the red head sitting in front of her, hopeless, and lost. She could tell she was scared to death of what she was going to say._

"_Chloe, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Aubrey gently said with a small smile. "As you guessed though, I'm not gay Chlo… I really wish I didn't have to hurt you, but this needs to be said." Aubrey took a deep breath. "I don't think you're in love with me, I think you're confused." _

_Chloe went to protest but Aubrey continued on._

"_We've been through so much together, every time something goes wrong in either of our lives, we're always there. I was there when the accident happened; you moved in with my family, we got closer and closer as the years went by. I think though…" Aubrey pursed her lips together, thinking of how to word her next sentence. "I think you want to be in love with me, but you're not."_

"_What? How does that even work? Trust me I don't want to be in love with my best friend Bre, it just happened." Chloe shot out feeling quite offended._

"_Chloe, just try and hear me out before you get mad at me okay?" Aubrey asked softly. When she saw that the red head wasn't going to protest she decided to continue on. "You're gay, and that's great. I am so happy for you, but I think you're making yourself feel things for me. It would make the most sense. I would be the easiest person for you to be in a relationship with. We already know each other, flaws and everything. I mean Christ we've haven't been apart from each other for more than 2 days in the last 6 years. I think that you're so scared about being gay, that you're trying to take the easy way out… which is falling for your best friend…" Aubrey winced, expecting the red head to flip out on her. When the red head didn't say anything, she grew worried. "I'm sorry…" Chloe quickly cut her off._

"_No, don't be sorry. You're probably right, I'm just confused. It would be the easier way out, falling for you. I don't want to have to go through this confusion alone, I guess in some ways I was hoping you'd go through it with me." Chloe laughed. 'God, what was I thinking?" She shook her head._

"_You have every right to think like that Chloe! How dare you think otherwise? You're never going to be alone as long as I am here. I told you that year's ago. I am never leaving your side okay? We'll go through this confusion together, I'll help you in any way I can." Aubrey grabbed her best friend and wrapped her arms around her lightly kissing the top of her head. "This doesn't freak me out, Chloe. Nothing is going to change between us, I promise. You'll always be my best friend, we're going to be best friend's forever, you'll get married to some girl I'll get married to some guy, and us 4 will grow old together, we'll never be apart. You're my sister, for now and always." Aubrey said stroking the red head's hair._

Aubrey could feel the tears rush down her face as she replayed the words in her mind over, and over again. _**You're my sister, for now and always**__. _She never expected their time together to be so short, she never expected that she was going to get married and Chloe wouldn't be around to grow old with. She looked up at the doctor, waiting for him to break the news to her. Waiting for him to speak seemed like hours.

"There were some complications and…" Aubrey fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I knew it. I can't….I can't do this." She cried. "I can't live life without my best friend, I don't want to." She choked out. Jesse quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"There were some complications, but she's still hanging in there." The doctor quickly finished, he wasn't expecting to be cut off like that. Aubrey quickly shot her head out from Jesse's chest and looked at the doctor, eye wide open.

"You mean…?"

"She's still alive, yes. However, she won't be for much longer if I don't get the consent from her parents to insert a thoracostomy tube for the time being. When the bullet penetrated her chest, she was lucky. If it would have hit the 2 vessels, she would have died within minutes. Lucky for her, it hit her lung which gave her extra time, but we're running out of it and I need to insert a chest tube to help with the drainage of the fluids and blood for the time being. Where are her parents?" The doctor asked.

"They're dead, they died years ago." Aubrey quickly replied.

"Okay well do you know who her emergency contact is?" The doctor asked.

"I am," Aubrey replied. 'Do whatever it is you need to, just please keep her alive." Aubrey cried. The doctor nodded his head.

"I'll let you know how it goes, I promise to take good care of her." He said before quickly walking back into the ER.

'Well that's good news," Jesse sighed in relief.

"For now," Aubrey frowned.

**A/N: Okay guys, I decided I'm doing another Chapter because one chapter was just getting too long. So, here is my gift to you. Read Chapter 14 as I write Chapter 15. Enjoy! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse sat at Beca's side, waiting for the DJ to wake up. The doctor said he wasn't sure how long it would take. The brunette felt nervous, he knew Beca would wake up with lots of questions and he had no idea how he was going to respond to them.

"Jesse," A woman said running in. Jesse quickly looked at the door and saw Beca's parents, both in tears, both worried for the safety of their only child.

"She should be just fine." Jesse quickly said. "I'm just waiting for her to wake up; she's going to have lots of questions, so I've just been mentally preparing myself for them." Jesse frowned.

"What happened?" Mrs. Mitchell cried out, confused as to why her daughter had been shot. Jesse took a deep breath and sat both of Beca's parents down and explained everything from the very beginning.

"So this Chloe girl, is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, genuinely worried. Jesse didn't reply, he opted for looking down at his hands.

"Is Chloe going to be okay?" A very awake and aware Beca asked, shocking everyone.

"Oh my god sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Mitchell ran to her daughter's side. Beca didn't acknowledge her though; instead her eyes were focused on Jesse's.

"Where is Chloe? Is she okay?" Beca asked again, more aggressively this time. Jesse just shook his head, making the DJ's heart sink. "Jesse, please tell me what's going on. Is she…" Beca couldn't bring herself to say the end of her sentence.

"No, she's not gone. She's still hanging in there, but doctors aren't sure if she'll make it. They're doing surgery on her now, Aubrey waiting outside for the news." Jesse frowned when he saw his best friend's face drop.

"Fuck, I'll kill Luke if anything happens to her. I don't care if I have to sneak into the jail he's at, I'll kill him." Beca said angrily. She saw Jesse's face expression change as she spoke the words. "What?" Beca asked worriedly.

"They uh…they never caught Luke…" Jesse frowned.

"Are you serious? So what now he's out there, alive and pissed off. He could come back anytime to finish what he started." Beca said angrily. "What happens to us then? Where do we go?" Beca asked.

"I don't know Beca, Stacie hasn't told me much aside from the fact they're going to find him. I don't have much hope. I mean if she was capable of letting him get away like that, when she had him right where she needed him. How is she going to be capable of finding him again?" Jesse said noticing Beca's eyes were focused behind him instead of on him. He quickly turned around and saw Aubrey standing at the door.

"Aubrey, tell me what's going on right now is she…" Aubrey cut her off.

"She's okay, she's stable the doctor said." Beca let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to be a long recovery ahead, but she should be back to herself eventually." Aubrey said quickly moving to the side when they were pushing in a new hospital bed.

"What's this?" Beca asked confused.

"The doctors thought you 2 might like to room together for the time being. I assumed you wouldn't disagree so I gave them the okay." She smiled when she saw Beca's face light up. Beca looked over at the red head that was now lying in the bed beside her. Her heart broke when she saw how pale and unhealthy she looked.

"When will she wake up?" Beca frowned, not looking forward for the wait to speak to her.

"They don't know she's been through a lot. As have you. You should both be resting." Aubrey said looking around at everyone in the room, hinting to them to let her rest.

"Right, well I guess I'll go talk to Stacie and ask her what's going on with Luke, not really sure where I can go with that psychopath out on the loose." Jesse said. "I'll see you later Becs, I'm glad you're okay." He smiled at the DJ. "I love you." He said.

"Thank Jess, I love you too." Beca smirked.

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Aubrey said to Beca.

"Thanks Aubrey," Beca smiled. Aubrey nodded and both she and Jesse left, leaving Beca with her parents.

"So," Mr. Mitchell said, walking up to his daughter's side. "Jesse filled us in Beca and..." Beca cut him off.

"Look, before you go saying anything. I did it because I love her; I'm in love with her. There's something about her, she's just so…perfect. I would risk my life for her again and again if I had to. So please don't tell me you don't accept her or something like that, because she's not going anywhere. She's in my life, she's here to stay." Beca smiled looking over at the red head sleeping.

"I was going to say that I'm glad you're okay, but I wish you would be more careful and start looking for a new hangout that isn't a strip club." Mr. Mitchell smiled. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I won't need any strip clubs now." She smiled to herself.

"Well that's good honey, I'm glad you're happy. You seem to really like this girl." Mrs. Mitchell smiled.

"I don't like her. I love her." Beca stated.

…

Beca and Chloe were sleeping, it had been a week since the accident and they were slowly working their way to getting better. The girls were in such a deep slumber that neither of them realized they had a new visitor. It wasn't until that visitor had his hand wrapped around Chloe's mouth that she realized, Luke had somehow snuck passed the security they had, and was in their room.

"You fucking say anything; I'll kill Beca without hesitating." Luke whispered quietly, but loud enough to get his point across. "You have got to be the hardest person to get rid of. I can't believe you survived that gunshot." Luke said pulling out a big knife.

"How did you get in here?" Chloe cried softly.

"That's not important, is it?" Luke smiled. "Since you are so content in coming back to ruin my life every time I get rid of you, I'm going to teach you a lesson on fucking with me, red." Luke let go of Chloe and quickly approached Beca's bed.

"No!" Chloe screamed. It was too late though, Luke was digging his large knife through the DJ's chest. Over, and over while Chloe couldn't do anything to help to woman she loved. All she could do was cry and wonder why no one had heard her. Why no one had come in to check on them. With one more stab, Luke pulled the knife from the brunette's limp, lifeless body and approached the crying woman.

"There, now that I made you watch me kill the love of your life, I suppose it's your turn next." Luke said raising his knife.

"Please, no." Chloe went to stop him, but before she could do anything she was woken up by someone screaming her name.

"Chloe…Chloe wake up!" Beca yelled.

Chloe quickly opened her eyes and looked around her; she was sweating and could barely breathe.

"Are you okay? Same dream again?" Beca frowned.

"Yeah," Chloe whimpered.

"Babe, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you okay? I promise. Once we're out of this hospital, we'll go get help, and work to getting passed this together." Beca whispered. Chloe nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"God I wish they would just catch him. I'm so scared knowing he's still out there, waiting." Chloe frowned.

"I know Chlo, me too." Beca sighed. "We're safe here though we have 2 security guards right outside our room. Now try and get some sleep, Stacie is going to be early in the morning to discuss our next move. I love you okay?" Beca looked over at red head and gave her a small smile.

"I love you too." Chloe forced a smile. She knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep after that dream; this is what her nights consisted of ever since the shooting. She sleeps maybe 2-3 hours, has a nightmare of Luke, wakes up and can't fall back asleep again in fear of the man actually showing up and finishing what he started.

Morning came quicker than Chloe expected; she had been listening to her music all night, thinking of the DJ beside her. After all, they were her mixes that were playing through her headphones. She was so into the music that she didn't hear Stacie enter the room.

"Morning ladies," Stacie said to both girls. Beca immediately woke up and looked over at Chloe, who had her eyes closed and her music on way too loud.

"Morning, you're probably going to have to snap her out of it. She tends to drown everyone out when her music is on; she's been hanging around me too long." Beca smirked. Stacie nodded and walked over to the red head and gently laid a hand on her leg, Chloe immediately jumped, but relaxed once she saw Stacie standing before her.

"Sorry, music was too loud to hear you come in." Chloe gave the brunette a soft smile. She looked at the smaller woman in the bed beside her and smiled. "Morning you," She softly said.

"Good morning, enjoying my mixes?" Beca smirked. Chloe immediately blushed but nodded anyways. "I could hear them all the way from over here." Beca laughed lightly.

"Sorry," Chloe muttered. "So Stacie, any news on Luke" Chloe asked getting straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time. Stacie frowned and shook her head.

"No…he's still out there, somewhere. That's what brings me here today." Stacie said, grabbing a chair and moving it in between both girls. "I need to talk to you about our next plan."

'Which would be…?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "I mean aside from finally catching Luke that is." She said more cold than she intended.

"I know you're all mad at me, and hate me. You have every right to. I almost got you both killed. I was just doing my job though, I really hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me one day…" Stacie frowned. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyways, in regards to what happens next. You, Chloe, Aubrey, and Jesse are all going to have to go under our witness protection program until we find him." Beca went to protest but Stacie raised her hand to silence her. "Beca, there is no choice in the matter. It's for everyone's safety. Until further notice, you will be given new Identities, and we will find somewhere to re-locate you guys for the time being." Stacie said.

"This is bullshit! I have a career, what am I supposed to do when people recognize me, did you think about that?" Beca asked angrily. Stacie nodded.

"We will be re-locating you guys to some Island far away, that isn't familiar with you or your music. I have a team on it right now as we speak." Stacie stood up. "You girl's will stay here, under our protection until the hospital gives you an okay to go, then we will meet up and discuss further plans." Stacie said.

"What about Aubrey and Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"I have them under 24 hour watch as well, if Luke is dumb enough to try anything, we'll know." Stacie gave the red head a small smile. "I hope you girl's both have a quick recovery, and I'll be seeing you soon." She said before turning her heels and walking out.

"This is fucking bullshit," Beca crossed her arms. "I do not want to leave my life to start a new one." She angrily said.

"So you'd rather die than start a new life?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid Beca, I know you're mad at Stacie and you hate her, but she did try and save us, and she's only trying to protect us. Besides…" Chloe stared at the DJ until their eyes finally met. "You'll be starting fresh, a new life with me. We can be whoever we want to be." Chloe smiled, wishing she could reach her hand out and just touch the smaller woman, but they both couldn't go anywhere with all the tubes attached to them.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about it that way. Starting a new life with the woman I love right beside me sounds a lot better than living this old life without her." Beca smiled at the red head. "I love you Chloe." She said.

"I love you too, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Chloe blew a kiss to the DJ and leaned back in her bed.

…

1 month later…

Beca and Chloe looked out the window of the car they were in at their new house, a new house they would be starting new life in. a fresh start together. Beca got out of the car, rushing to help Chloe out, the red head wasn't fully recovered yet and still had to keep things slow.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Chloe said eyes transfixed on the home in front of her as they walked up their drive way hand in hand. "This is really ours?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, all paid for and everything by L.A's police department." Beca sighed. "Let's go in shall we?" She said gesturing her hand to the entrance and opening the front door. "After you m'lady," Both girl's walked in, jaws dropping when they looked around them. The house was beautiful, everything was brand new, and it was fully furnished. "Whoa," Beca said surprised.

"I know this is…" Chloe was cut off.

"Beautiful right, you like it?" A voice said from behind them. Both girl's spun around and were met with Stacie, and a man they have never seen before. "Girl's this is Benji Applebaum, he will the officer in charge of your case down here, since I won't be joining you." Stacie smiled. Both girls greeted Benji with a smile and hello. "So, here are your new identities. Veronica Hut," she said handing an envelope to Beca. "And Alison woods," she said hanging Chloe the other envelope. "Everything you need to know is in those envelopes. Jobs are an option, not necessary though as promised, the police department will take care of all the expenses until Luke is put behind bars and you 4 are officially safe. The only one who knows about your old identities is Benji. So if anyone you don't know calls you by your old names, I would highly suggest calling the cops and running. Any questions," Stacie asked.

"No not that I can think of. If we end up having any though, we'll be sure to contact officer Applebaum here." Beca said gesturing to Benji. Stacie nodded.

"Okay great, Benji, can you give us a minute please?" Stacie smiled at the taller man. Benji nodded and left without a word. "Listen, it's not that I don't trust Benji, but this is something I want to say between us… You girl's should have an escape plan; keep any weapons you can around the house just in case." Stacie sternly said. "With that said take this; keep it in a safe spot only you and Chloe know about." She said handing them her small hand gun.

"Can't you get in trouble for giving us a gun?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"It's the least I can do, also if anyone asks, you found it. You didn't get it from me. You know how to use one of these?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded while Chloe shook her head. "Beca can teach you how." Stacie smiled. "Anyways, I better get going. I have to go give Aubrey and Jesse their new identities as well." Stacie said. "I'll be seeing you girl's soon I hope." She said turning her heels. "Oh, be safe and take care of each other okay?" Stacie smiled.

"We will," Chloe said grabbing the DJ by her waist and kissing her softly on the cheek. Stacie smiled and left without another word.

Beca went to go check the place out but was quickly grabbed by the red head. "And where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked mischievously.

"To check the place out, why…?" Beca's words were cut off thanks to the red head's lips that were now on hers. "Mm Chloe, we can't." Beca said against her lips. "The doctor said to refrain from any physical activity for another month." Beca said pulling away. She quickly kissed the taller woman when she saw her pout. "I promise though, as soon as the doctor gives you an okay, we won't be leaving the house for at least a week." Beca winked.

"Okay, deal." Chloe laughed. "I love you so much Veronica Hut." Chloe smirked.

Beca laughed and shook her head at the taller woman. "I love you so much Alison Woods." She said kissing the red head's lips one more time. "Now, let's go check out our new house, shall we?" She held out her hand for the other woman to grab. Both girl's, walked hand in hand around their new place, excited to start their new lives, they knew that Luke was still out there, still alive but with their new identities, new location, and new house, they also knew they were safe. At least that's what they thought.

The End!

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading guys, I seriously hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I wish I could have kept it going for much longer, but all good things must come to an end at some point. I will be writing an epilogue, or as I like to call an EPIClogue, because that's what I intend it to be. I'll be writing it probably Monday, because I am off. Please leave feedback, let me know what you thought. I know a lot of you probably hoped for a different ending, but oh well, eat me. Just kidding… Or am I?**


	16. Epiclogue part 1 of 2

14 months had come and gone, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Jesse were slowing moving on with their lives, trying to leave their past behind and trying to build a new one, together. Beca had just got out of the shower and was getting ready; she had to meet Jesse in an hour, she had something important to discuss with him that no one else knew about. She walked into her bedroom and smiled to herself when she saw her girlfriend sprawled out on the bed, leaving no room. It was a wonder to Beca how she ever got any sleep, sleeping next to the taller woman. She tried her best to sneak in quietly, but failed when she stumped her toe on the bottom of their dresser.

"Fuck," the DJ hissed.

As if on cue, Chloe sat up instantly and looked around. "What? What's wrong," she asked confused.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe, go back to sleep okay babe?" Beca said hopping on one foot to the other side of their room. The red head frowned and watched the DJ search through their closest.

"Where are you going?" The red head asked confused as to why her girlfriend, who normally slept in until at least 11 was up at 8am.

"I have some errands to run today, I'll be back around 1." Beca said throwing shirts left and right. "Have you seen my striped blue and white shirt babe?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, we had to throw it out, remember? You spilt red wine all over it 2 weeks ago." Chloe yawned.

"Oh right, crap! I loved that shirt." Beca pouted.

"Well, you love me…you could wear me if you want?" Chloe smiled at the red head suggestively.

"Clever, but I'm supposed to be gone in 30 minutes, I can't right now." Beca sighed. The red head slowly crawled out of her bed sheets revealing her half naked body. She sat on the bed and slowly uncrossed her legs.

"Come on, we could be quick." She winked. Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's never quick with us, so don't even try that." Beca smirked continuing to look though their closet, trying to ignore the red head's attempts at seducing her.

"I promise this time it will be." Chloe pouted, knowing very well the smaller girl could never say no to her pouting.

"Chloe why today, the one day I actually get up early and have stuff to do, you want to have sex? Why?" The DJ whined.

"Before you woke me up, I was having a very sexy dream of you, and well, I never got to finish…if you know what I mean." She winked at the DJ. Beca swallowed a lump that was now forming in the back of her throat.

"Chloe…" Beca whispered, her voice getting very raspy from how turned on she was getting. "I have to get ready." The DJ said quickly trying to exit their room. The red head was too fast for her though, she grabbed the brunette's arm as she ran passed and pulled her onto their bed.

"Don't," she pinned the DJ on the bed. "Chloe" she brought her mouth to the DJ's neck and started kissing her slowly. "Me" she finished, as she brought her lips to the brunette's and kissed her passionately. The DJ immediately moaned into the kiss, begging for more quickly forgetting the fact that she had to be ready in 30 minutes. All that mattered right now was that there was a gorgeous half naked red head on top of her, aggressively pinning her down.

"God baby, you're so hot." Beca moaned when she felt the taller woman's tongue slip out of her mouth and into hers.

"Mmm, you have no idea how hot you are." Chloe said pulling away. "In my dream, you let me dominate you and fuck, it turned me on so much." Chloe whispered seductively into the brunette's ear. "I was making you feel things; I had you pinned down, like this." Chloe used her knees to spread open the DJ's legs, she wrapped her ankles around the brunette's thighs and continued to kiss her.

Beca attempted to move her hands and grab at Chloe, but the red head wasn't having it.

"No," Chloe shot out surprising the DJ. "I want to fuck you; I don't want you to fuck me." Chloe brought her mouth to the brunette's perky breasts and slowly began to trace circles around the hardening nub. Beca shivered as she felt Chloe's mouth close in around her nipple.

The taller woman began to suck and massage the girl's nipple, still not removing her hands from the brunette's wrists.

"Chloe…" The DJ whined, wanting more contact. The red head smirked against the girl's breast and slowly brought her mouth back to the DJ's, she began playfully teasing her, licking her lips, then quickly retracting her tongue when she felt the brunette's tongue push out. She heard a whimper escape the shorter woman's mouth and figured she was having enough with the teasing. She slowly brought her knee in between the DJ's opened legs and pressed against her heat, slowly rubbing it against her very wet cunt.

She quickly brought her lips back to the brunette's and slowly slid her tongue against the DJ's bottom lip, without hesitation she started massaging her tongue against the brunette's. She continued to thrusting her knee against the short woman's cunt, pressing harder and harder into her making the shorter woman moan.

"You know," Chloe pulled her mouth away from the DJ's. "In my dream, I made you cum so hard you squirted. Would you like me to do that?" Chloe asked seductively, pressing her knee harder and rubbing faster. The DJ began thrusting herself into the red head's knee, begging to cum. Chloe quickly caught on and retracted her knee. "I lied when I said this was going to be fast, I want to make you last as long as possible." Chloe moved the DJ's wrists together and held onto them with her left hand.

She slowly dragged her right hand down the DJ's perfectly toned stomach and brought it up to her center.

"How bad do you want me inside you right now?" Chloe asked as she gently traced the tips of her fingers against the girl's wet folds.

Beca could barely breathe, let alone speak. She let out a long moan and attempted to tell her girlfriend just how much she needed her.

"Chlo…" She breathed out. "I need," she tried to concentrate on finishing her sentence and not her girlfriend's fingers. "You," she whined. "To fucking fuck me," she spat out, using every last bit she had left in her.

Chloe, needing no more assurance entered the brunette's cunt with 2 fingers, sliding them deep inside of her.

"You're even wetter than you were in my dream." She said, voice getting husky at this point from how turned on she was. Chloe kept her hold on the brunette's hand's and started to trust her digits in and out of her wet folds, twisting and turning inside of her.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Chloe asked as she pressed her thumb to the girl's erected clit. Beca couldn't focus on anything at the moment, her head was spinning. She wanted so badly to touch her girlfriend, but she couldn't get her hands free, and that itself was sending her over the edge. Chloe rubbed her thumb in circles around the girl's clit causing a loud moan to escape from the brunette's mouth.

"God I love the way you feel around my fingers. You're so soaked; it's such a turn on." Chloe said as she thrust her digits deeper and deeper into the brunette's cunt. Beca's hips began to move in motion with the red head's hand; the DJ was riding out her pleasure, enjoying every inch of it.

"So," Beca moaned loudly. "Close," She cried. When the red head heard what the DJ had said she quickly pulled herself out of her, causing a loud protest come out from the DJ. She quickly pulled off her panties and placed herself in between the DJ's thighs. Again she grabbed the brunette's wrists and pressed herself against her, so that their wet, bare pussies were against each other.

She quickly began thrusting herself against the DJ, she knew Beca would come any second and honestly, with the way things were going, she was ready to cum. She pressed harder into the girl's cunt and rocked her hips back and forth; she was fucking the girl so hard that Beca's head was slamming against the head board. Neither of the girl's cared though, they only had one thing in mind at that moment; riding out their pleasure.

"Oh…oh my…god…Chloe," Beca stuttered as the red head pushed harder and harder against her.

"Fuck babe, I'm going to cum." Chloe cried as she felt her climax build up.

"Me," Chloe thrust into Beca. "Too," Beca panted.

As if on cue, one last thrust coming from the red head, and both girls were screaming in pleasure and the orgasm rushed through them, starting at their toes heading straight to their centers. Chloe didn't stop thrusting until she was sure the DJ was done, when she felt the shorter woman's wrists relax in her hands, she knew she was done.

Chloe collapsed beside the DJ and watched as she saw Beca's chest move up and down, trying to catch her breath.

"That was fucking amazing," Beca breathed out. "You're seriously so fucking hot." Beca wrapped herself around the red head's waist.

"You deserve it; you deserve at least 100 orgasms a day with how great you've been to me." Chloe smiled against the brunette's cheek. She pressed a kiss to her and sighed in content. Both of the girls laid wrapped up in each other's arms, happy, and in love. Beca's cellphone ringing pulled them both out of their moment and back to reality.

"Shit, what time is it?" She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Beca, I'm here where are you?"

"Jesse, hi," the DJ said quickly getting up and running to the closest. "I'm almost there; can you just wait for me outside?" Beca lied. Chloe let out a laugh, earning herself a glare from the brunette.

"Sure, I'll see you soon." Jesse said.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck." Beca said quickly throwing a random pair of jeans on. "I knew that wasn't going to be quick." She ran to the bathroom to brush her hair.

"What's the big deal about today that you can't be late to meet Jesse?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, he needs to talk to me about Aubrey." Beca lied.

"Oh no, what are they not doing okay? I thought they were doing great, Aubrey won't shut up about him." Chloe frowned.

"They're fine, they're more than great." Beca said quickly putting her make-up on.

"Wait a second, if they're great, and he needs to talk to you…does that mean…" Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth as she let out a loud gasp. "Holy shit, he's going to propose isn't he?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Beca froze when she heard the woman speak. "Uh yeah, he's going to propose." She said accidentally emphasizing the word he. "Don't say anything, okay?" Beca asked running out. "I have to go, but I love you so much and I'll call you later to check on you, okay? I should be home around 1pm." Beca placed a soft kiss to the red head's lips.

"Okay, see you then. I love you." Chloe smiled. The smaller woman waved her off as she ran out.

Chloe fell back into her bed and lied there contently, smiling to herself. She didn't know how much time had passed as thoughts of the DJ swam through her head. It wasn't until she heard the front door open that she snapped back into reality.

"Babe, did you forget something?" She asked quickly getting out of bed. She walked down the stairs when no one replied.

"I swear I heard the door open," Chloe sighed to herself. Giving up she turned around to go back upstairs but accidentally bumped into someone standing behind her. Slowly lifting her neck up, her eyes met with the one person she feared most, the one person she was hoping to never see again; Luke.

"Miss me?" Luke asked, before smacking a large object over the taller woman's head, knocking her out cold.

A/N: Okay guys, I didn't want to add part 1 in the title or you would have assumed something like this was going to happen. So this was part 1 of the epiclogue. I am currently writing part 2, expect it out tonight...I hope. Thanks for reading!


	17. Epiclogue part 2 of 2

Chloe woke up an hour later, her head was pounding and she vaguely remembered what happened. She went to move but couldn't, her hands were restricted behind her. She immediately remembered seeing Luke, and then blacking out. She hoped to god she was wrong, but when she saw the tall man standing in front of her, she knew now was time to get into panic mode.

"Why hello there Alison," Luke smirked when he saw the redhead's eyes shoot open.

"How did you...I don't understand…" Chloe cried. "How did you find me?" She yelled.

"Took a lot of work mind you, when Stacie busted me, she was sure she got rid of all my cop buddies. She sort of forgot one." Luke smirked. "Anyways so he did his research and ended up finding out that a Benjamin Applebaum took over your case, so I located Benjamin and, well…you can guess what happened from there." Luke smiled deviously.

"Why couldn't you just leave us be? We didn't do anything to you!" Chloe cried. Luke slapped her hard across the face, silencing her.

"Shut up!" He spat out. "You didn't do anything to me? If you would have just kept your mouth shut and worked off your debt, the cops wouldn't be looking for me right now, and I wouldn't have to kill you!" Luke glared at the red head. "You really are stupid, you know that right?" Luke started walking circles around the girl. "So where's the DJ off to this early?" Luke stopped in front of Chloe and stared at her intently.

Chloe didn't respond, instead she looked away from the man's eyes and hoped to god that whatever he was going to do to her, he would do it before the brunette got home, and she would be safe. Luke must have guessed what was on Chloe's mind.

"Don't worry red, the only reason I ask is so that I can be gone before she gets home. The whole point is killing you, without getting caught." Luke smirked.

"Then why don't you just fucking kill me and get it over with if that's your plan!" Chloe spat out angrily.

"Hold your horses, we'll get there. I want to have a little fun first." Luke smirked as he pulled out a switch blade. Chloe began to cry uncontrollably. The man approached the red head, but before he could do anything he heard Chloe's cell phone ringing. He quickly grabbed it and saw 'Veronica Hut' flash across the screen. Luke chucked the phone to the side and let it continue to ring.

"If I don't call back within 5 minutes she'll assume something is wrong and come back here." Chloe shot out. "It's a rule we made, please just let me answer so she doesn't come." Chloe begged. Luke stood there debating for a bit. The phone eventually stopped ringing, and Chloe begged one more time.

"Please, if she comes she'll just ruin everything. Leave her out of this please." Chloe begged. Luke glared at the woman.

"If you try anything, I swear to god I'll kill your girlfriend before I kill you, and I'll make you watch. It's your choice if you want to risk her life like that." Luke said coldly.

"I won't try anything; I want her to be okay. I don't want her to come here, please." Chloe cried.

"Take a few minutes and get yourself together before you call back." Luke spat out. Chloe nodded and concentrated on holding herself together so the brunette wouldn't be able to tell something was up.

A few minutes passed and Chloe looked over and Luke who was playing with his knife. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said. Luke grabbed her cell phone and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Remember, if you try anything…" Chloe quickly cut him off.

"I won't," she said. Luke nodded and quickly found the brunette's number, hitting redial he quickly put it to speaker phone and held it close to her mouth. On the 2nd ring Beca picked up.

"Chloe, are you okay? I was just about to head over." The brunette said worriedly. Chloe quickly swallowed the saliva building up in her mouth and answered the DJ.

"Hey pookie, yeah I'm fine sorry. I was just listening to your mixes a bit too loudly and I didn't hear the phone ring." Chloe responded, sounding completely normal.

"Oh," was all the DJ replied with.

"Yeah, how's it going with Jesse?" Chloe quickly asked, changing the conversation over.

"Good, we're just about to grab lunch. Should I bring you anything home?" Beca asked.

"No, I'm good baby. Thank you though." Chloe swallowed hard, feeling a large lump form in her throat knowing very well she wouldn't be needing lunch, afraid she might be dead by the time the DJ got home.

"Okay babe, well then I should go. I just wanted to check on you." Beca replied. Chloe immediately began tearing up, knowing this might be the last time she gets to hear her girlfriend's voice. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, okay." Chloe replied, still remaining to keep her cool. "Beca," Chloe quickly said before the DJ could hang up.

"Yeah babe," Beca asked.

"I love you," Chloe softly said, wanting those 3 words to be the last words Beca hears from her.

"I love you too; I'll see you when I get back." Beca said before hanging up. Luke hit end and stared at the red head as she burst into tears, she was barely able to hold it together hearing her girlfriend's voice. Eventually she calmed down and looked over at the taller man. The red head was unable to read his expression; she couldn't tell if she was pleased or pissed.

"You should have went to school for acting." Luke smirked. "That was good, I'll give you that."

Chloe let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in.

"So you won't bother with her after you're done with me, right?" Chloe asked, starting to cry uncontrollably again.

"Nope, we'll both be gone before she gets home, and none of your friends will hear from me ever again. Last thing I need is any attention. This way, we both go missing, no one hears from us ever again and we move on with our lives….well I move on with my life, you'll just be dead." Luke smirked. He then grabbed his knife and pressed it to the red head's cheek. "Now, let the fun begin." He smiled, slowly cutting a deep gash in her skin.

Chloe cried in agony as the man slowly tortured her. All she wanted at this point was to die, she didn't want to feel this pain anymore, and she just wanted to be at peace. She knew everyone would be better off without her, this way Luke would officially be done with them, and they could all move on with their lives.

25 minutes passed by and Luke took a step back from the red head and looked at her.

"Well, as much fun as this was. I don't want to risk your lover coming home early and catching us, so looks like we've reached the end of the road." Luke smiled as he took a step forward. "God you've no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Luke sighed.

"Me too," A voice said behind him, Luke quickly turned around and his face was met with a very heavy metal baseball bat. Luke fell to the ground with a thump. Chloe looked over and stared into her girlfriend's eyes. "Word of advice you worthless piece of shit." Beca said kicking his knife to the side and raising her baseball bat one more time. "You should never let the person you intend on killing make a phone call." Beca said hitting him hard in the ribs. Jesse quickly ran in with a gun.

"Is everything okay?" He panicked.

"When you've been through what we've been through." Beca said hitting Luke over and over again with her baseball bat, completely ignoring Jesse. "You make a game plan in case something like this ever happens again." Beca said as she raised her baseball bat one last time and smashed the man's head with it over and over.

_14 months ago…_

_Both girls lied in bed, cuddling against each other. Beca laid there using one hand to play with the red head's hair and her other hand was gently ticking Chloe's arm, moving up and down. It was their first night in the new house, and neither of them could sleep._

"_Babe," Chloe whispered._

"_Yeah," Beca replied._

"_What if they never catch Luke? What if he somehow finds us? What if this never ends?" Chloe whispered, Beca was able to hear the fear in her voice. "What if he takes you away from me?" Chloe began to tear at the thought._

"_Hey, don't cry. I won't ever let anything happen to you okay?" Beca said kissing the taller woman's lips. "I'll always protect you." Beca whispered into the red head's ear._

"_What if you're not here or I'm not here. How will we be able to protect each other?" Chloe asked. Beca sighed and laid there silently thinking to herself. After a minute or so, an idea came to her._

"_I've got it." Beca nuzzled her face into the red head's neck. "Since we won't be working, we'll be together most of the time anyways, but if we're not together. Whoever is out will call the other, once every hour just to check in just in case. Does that sound reasonable?" Beca smiled._

"_Yeah," Chloe nodded. "But what if he finds us, and we can't answer the call, we won't be able to know if something is wrong." Chloe pointed out._

"_Okay, well we'll give each other a 5 minute grace period, if there is no phone call back in 5 minutes, the other person returns home right away, no matter what." Beca said._

"_What if he makes us answer and we can't say anything is wrong?" Chloe asked, running every possible scenario through her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to ask so many questions." Chloe frowned._

"_No this is a good thing; this could save our lives one day if it comes down to it. This is smart thinking, Chloe." Beca kissed the taller woman's cheek. Beca sat there thinking again, suddenly have a realization she jumped up. "I got it," said excitedly._

"_What?" Chloe asked confused._

"_We'll have a safe word. A word we'll only use if we're in trouble and need help." Beca said._

"_Oh I like this! What should we make it?"_

"_Something we both wouldn't use, because this word can only be used for emergency. It wouldn't be a good thing if we accidentally used it one day." Beca pointed out._

_Both girl's sat there thinking of a good word to use, one neither of them would use in a million years._

"_I've got!" Chloe shot out._

"_What?" Beca curiously raised an eyebrow._

"_Pookie," Chloe smiled when she saw the brunette's face immediately scrunch up._

"_Chlo, you know I hate that word." Beca replied._

"_Exactly, I called you pookie one day and you made me promise to never use it again, so it's a word neither of us would ever use." Chloe pointed out. "And it's not too un-casual that we could get away with using it, without anyone suspecting anything." _

"_That is true, also this way I can be sure you'll never call me that again." Beca said, thinking hard about it. "Okay, deal. Pookie is the safe word." Beca smiled. "Should we shake on it?" Beca smirked. The red head shook her head and brought her lips up to the DJ's._

"_Let's seal it with a kiss." Chloe said pressing her lips to the younger woman's. _

"_God, you're so cheesy." Beca mumbled into her girlfriend's lips._

"_You love me," Chloe mumbled back._

"_Yeah, I really do." Beca sighed._

"Beca, stop," Jesse yelled at the brunette as he watched his best friend smashing Luke's head in.

"How dare you try and fucking ruin what was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life, you fucking piece of shit." Beca cried. "I'm so over this," Beca continued. "Just fucking die already," Beca said with one more smash against the man's now dented skull. Luke's face was so destroyed, no one could even tell if it was him anymore.

"Beca stop, you've killed him!" Jesse yelled grabbing the bat from the DJ. Beca quickly snapped back into reality and looked over at the mangled body lying on the ground in front of her. She then looked beside her at her girlfriend who was still tied to a chair.

"Oh my god Chloe, are you okay baby?" Beca cried quickly untying her.

"I didn't think you remembered," Chloe cried into the DJ's chest as Beca held onto her.

"Of course I remembered, I was so scared when you said Pookie. You have no idea. It took everything in me to keep it together." Beca cried as she held onto her girlfriend for dear life. "Then when you said I love you, I got so scared; I didn't know how much time I had." Beca shook as she continued to cry uncontrollably. "God I don't know what I would have done if he would have taken you away from me." Beca said wiping her tears away.

Before Chloe could say anything, there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Police open up," The voice said. Jesse quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"He's over there; I don't think he's alive." Jesse said pointing to the body. "It was self defense, Beca was protecting herself." Jesse quickly said when he saw the officers face. The man nodded and 2 paramedics rushed in.

"Is everyone else okay?" The officer asked.

"I think my girlfriend needs to be looked at, but that's it." Beca said pointing to Chloe. The man nodded.

"We don't have a pulse, he's gone." The one paramedic said looking over at the officer. Beca couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she heard the man speak. Luke was gone, they didn't have to hide anymore, they didn't have to run, and they had nothing left to be scared of. It was all over now.

1 month later…

Chloe and Beca walked towards their favourite bar, hand in hand. They were meeting Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie there. It was their last night before they got to head home, so they wanted to celebrate it with drinks. Beca quickly yanked on the taller woman's hand before she could walk in.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked confused.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca said.

"I love you too babe, is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"That day…with Luke…when I was out with Jesse, I lied to you." Beca confessed.

"Lied…about what," Chloe asked genuinely confused.

"About this," Beca said getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from her pocket. "I told you I was going out to help Jesse, when really he was helping me. I wanted to propose to you that night; I had the perfect evening planned out for us, then…" Beca trailed off and looked down. Chloe looked at the DJ, eyes wide.

"Is that what you meant, when you said he ruined what was supposed to be one of the best nights of your life?" Chloe asked, suddenly remembering what was said.

"To be honest, I blacked out; I don't remember what I said. If that's what you heard though, then yes, that's what I meant." Beca smiled and grabbed the red head's hand. "Chloe Beale, I am head over heels in love with you, I have been since the moment my eyes were met with your beautiful crystal blue ones. I never want to be without you, I never want to be with anyone else, you're the one for me Chloe, and I know I'm the one for you. Will you marry me?" Beca asked, a tear falling down her face. "We've been through so many terrible things together, let's put it in the past and live the rest of our lives happily in each other's arms." Beca finished. Chloe couldn't help herself as the tears flowed down her face. She quickly nodded and lifted the smaller girl up off the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much Beca." Chloe grabbed onto the DJ. The 2 stood there, kissing each other deeply, both eventually pulling away to catch their breath. "God, I love you so much." Chloe whispered against the DJ's lips. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Chloe smiled.

"Me too babe…me too," Beca grabbed the red head's hand and began to lead her inside the bar. "Now come on, let's go inside." Beca said leading the way. "Imma buy you a drank." She happily said, giving the red head another kiss.

THE OFFICIAL END

A/N: Thank you for supporting this fic, and sticking with it. It seriously means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I ended it the way you all wanted getting his ass handed to him.


	18. ALTERNATE ENDING TO EPICLOGUE PART 2

Okay, so my followers on Tumblr demanded an alternate ending to this fic. I warn you now, if you like the happy ending, turn back and don't read this. I'm not saying anyone dies, I'm not saying everyone lives. All I'm saying is it's not the ending you guys are looking for. So, here we go. Have fun!

By the way, I wrote this whole chapter listening to "Alibi" by 30 Seconds to mars on repeat. It made me feel things; it might do the same for you. I suggest checking it out. Also, I didn't proof read. It's late and I'm tired.

**What would have happened if Beca called 20 minutes later than she originally called…**

Chloe woke up an hour later, her head was pounding and she vaguely remembered what happened. She went to move but couldn't, her hands were restricted behind her. She immediately remembered seeing Luke, and then blacking out. She hoped to god she was wrong, but when she saw the tall man standing in front of her, she knew now was time to get into panic mode.

"Why hello there Alison," Luke smirked when he saw the redhead's eyes shoot open.

"How did you...I don't understand…" Chloe cried. "How did you find me?" She yelled.

"Took a lot of work mind you, when Stacie busted me, she was sure she got rid of all my cop buddies. She sort of forgot one." Luke smirked. "Anyways so he did his research and ended up finding out that a Benjamin Applebaum took over your case, so I located Benjamin and, well…you can guess what happened from there." Luke smiled deviously.

"Why couldn't you just leave us be? We didn't do anything to you!" Chloe cried. Luke slapped her hard across the face, silencing her.

"Shut up!" He spat out. "You didn't do anything to me? If you would have just kept your mouth shut and worked off your debt, the cops wouldn't be looking for me right now, and I wouldn't have to kill you!" Luke glared at the red head. "You really are stupid, you know that right?" Luke started walking circles around the girl. "So where's the DJ off to this early?" Luke stopped in front of Chloe and stared at her intently.

Chloe didn't respond, instead she looked away from the man's eyes and hoped to god that whatever he was going to do to her, he would do it before the brunette got home, and she would be safe. Luke must have guessed what was on Chloe's mind.

"Don't worry red, the only reason I ask is so that we can be gone before she gets home. The whole point is killing you, without getting caught." Luke smirked.

"Then why don't you just fucking kill me and get it over with if that's your plan!" Chloe spat out angrily.

"Hold your horses, we'll get there. I want to have a little fun first." Luke smirked as he pulled out a switch blade. Chloe began to cry uncontrollably, she was so scared, she didn't know what to do, and she wished her girlfriend was here with her, holding her, protecting her.

Luke smirked as she approached the red head. Chloe quickly panicked, she knew the end was near for her, she felt frightened, not only because she was scared to die, also because she was scared to leave Beca. She loved the DJ so much and she didn't have nearly as much time as she always expected to have with her. The 2 were supposed to be forever, they were supposed to get married, have kids one day, grow old and watch their kids have kids.

Chloe didn't know what the other side had waiting for her; she did know one thing was for sure, she knew she would be all alone; her worst fear would finally come true. She wouldn't have Aubrey, or Aubrey's parents, and most of all she wouldn't have Beca.

Before Luke did anything, he placed his knife down and looked around.

"Before I forget, where can I find a pen and some paper?" He asked.

"W-why," Chloe cried, confused. Luke looked over at the red head and smiled.

"I'm going to need you to write a letter to Beca. You're going to tell her how you hated putting everyone at risk with me never getting caught, and how you had to leave to help protect everyone. You're going to tell her to not try and look for you, to let you go and move on, exedra. Do you think you can handle that? I don't want them pinning your disappearance to me or anything. If you do this, I won't torture you, if you don't I'll make you regret it." Luke said. Chloe thought to herself, she could refuse, either way he was going to kill her torture or no torture, but she also wanted to say goodbye to the DJ and if this was the only way she could do it, she might as well take it. Chloe slowly nodded and looked up at the taller man.

"I'll do it." Chloe softly said. "Paper and pens are in the computer desk drawer." Chloe said motioning towards the computer desk. Luke grabbed a piece of paper and pen for the red head, he untied her hands.

"If you try anything, I'll cut your fingers off one by one." Luke released his grip from the taller woman's hands. Chloe nodded and grabbed the pen. As she wrote her goodbye to the DJ, she felt tears form in her eyes, one by one dropping on the piece of paper. Tears quickly turned into sobs as she neared the end of her letter. She folded it up, and placed it on the coffee table. The man smiled at her and quickly grabbed her.

"Right then, I'm an honest man, I'll keep my end of the deal."

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked frightened.

"I said I wouldn't torture you if you wrote that for me, but that doesn't mean I'll spare your life. Let's go," Luke said dragging the red head to the front door. Chloe quickly pulled away, getting out of the man's grip. Quickly running up the stairs, she ran for the bathroom, but before she could make it, she was being tackled to the floor.

"Nice try red, I don't think so." Luke pulled her up and dragged her back downstairs. The red head took one last look at the place her and Beca called home and shared together for the last 14 months, and before she knew it, she was out the door and never to return again.

…

Beca hit end on her phone and looked over at Jesse.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Chloe didn't answer, she always answers." Beca said worriedly.

"Beca, give her time to call back. She could be showering, jeez." Jesse smiled.

"5 minutes, if she doesn't call back in 5, we have to go." Beca replied.

"5 minutes is nothing, if she's showering she won't…" Beca quickly cut him off.

"5 minutes, it's our rule. She always texts me before she showers anyways, so that's not it."

"Beca…" The DJ cut him off once again.

"No Jesse, 5 minutes and then…" Beca was interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She quickly grabbed it expecting to see the red head's name on the screen. Her stomach dropped when her eyes fell upon Stacie's name.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Beca, its Stacie"

"What's wrong?"

"You and Chloe need to get out of your house and go to the station right away. I tried calling her but she hasn't answered."

"Tell me what's wrong right now Stacie or…" Stacie cut her off.

"Officer Applebaum was found dead in his house just now, we have reason to believe…" Beca quickly hung up the phone knowing very well what Stacie was going to say.

"Jesse we have to go, now. Call Aubrey and tell her to wait for us at the station." Beca said running to her car. Jesse quickly grabbed his phone and called the blonde.

25 minutes later Beca was at her house running through the front door.

"Chloe," She cried out as she ran inside. "Chloe answer me baby, please." She said starting to get extremely worried.

"Is she here?" Jesse asked.

"She hasn't replied to me. Chloe please, answer me." Beca yelled louder. When she didn't get a response she ran upstairs to go look for her girlfriend. As she searched all her rooms she heard her name being called. She quickly ran downstairs and saw Jesse holding a piece of paper, frowing." The DJ quickly ran and grabbed the paper from his hands. It was folded and on the front of it read "Pookie" Beca quickly unfolded the paper and read it to herself.

_Beca,_

_I am writing you this letter to tell you I have left, and am never coming back. I know you may find this hard to believe, but you're all better off without me. This way, you're safe and out of harm's way. Luke won't bother you if I'm not around. _

_Beca, our time together was amazing and I want to thank you. You showed me a whole meaning to the word love, and for that I thank you. You will always be my firs, and only love. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but our time together has sadly come to an end. _

_I want you to promise me 2 things though: Firstly, Please, don't come looking for me, let me go and move on. I won't hate you for it, I'm sure one day you'll find a girl who can do much for you than I ever could. Don't be afraid to fall in love again, I won't hate you for it, it's what I want. Secondly, please, take care of Aubrey. You 2 will need to stick together now without me around. I know you don't always get along, but you both love and care for each other and you'll need each other to get through this. Make sure she has a best friend to look after her since I won't be here to do that._

_In return I will make you a promise: I promise that we will see each other again someday, I will never truly leave you Beca, you'll always have me with you wherever you go, I promise that I will always love you and always be grateful for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry it has to end like this, but I need to leave, I need to get out of this place, I need to be at peace in a place where I know Luke will never be able to hurt me again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I have to go now Beca, you'll be home soon and this would be too hard to do in person. _

_Please remember I love you with all my heart, forever and always._

_Yours truly,_

_Chloe Beale_

_Ps. please tell Aubrey I love her and I will always be thankful for having her in my life. Tell her she was my sister and I am so grateful for everything she has done, I love you both Beca. Please never forget that._

Tear after tear dropped on the letter as Beca finished reading it. She placed it down and grabbed a small box from her pocket. She opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She then looked out the window. Jesse grabbed the note and read over it.

"Where do you think she went? Do you think she'll ever come back?" Jesse frowned. Beca shook her head as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Luke has her; he's probably killed her by now." Beca said through tears as Jesse grabbed her into a hug.

"How do you know?" Jesse asked worriedly, as he too began to tear.

"She wrote Pookie on the front of the letter. That was our safe word in case Luke ever came back." Beca cried.

"Well maybe…" Beca quickly cut him off.

"No," She yelled. "She's gone, read the letter Jess. This wasn't a goodbye I'm fleeing the country, this was a goodbye I'm about to die letter." Beca yelled through tears. "I have to go," she said as she quickly ran for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jesse yelled after her.

"I don't know," Beca cried and she slammed the door behind her. Jesse stood there, with the letter in his hands. He quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialled Aubrey's number.

10 months later…

Beca was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Watching TV and doing nothing is what her life consisted of for the last 10 months. The red head was still missing, no one wanting to believe she was actually gone, just missing. Beca knew that wasn't the case, but she didn't want to believe it as well. Her show was interrupted by a loud knock at her front door. The brunette slowly got up and answered it.

"Stacie," The DJ said coldly.

"Beca, can I come in?" The tall brunette asked. Beca didn't say anything; instead she opted for glaring at the taller woman. "It's about Chloe." She softly said. The shorter girl face immediately changed as she stepped aside to allow the brunette in. "We found Luke," Stacie said turning around to face the DJ.

"Yeah so," was all Beca replied with.

"So…" Stacie said, looking around the house at the mess the DJ had made. She could tell she was still hurting just as much now, as she was 10 months ago when the red head disappeared. "He admitted to the murder of Chloe Beale." Stacie said softly. "I'm so sorry Beca." Stacie frowned.

"Is that all?" Beca replied, emotionless.

"Uh, well…He's going to tell us where the body is and we'll be able to give her a proper burial." Stacie said thrown off by the DJ's reaction.

"Great, let me know when it is." Beca said opening the front door, gesturing her hand outside.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, there's people who can help Beca." Stacie said exiting the front door.

"The only person who can help me, was murdered 10 months ago, but thank anyways." Beca said slamming the door in the taller woman's face. The DJ slowly walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She looked around the room and saw everything that reminded her of the red head, pictures, and clothes. She walked over to her bed and kneeled down, placing her hands together.

"Chlo, I'm not religious. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I have to say this anyways. They found Luke, and they'll probably find your body today as well. I don't know what to do with myself now. Its official now, you're gone and you're never coming back. I'll never get to see you again, I'll never get to touch your soft skin, or stare into your beautiful crystal blue eyes, and I'll never be able to tell you I love you and hear it back. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. These last 10 months I've been in denial, thinking maybe he kept you alive for some reason, which was stupid of me, I know. I just loved you so much, I never wanted to believe you were gone, and I still don't want to. Here I am though, 10 months later, talking to thin air and praying to god you can hear me. I love you so much Chloe Beale, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I always promised I'd never let anything ever happen to you, and I can't help but think how if I would have just called a bit sooner, this all could have been avoided. Somehow, I feel this is my entire fault, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was you and not me. I wish you were still here Chlo, I don't know what I'll do without you, you said move on, but how can I when I already found the love of my life? No one will ever compare to you Chloe, and I'm not sure I want them to. Anyways, I have to go; I should go tell Aubrey the news, about her best friend being murdered." Beca began to cry. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her, she misses you just as much as I do and…" Beca cut herself off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back and saw Aubrey standing behind her, crying. She slowly got up and fell into the blonde's arms.

"I'm so sorry Beca, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Aubrey cried. "I came to check on you, and Stacie was just leaving and…" she trailed off.

"I know, I know, it's all over now." Beca cried.

"I miss her so much," Aubrey cried into the DJ's neck. "Every night I go to bed and swear I can hear her voice. I can't help but be angry, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to safe here and she was my best friend, and now I just can't help but feel so alone all the time…" she cut herself off as she cried even harder.

"Bre, I promise, no matter what that you and I will stick together, okay? We have to for Chloe, it's what she wanted. We'll go to this funeral, strong and proud to have known such a beautiful person. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You're never alone." Beca whispered into the blonde's ear. "I'll always be here for you," She said.

68 Years later…

Beca was sitting in her living room watching TV; she began to feel sleepy so she turned it off. She yawned to herself and slowly walked to her bedroom where her bed was waiting for her. As she put her PJ's on, she looked over at the picture sitting on her night stand and smiled to herself when she saw how happy she and Chloe looked in it. She slowly got into bed and closed her eyes, every night she prayed to dream of the red head, just so she could see her one last time, but every day she woke up disappointed. As she laid in bed she felt herself grow more and more tired, slowly drifting off.

_Beca walked into a room and saw Jesse and Aubrey standing there, both holding hands and smiling._

"_Where have you been Becs? We've been waiting for you." Jesse smiled._

"_Aren't you guy's dead? How is this possible?" Beca asked confused. Aubrey laughed and shook her head._

"_We have to go; you're going to be late." Aubrey said._

"_Late for what," Beca asked confused._

"_You'll see," Aubrey smiled as she grabbed the brunette's hand. She dragged Beca into the old house her and Chloe used to share together and stopped._

"_Why would you bring me here I don't understand." Beca frowned. The blonde nodded her head towards the stairs motioning for the shorter woman to go there. Beca quirked an eyebrow but gave in and slowly made her way up. She saw the door to her old bedroom and slowly opened it. Her eyes grew when they fell upon blue eyes and red hair._

"_Chloe," Beca asked excitedly. "Chloe, I can't believe it's you, I thought I'd never see you again and…" Beca was cut off by the red head's lips on hers. Eventually they 2 pulled away from each other, and tears were running down Beca's cheeks._

"_I told you we'd see each other again someday," Chloe smiled. "I never break a promise. I love you so much Bece, I've been waiting for this moment for so long." She softly said._

"_You mean…?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded her head and smiled._

"_Come with me," She grabbed the brunette's hand and the 2 slowly walked together, hand in hand into a bright white light. "Come with me so we can live in eternity together," Chloe whispered._


	19. Chapter 19

fanfiction s / 9168446/1/

That's the link to the sequel of I'm in love with a stripper. Just put the link together.


End file.
